


末日将至

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 这是一个架空的狗血BE故事
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. 初识

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个架空的狗血BE故事

林赢有两个秘密，不能对人说的那种。  
一个是他得了病，不治之症的那种病，一个是他喜欢布莱特，想睡他的那种喜欢。  
如果医疗手段无法延长他的寿命，那么在结束前，能和布莱特谈一场恋爱就好了，林赢退而求其次。

说起和布莱特的相识其实太过清淡无味，在gay圈混的风生水起的朋友看不惯自己每天公司宿舍两点一线日夜颠倒，窜了个局扬言很多单身优质男不来绝对血亏，林赢拗不过只好坐在角落里捧着一罐啤酒喝不下几口。朋友人脉果然广，面相姣好身材硬朗的帅哥们在一旁跟着旋律摇头晃脑，林赢却通通不感兴趣，也有几个人靠过来和他有一搭没一搭的聊聊，要加LINE的时候林赢在朋友警告的眼神中不情愿的交出自己的二维码。  
整个包厢的人喝的七七八八，林赢被震耳欲聋的轰轰声吵的头痛，犹豫着要不要提前离开的时候包厢门被推开，那人微微弓着背带着一身外面的潮热气息，深蓝色的卫衣配着一顶黑色的毛线帽，白色的长裤在三十多度的曼谷显得突兀的和谐，那人和朋友好像非常熟识，寒暄了一阵就坐在了长椅的另一头挑了一罐没有开封的啤酒。  
林赢有点微醺，灯光闪烁之间他看不清他的脸，林赢将冰凉的易拉罐贴在了脸颊降温，时间好像还早，倒是不必急着回家。朋友搂着自家男朋友扯着嗓子唱着没一句在调上的歌，包厢里乌烟瘴气熏得林赢头昏脑涨，不过两罐啤酒下肚却阵阵反胃，酸水在口腔翻滚，林赢捂着嘴跑出了包厢。弯着腰在马桶前酝酿了半天却吐不出什么，林赢洗了把脸打开了门，没想到刚刚那毛线帽靠在旁边摆弄手机。  
林赢终于看清了他的脸，帅，被上帝完美眷顾的帅。  
“Mike的朋友？”帅哥的声音果然也好听。  
“嗯…”林赢因为被搭讪开心的要命。  
“加个LINE？”黑白相间的二维码出现在了自己眼前。  
林赢手忙脚乱的掏出手机，扫过了码，那人拍了拍他的肩转身进了卫生间。  
‘叮’好友请求已通过。那人的头像是曲着身子坐在椅子上，一身黑色，五官在光影之间更加立体，双眼虽不看镜头但炯炯有神，微侧的脸颊角度完美，中间一栏的名字是bbrightvc,林赢觉得心动。  
‘我叫布莱特。’  
‘我是林赢。’回复消息的手有点颤抖，林赢坐在角落里，那半罐还没喝完的啤酒被无情的晾在桌上，眼睛在门与手机之间来回游荡，然而直到聚会结束布莱特既没有回复他消息，也没有再进包厢。  
回家的路上草草的应付着一个刚加的好友，字里行间都是敷衍了事的痕迹，最终以我要睡了结束了对话。洗了个澡出来酒也醒了大半，因为经常熬夜的关系林赢还没有困意，ins里已经刷不出新的内容，林赢心血来潮的在搜索栏里输入了几个字母，果然出来了一个账户，头像和LINE一样，林赢戳了进去。  
布莱特的ins内容多且丰富，构图讲究的摄影作品，声线好听的吉他弹唱，帅气逼人的自拍。IGstory分类不多，有一栏是'tattoo'，里面是各式各样的纹身样式，原来这人是个纹身师来的。林赢躺在床上翻着八百多张照片一点也不觉得枯燥，最终还是没抵住酒精下的困意，举着手机睡着了。  
曼谷从早上开始阳光就刺眼的可以，前一晚忘记拉窗帘的林赢被亮光叫醒，没有充电的手机亮起了红格，解锁后的画面还停留在布莱特的ins里，林赢随手点了关注。  
林赢是一个室内设计师，ins的内容大致也都是些交付的设计稿，隐藏了几张以前有点年代感的自拍，才放心让手机充电。初稿修修改改一整天又过去了，发送了邮件之后林赢泡了杯面才有时间拿起手机，消息不多，不出意外的布莱特并没有联系自己，但是ins却又一条新提示  
‘bbrightvc开始关注你了。’

布莱特是个小有名气的纹身师，偶尔也会些演艺人到店里来，渐渐在圈内变得知名起来后生意也越来越好做，加之偶尔投稿去摄影杂志挣得外块，生活也算是富裕。认识Mike是因为他带着男朋友来店里纹情侣纹身 ，两人一拍即合，渐渐变得熟识。  
Mike说为了发小脱单组了个局让他过去玩玩，布莱特一开始果断拒绝，朋友在电话那头滔滔不绝的一通软磨硬泡，再三保证自己发小单纯又可爱，规规矩矩想谈个恋爱，反正你也分手这么久，来玩玩又怎么了？思来想去空窗期也够久了，布莱特要了地址答应工作结束了就赶过去。最后一个客人怕疼的厉害，嚎叫声音吵的布莱特头疼，不大的图案足足用了一个多小时才结束，整理好赶过去的时候整屋子的人已经酒过三巡，形形色色的人很多他几乎都不认识，Mike坐在中间招呼他。整个包厢的气氛被炒的热闹，然而比这更灼热的来自角落那一头的视线，一个白白净净的男孩坐在角落里，啤酒罐贴在脸上的样子呆滞又可爱，偷瞄他的视线透过醉意大胆不知收敛。男孩子打扮的学生气十足，黑色的T恤配着紧身的牛仔裤包裹着纤瘦细长的长腿，一双运动鞋随着节奏摆来摆去。光怪陆离的灯光让他有点看不清他的五官，可是任凭其他人怎么闹腾，他都安安静静的坐在那里，目光灼灼的盯着自己，甚至不用对视都能感觉到，然后他就捂着嘴跑了出去，布莱特犹豫了几秒，起身跟上。他承认一半的原因是虚荣心在作祟，追他的人不少，他甚至有些习惯了被爱慕的眼神包围着，都是选择，多一个不算多。  
那人终于肯从卫生间里出来，走廊里灯光明晃晃的，布莱特终于看清了眼前的人，身材高挑，比自己都要高出几厘米，刘海打理的一丝不苟，五官精致可爱，可能是刚洗了脸，下巴有水滴还没擦干。嗯，可爱是可爱的，可爱有余却不是自己的type，有点可惜。  
“Mike的朋友？”既然已经站在这儿了。  
“嗯…”他竟然有小兔牙。  
“加个LINE？”看着那人慌忙的找手机，布莱特觉得是真的可爱。  
‘metawin’应该是他的原名，头像是黑白调照片，像是刚运动完，脖颈上汗滴盈盈，出于礼貌告诉了他名字，没想到回复来的异常快“我是林赢。”  
布莱特从卫生间觉得无聊又疲乏，局里没有什么自己感兴趣的人，给Mike传了信息说自己先回去，深夜的泰国街头风都是闷热的，布莱特抬手拦了一辆出租车，空调的凉气袭来，Mike还没读他的LINE，调出了歌单闭眼享受。  
第二天一早布莱特睡了个懒觉，手机里消息接二连三，大多数是Mike发来的，说着昨天没看到信息，埋怨他怎么先走了，又问有没有看上的人。布莱特试着回想了一下林赢，发现他的面部已经在记忆里变得模糊，那应该就算没有吧。然后继续在通知栏里确认，今天很早的时候，ins上突然显示出一条通知‘winmetawin开始关注你了。’布莱特顺手点进去就看到了那张快要被遗忘的脸，林赢的ins更新不算频繁，自拍也是寥寥几张，但是他画画真好看，随便翻了几张，犹豫再三最后还是觉得关注回去比较好。  
一面之交的人就像水中坠入的石头，激起涟漪但总会消散，两人的互动截止于ins上面按赞，而且是林赢单方面的，他的赞法很有特色，并不是布莱特上传一张赞一下，而是集中的，将他短时间内所有的照片赞一遍，然后人就消失了，直到又过了好几天，布莱特发现林赢又上传了一张画稿，看样子是个咖啡厅，粉粉嫩嫩的风格，果然是个可爱的人。


	2. 请求

林赢最近身子不舒服的厉害，浑身乏力感越来越重，伴随着时不时的头晕，晕到眼前发黑。想想前些天熬了几个通宵，权当是睡眠不足，趁着周日的家庭日又请了一天假，狠狠地睡了两天，浑浑噩噩。再睁眼已经是周一的傍晚，厚重的窗帘阻挡了外面斜下的夕阳，林赢赖在床上玩手机，Mike上周问自己有没有遇到心仪对象的消息他也忘记回复，布莱特那张脸在脑海里回荡，可是帅哥从那天结束后一条消息都没有，回关了自己的ins却连赞都不肯施舍一个，‘我对你不感兴趣’的标签贴在了林赢脑门，他生气又惋惜，既然没有想法干嘛给人希望。  
‘没有。’回了信息林赢丢开手机起身准备去做饭，不知是不是躺的太久起床太猛，头颅内瞬间充血，眼前一片漆黑，熟悉的晕眩感接踵而至，又重重的跌回了床铺里。虽说两天里几乎没怎么吃东西但仍然感觉没什么胃口，林赢翻出以前囤货的速食饺子，微波炉嗡嗡的工作着，坐在餐桌上晃腿等着，顺便视奸着布莱特的ins，这是他最近休闲的一大乐趣之一。  
他最近去了外府玩，上传了很多风景照片，林赢每一张都要仔细欣赏，最后一次更新是昨天晚上，和一群朋友的大合照，十几个人之中林赢也能一眼准确找到目标，这样光芒万丈的帅哥却站在最边上，勾着旁边人的肩膀，难得的能看到他开怀大笑。林赢放大看了好几遍，惊觉自己的行为太过痴汉，赶紧收了手机，取出又开始回凉的食物。  
当林赢意识到自己身体可能不太对时，医生告诉他你这个病可能有些麻烦。  
频繁的眩晕已经不是身体最大的问题了，毫无征兆的流鼻血已经不是一两次，刷牙时即使动作再小心褐红的血液也会伴随着被吐出的泡沫蜿蜒流下，口腔里满是血腥气味。林赢坐在医院的马桶上调整呼吸，今天是最后面诊的日子，前两天把他折腾够呛的检查终于要出结果，今天一进到医院大楼一股怪异的阴森之气就开始缠绕着他，呼吸都变得不太顺畅，恐惧感使他头皮阵阵发麻，潜意识里的危机信号仿佛得知了什么预兆在他脑袋里不停地叫嚣，不知是坐了太久还是因为恐慌，林赢起身时两腿发软，扶着门站了好一会儿。  
进到办公室时，医生已经拿着单子在看了，见他进来招呼他坐下，示意助理给林赢倒了杯水。  
“稍等，我再看一下化验单。”  
“好。”林赢用一只手去按住另一只手的抖动，垂着眉眼等着，冰凉的水将塑料杯上满满铺盖了一层雾气，凝结成水滴堆积在桌面上，医生终于再次开口了。  
“你的血液和骨髓化验…都不太理想，你今天自己来的吗？”  
原来这种台词是真实的啊，林赢想。  
“对。”  
“嗯…那你是等家人过来还是？”  
“没事，您说吧，我父母都在忙。”  
“从结果来看，你得的应该是急性白血病。”这位医生好像对这种宣判命运的事信手拈来，严肃和遗憾的神情都那么的流于表面，嘴上却还说着给予希望的无用言辞“虽然现在情况不太乐观，如果积极配合治疗还是有机会的。”  
之后医生又滔滔不绝的说了好多林赢已经听不进去了，他唯一思考的问题是不是应该顺应剧本问一句自己还剩多少日子，但是又觉得太过狗血和残忍，双眼放空，无法聚焦的视线模糊的看着医生在检查结果上圈圈画画。  
“林赢先生？”医生拍了拍他的胳膊。  
“嗯？”  
“我们建议尽快入院治疗，您这边什么时候比较方便？”  
“必须要住院吗？”  
“现在接受治疗还是有机会的，您还年轻，要积极面对不要轻易放弃。”  
林赢突然很讨厌这些模棱两可的词。  
拿了一堆药和注意事项回家，林赢虚脱的躺在床上发呆，正午的阳光刺眼炽热，林赢没有开空调，亮堂的屋子里热气腾腾但他却仿佛置身地狱，手脚冰凉。回家路上用手机检索这听起来熟悉但又陌生的病名，真实的恐惧感才从脚底开始蔓延将他往深渊里拉，公司那边催他改稿子的电话一个接一个，Mike问他明天有没有空，一起出去吃个饭，姐姐说这周末可以回曼谷问他要不要一起过家庭日，手机在旁边响个不停，林赢却一点力气也没有，面前的天花板向他一点点逼近，压得他无法呼吸，觉得命运和他开的玩笑真是搞笑的可以。

布莱特突然收到了林赢发来的LINE，在提示框反复确认了很多次，才打开了软件。  
‘你好，我是林赢，Mike朋友，你还记得我吗？’  
‘你好，我知道。’那边的读信息的速度特别快，估计是停在对话框等着。  
‘是这样的，我想麻烦你帮我个忙，不知道方不方便？’  
‘我一会儿有个客人，工作结束了我再联系你，可以吗？’  
‘好，谢谢！’林赢回复的语气很轻快。  
等布莱特送走客人，又接了几个电话咨询之后已经是好几个小时过去，答应回复林赢的事情也早就忘在脑后，第二天早晨才在已经沉到很下面的对话框里发现了林赢可能还在等他，发了信息过去。  
‘对不起，昨天忙的有些晚，需要我帮什么？’  
然而大半天过去了林赢都没有回消息过来，反反复复戳进聊天界面很多次，这条消息根本没被读取。这人搞什么，是生气了还是在忙，怎么可能十多个小时一下手机都不看，要自己帮忙又不说干什么，吊人胃口的功力真是不浅，布莱特心里一阵抱怨。  
终于一天又快过去的时候林赢回话了。  
‘你这周末有空吗？我有客户送的华欣酒店的体验券，想邀请你一起去。’  
布莱特疑惑，根本就是一面之交的人突然说约着一起出去玩，这是什么套路。可能是见太久没回复，林赢又发了信息过来。  
‘如果不太方便的话就算了，没有关系。’末了还加了一个笑脸的表情，不过估计怎么想这时候手机那头的人也笑不出来吧。  
布莱特没有答应也没拒绝，只是说明天去了店里要核对预约才能给他答复，那边的人明显又提起了兴致，连声应好，说是明天等他联络。这边对话一结束布莱特立刻又联系了Mike询问情况。  
‘林赢人很好啊，聪明又可爱。’  
‘他突然找我去华欣玩儿，很奇怪啊。’  
‘这榆木脑子终于开窍了？’Mike在电话那头叫的夸张‘那天我说窜局就是为了他，这家伙还嘴硬说没有看上的，我觉得八成是对你感兴趣。’  
布莱特心里了然，但没多言。  
‘你对他没感觉？’  
‘就…也不是。’  
‘那你如果没事就去呗，相处着试试看，说不定能成，大不了就是当兄弟。’Mike拍着胸脯保证‘追他的人很多，他看不上而已，我这哥们儿就是太纯了，要不是信得过你那天我才不会叫你去。’  
听了Mike的话，布莱特又思想挣扎了一晚上，终于第二天答应了林赢的请求。  
林赢又恢复了秒回的本性，说周五会再联系他商量具体的时间，让他加油工作云云。  
即使答应了下来他的邀请，布莱特心里的疑虑还是没有消除，就算是对自己感兴趣也没有必要把地点约到那么远的海边，根本不熟的人一起旅游的尴尬肯定大于开心，这么想着布莱特又多少有点后悔，但是话已经说出口，出尔反尔可不是他的性格。  
周六一早布莱特到车站时林赢已经在门口等着了，浅色的条纹衬衫和裤子，领口微开着，颈间的项链闪着简约的光泽，单肩的背包塞的鼓鼓囊囊，看到自己就摘下墨镜兴奋的打招呼。走近了能感受到那人身上有好闻的香水味，淡淡的在周围萦绕，不知道是不是错觉，感觉他比上次见面瘦了一些。  
“你好你好。”林赢双手合十的问好“谢谢你能答应我，嘿嘿。”林赢笑的时候兔牙微微露出来，是真的可爱。  
“没事，我也正好想去海边，有个伴儿一起玩也挺好的。”布莱特扯谎的功力堪称一绝“那我们去买票吧。”  
“不用不用，我已经买好了。”林赢从随身的小包里掏出两张车票。  
“那我把钱…”布莱特说着就去找钱包，却被林赢阻止，那细长的手指按在了自己手上，可能是觉得不妥，又快速的收了回去。  
“不用给我，我还有其他的事情…”林赢搓了搓手，陪笑着说。  
“什么？”林赢声音越来越小，布莱特听不清楚。  
“啊，一会儿再说吧，我们先去坐车。”  
车厢里一大早开始就冷气十足，找到座位布莱特体贴的让林赢先坐，自己坐在靠走道的位置，空调的冷风慢慢带走了刚刚汗液的黏腻，身子也变得清爽了很多。车子缓缓驶离了停车口，林赢把小窗帘整好，看着一路倒退的风景。  
“你刚刚要说什么？”布莱特调整了一下坐姿。  
“就…”林赢有点吞吞吐吐，回避着布莱特的眼神，半天憋不出一个字。  
布莱特表面上一副云淡风轻的看着林赢在一边欲言又止的纠结模样，但其实已经等的有些心烦。  
林赢的手指快要把衣角拽烂，偷瞄布莱特一眼，硬着头皮说出了自己的请求。  
“哈！？”果然被吓到了，布莱特整个声线都拔高，不敢置信的看着眼前脸明显胀红的人。  
林赢手忙脚乱的解释“拜托你！只要你假装是我男朋友，这两天的所有费用都由我出！”  
布莱特觉得自己好像上了贼船“这不是钱的问题好吧！”  
“求求你，就两天！回来我们不再见面也可以。”林赢双手抓着布莱特的胳膊，用水汪汪的双眼盯着自己，里面倒映出的哀求楚楚可怜。  
布莱特突然不忍心拒绝。


	3. 应允

从医院回来后林赢在床上从正午一直躺到天微微擦黑，最后一点夕阳停留在窗上，林赢扭头去看，外面的天色黑红交接，泼墨般的大块云朵漂浮在其中形成美景一片。他注视着沉寂的黑色一点点吞噬掉天边的余光，夜幕无声之间悄然降临犹如他的绝望，不同的是天空依旧可以重拾阳光但他却看不到希望。泪水在无意之间一滴滴渗入被褥，脑子里一团乱麻，他努力想抓住头绪，却累到连放声哭一场的力气都没有，慢慢蜷起身子，试图将自己缩进黑暗里。  
林赢不知道该怎么和家人说，准确的说是不敢。他害怕看到父母的神情，甚至不敢想象真的有一天他先离开要留给他们怎样的创伤。他也不想和朋友讲，不想承受别人怜悯的目光听那几句惋惜之词。即使平常再把人生看得通透，到了死神真正宣布刑期的这一天依旧难以接受。什么人生只过一次，要看质量而不是长度的屁话他全都不想听，他还有很多事情没有完成，还有愿望没有实现，还没好好孝敬爸妈，甚至还没正经谈一次美好的恋爱，哦，说到谈恋爱，他又想起了布莱特。  
林赢虽然不是母胎solo，但是之前为数不多的几次恋爱其实都是半推半就，gay的圈子本来就小，能遇到真正喜欢的人更是难上加难，所以有人来追，即使自己并没有多喜欢对方，只要不让他讨厌，也会抱着试一试的心情交往，所以即便对方综合条件都算不错，因为少了缘分，恋爱质量也不高，最长的都没维持过半年以上。Mike拿这件事嘲讽自己‘你那叫谈恋爱吗？过家家都比你认真吧。’而那天昏暗灯光下匆匆一见的布莱特不知怎么就成了那个让他难得真动心的那个人，可惜结局却不是很好。想到这儿林赢又一阵委屈，眼泪簌簌的往下掉。  
林赢挂着泪滴入睡又迷迷糊糊的醒来，日上三竿，一片生机勃勃的景象。他昨晚做了一个很美的梦，和布莱特牵手走在沙滩上看夕阳余晖一片金黄，真实又飘渺，回味悠长。于是林赢来了兴致，自己虽然没有什么遗愿清单，至少也得在死之前完成几个愿望吧，首当其冲的就是先把刚刚的美梦变现。  
他翻出前一阵公司给的礼券，正好有两张酒店的体验票，又查了大巴时刻表，绞尽脑汁的搜到了几个人迹罕至的沙滩，找了家浪漫又有情调的餐厅，甚至连按摩店他都想好了，然而最棘手的问题是：他不知道怎么和布莱特开口。  
直说是肯定不行的，一不小心就会适得其反把对方吓跑，迂回着说又担心人是答应了，然后和他称兄道弟哥俩好那还怎么和他牵手看夕阳。作战计划在脑子里构思了好几套，怎么想都觉得不够周到，林赢烦躁的跺脚，手机攥在手里屏幕上全是汗渍。走投无路只能打了电话去问Mike布莱特人怎么样，又被抓包嘲笑了一通。  
‘你放心和他说吧，他外冷内热，看起来可怕而已。’  
‘不会很尴尬吗？’  
‘你是要面子还是要爱情？’Mike在电话那头发出灵魂的质问一语点醒了林赢，匆匆挂了电话就传了LINE给布莱特，捧着手机焦急的等着。  
‘你好，我是林赢，Mike朋友，你还记得我吗？’  
‘你好，我知道。’没过一会儿布莱特就给了回复，林赢有些激动，赶忙乘胜追击。  
‘是这样的，我想麻烦你帮我个忙，不知道方不方便？’  
‘我一会儿有个客人，工作结束了我再联系你，可以吗？’  
这个等待一直从白天等到黄昏，饭都吃了两顿手机依旧安安静静的躺在那里，好不容易鼓足的勇气在漫长的等待里消耗殆尽，又再次袭来的晕眩感让他头昏脑涨，躺在床上又想起还要吃药，翻出说明书看着上面骇人听闻的副作用，林赢吓得把盒子扔到一边暗自发誓没把布莱特约出来之前这药不能吃。  
于是林赢晕晕乎乎的在床上失去了知觉，再次醒来的时候已经是第二天的晚上，将近二十个小时的睡眠让他意识到自己可能并不是单纯的睡着，身上一阵阵的冒着冷汗，给已经关机的手机充上电，本来没报希望却发现布莱特早上终于回复了他，有些颤抖着发了无理的请求过去，看到布莱特已读消息后心里一阵忐忑，心脏砰砰狂跳。  
但他一直没有回复。  
‘如果不太方便的话就算了，没有关系。’林赢为自己找了个台阶下，果然希望越大失望就越大，林赢对着手机伤感，没想到布莱特却给了他最后一丝希望。  
‘我明天要去店里核对了预约才能答复你，可以吗？’  
林赢觉得有戏连连应好，欢天喜地的等待明天的到来。  
于是周六如愿以偿的和布莱特一起坐上了去往华欣的大巴，车子开出去好一阵，在布莱特的询问下，林赢才扭扭捏捏的说出了那个更过分的愿望，那人果然被他吓得不轻，可林赢满脑子都是帅哥就是帅哥，吃惊都是这么帅的感叹。

布莱特虽说心里不是特别愿意，可那人的模样让他无从拒绝，微微点头算是勉强答应，林赢果然笑逐颜开，可爱的兔牙又露了出来，扭过身子乖巧的坐好，又从包里翻出了水递给自己。  
“不知道你喜欢喝什么我就买了矿泉水。”  
“谢谢。”布莱特接过。  
“不用这么客气，你现在是我男朋友。”林赢实在太开心了，眼睛里都是星光，看着自己的时候无比闪耀，布莱特知道他这个男朋友的身份是假的，可他看得出林赢眼里的喜欢是真的，太过真情以至于他不忍心伤害这份感情。  
林赢又从包里翻了两个三明治问他吃早饭了吗，选一个味道吧。布莱特挑了鸡蛋酱的味道打开了包装，咬下一口，余光发现林赢一直盯着自己看。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”林赢笑“我怕味道你不喜欢。”  
“鸡蛋酱的不错。“布莱特又咬了一口三明治，盯着津津有味吃东西的林赢看了半天“你为什么会让我假装是你男朋友？”他承认这问题很没情商。  
“啊…算是我的一个愿望。”林赢可能有点不好意思，脸颊上飞起两团红。  
“其实我们也可以慢慢来。”布莱特摆弄着手里吃完的塑料袋。  
林赢听到这不得了的话双眼瞬间放大，嘴角笑的开心，布莱特看着他的眼睛却又丝毫感受不到喜悦之情，林赢眨了眨眼睛避开了交汇的目光看向窗外。  
“我怕没那么多时间。”林赢笑着说。  
“什么？”林赢却摇了摇头，不再说话，布莱特也就没再追问。  
去往华欣的路程不算太长，布莱特戴着耳机听歌，身边的林赢没一会儿就睡得昏天黑地，肉嘟嘟的嘴巴撅着，头随着车子的惯性上下晃动，布莱特看着都觉得累，可那人依旧睡的沉稳，最后实在看不下去轻轻扶着他的头靠在椅背上，竟然都没打扰他的好睡眠，无奈的笑了笑。  
布莱特一路上只顾着想林赢到底在打什么主意，歌都没听进去几首。他以为自己对林赢的感觉已经很明了了，可是没想到真的与他接触时，交谈时，四目相对时他却狠不下心对他说拒绝的话，即使这要求无理又莫名其妙。假扮男友这种狗血事情没想到有一天会轮到自己头上，他虽然算不上阅人无数但世面也见过不少，可他没能百分百摸透林赢到底葫芦里卖什么药，但是那水灵双眼里的真诚和期待却一分不少，所以即使他没有还没有完全想通透，情感就先于理智替他回答了好。  
于是本来想在路上可以聊聊相互了解增进一下彼此关系，没想到林赢真的就这么一路睡了过去，换成了布莱特一个人孤独的做着思想斗争，快到站的时候还是布莱特摇了几下才醒。  
“啊…快到了吗？”林赢满眼的迷茫。  
“嗯，还有十分钟吧。”揉着眼睛显然还想再睡“你昨天没睡好吗？”  
面对布莱特略带关心的寻问林赢自然开心，举着胳膊伸懒腰“为了出来玩，通宵改稿子来着。”突然又意识到什么，长大了嘴巴“一路上你是不是一个人很无聊！？”  
“不会，我有听歌。我看过你的ins，设计的很好看。”  
“真的吗？”林赢来了兴致“你喜欢什么风格的我帮你设计，免费！”布莱特也不驳他面子点点头答应。  
车子到了华欣站林赢又忙着联系酒店的接驳车，两人并排坐在宽敞的商务车里，林赢翻出之前做的攻略问他想去哪家吃饭，布莱特表示让他做主，自己都可以。  
这是一间豪华的度假酒店，大门气派，车子行驶了一阵才到了主楼，大厅里富丽堂皇，林赢四处张望的样子被布莱特看在眼里，还没到可以办理入住的时间，寄存了行李，林赢扭头问他。  
“你现在饿吗？”  
布莱特耸耸肩表示还好“我们出去逛逛吧。”  
“好。”林赢隔着一点距离跟在布莱特身旁。  
布莱特之前来过华欣一次，这个城隐蔽又静谧，街道上车都极其稀少，林赢和他依旧是隔着距离，样子拘谨又可怜的不敢接近他，丝毫没有刚刚要自己做他男朋友的勇气，布莱特悄悄离他近一点，那人就和受惊的兔子一样躲开。  
“你怕我？”布莱特逗他“我现在不是你男朋友吗？”  
布莱特真的不懂面前这个比自己还要高出几公分的男生到底怎么生的这么可爱，林赢脸红着点头，害羞的表情和刚刚的大胆判若两人。  
“那你这么紧张干什么？”布莱特拍了拍他的肩“放松点，我又不会吃了你。”  
“所以你是愿意的？”林赢终于又开心了起来。  
“嗯。”布莱特点头。  
“真的太谢谢你了！”林赢双手合十和他道谢，头顶毛茸茸的顶着一层金色的阳光，布莱特想伸手揉揉，但忍住了。


	4. 旅行

没想到事情进行的如此顺利，布莱特虽说表情震惊，但是好在他没当场拒绝，也没发火，林赢对此其实是心存感激的。于是几天内所有惴惴不安的情绪提终于可以沉淀下来，紧绷的精神也得到了舒缓，在车子的摇晃之间安然睡着，再睁开眼时布莱特正抓着自己的胳膊。  
寄存好行李，换了便携的背包林赢还是觉得有点手足无措，虽然他来之前做了很多准备，可是他依然不敢做完全的主导，他害怕布莱特不满意他的提议，他太想好好珍惜这次旅行了，所以希望这趟出游不止自己可以获得幸福，布莱特也能从中感受到快乐就好了，哪怕只有两天，他也想可以成为一个称职的”男朋友”，因为太在意所以变得更加小心翼翼。  
他跟在布莱特身边，偷瞄走路带风的帅哥，华欣的空气里都是海水潮湿咸涩的味道，在两人之间形成无形的屏障，让林赢不敢上前接近，可布莱特却突然走过来贴近他，林赢被吓了一跳。  
“你怕我？”布莱特冲着他微微笑着，嘴角的弧度性感却不张扬“我现在不是你男朋友吗？”  
林赢很吃这套，即使知道也许他是说着哄自己开心，心里也是喜悦又激动，红晕从脸颊一直染到眉梢，布莱特靠近时周身都是好闻的味道，不是洗护产品那么单调，但也没有古龙水那么浓郁，林赢形容不来，但觉得很适合布莱特，内敛却又狂野。布莱特拍着肩调戏他，终于真的确认了布莱特并不反感他的无理提议，林赢连步子都轻快了不少，就连东南亚的骄阳也没那么令人讨厌。  
午饭两人并没有去林赢提前找好的那几家餐馆吃，在路边随便找了家卖相看起来不错的店，口味也很好，好几天食欲不振的林赢也能吃掉一大半的炒米，看着布莱特在对面狼吞虎咽，给他把杯子里的水填满。  
“你在减肥吗？”布莱特没头没脑的提问让林赢愣住“感觉你比上次瘦了一点。”  
“是吗？”  
布莱特点点头“多吃点，太瘦了不好看。”对面的人把自己米饭里的鸡胸肉挑了出来放进林赢盘子。林赢惊喜又意外的看着布莱特自然而然的动作半天说不出话。  
“啊，对不起。”布莱特似乎也反应过来，勺子还停在半路上“那个…你如果不想吃就不要吃了。”  
“不不不。”林赢用手围住自己的盘子生怕对面的人又把东西收回去“我要吃。”  
就着那几块看似平平无奇的鸡肉林赢又吞进去几口饭，这是几天来他吃的最饱的一餐，华欣的午后过分炎热安静，太阳隐在云层里却依然烘烤着大地。布莱特从卫生间出来拍了拍林赢的肩示意可以走了，两人的距离比刚刚又近了一些，走路间不经意的摆手都时不时会碰到对方，布莱特没有躲开，这次林赢也没有。  
因为提前商量好了下午去海边玩水，林赢举着手机给布莱特看他选的海滩，每一个都是风景奇好，尤其是夕阳的美景让林赢向往。华欣的海滩不比热门的旅游城市，没有那么多的水上项目和游客，大多都是小巧而精致，现在正是旅游淡季，人烟更是稀少，布莱特选的是一个旁边有小山丘的海边，山的面前是海，海的起点是山，潮水来来回回的拍打在山脚，海浪的回声清澈悠扬，阳光下闪着粼粼波光。  
林赢的心终于也在眼前一片宁静美好中轻松了下来，迫不及待的想奔进海里，布莱特去租了太阳伞位，又买了零食和饮料，两人换好衣服躺在了沙滩上。蓝白相间的沙滩伞遮挡了阳光，厚厚的垫子也阻隔了一部分沙滩被烘烤的热气，林赢舒服的在上面伸着懒腰打滚，发现布莱特正盯着自己。  
“干嘛？”林赢不想承认，每次自己被布莱特这样注视就会忍不住害羞到脸红。布莱特摇了摇头不说话，却无比亲昵的拨开了挡住自己双眼的刘海，他用手撑着头侧躺着安安静静的望着自己，眼神里的情绪林赢读不懂，但那目光太过温柔，林赢怕深陷不敢多看，可是又那么深邃，将自己朝着他的方向拉，海风卷着一股股燥热吹拂在两人之间，却没有吹散两人交缠的目光。  
最终还是林赢先移开了眼睛。

虽说是要自己假扮他男朋友，林赢却没有任何言行超出礼貌的范畴，也不会要求他做些肢体上的亲密动作。所以这趟旅行对于布莱特来说进行到现在也没有想象中的难熬，他和林赢交谈不多，但无言往往是更严酷的考验。两人沉默的气场之间仿佛有种微妙的默契，非但不尴尬反而让他有种莫名其妙的舒适。  
午饭时两人也几乎没有说话，只是林赢面前的食物只动了几口他就不再进食，手撑在桌上看着自己视线无声柔和，布莱特不觉反感甚至有些喜欢。午饭过后从洗手间出来看到站在门口等他的林赢，不知为何突然有一种心安的感觉，走过去拍了拍他的肩，林赢带着墨镜看不到他的眼，但是那两颗小兔牙都透着笑意。  
就比如现在，在太阳伞撑起的一片阴影下，林赢安静的躺在自己身边，海风湿咸的胶着在两人之间，无形的将距离拉进，布莱特深深地望向林赢的眼底想要从他双眸中读取他的心思，林赢却移开了视线，阻止了他的窥探。  
午后的海滩除了他们没有其他人，静谧的可以，布莱特也在林赢身边躺下，他可以闻到林赢的香水味顺着风钻进他的鼻腔。  
“你为什么会做室内设计？”布莱特问他。  
“嗯…”林赢思考了一会儿“怎么说呢，我觉得能给别人设计出让人感到幸福的房间是很美好的事情。“林赢换了个姿势“你呢，为什么当纹身师？”  
布莱特扭头正对上林赢也看着自己，他双手枕在头下，皮肤白到发光。  
“纹身对于人来说是很神圣的选择，我很喜欢被人信任的感觉。”  
林赢赞同的点点头“能得到信任真的很幸福。”  
“所以你选择让我做你男朋友也是因为信任我？”  
“咳…”林赢连忙摆手“如果我说我只是为了你的皮相…”  
“啧啧啧。”布莱特摇头假装失望。  
林赢拍拍他的肩，开他玩笑“没关系，我相信你是个好人。”  
两个人的关系从这一刻开始终于发生了微妙的变化，话匣子就在一来一去之间慢慢打开，林赢也终于在自己面前放松了下来。与无声的默契不同，在交谈之中的林赢慢慢卸下防备，举止也自然了许多，林赢趴在垫子上聚精会神的听布莱特讲工作上的趣事，眼里满是好奇，也手舞足蹈的给布莱特说些自己的事情。一整个炎热下午他们在一方小天地从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，偶尔有三两个人走过他们也丝毫不在意，两人之间的超乎意料的契合，布莱特给他听自己喜欢的歌，林赢给自己看他最得意的作品，只是短短几个小时的时间仿佛真的已经相识多年。  
布莱特拉着林赢去踩水，沙滩炙热，海水温凉，布莱特在海浪与沙地之间奔跑，回头就看到林赢慢悠悠的跟在自己身后走，后背是海水入侵的山丘，显得他落寞又凄凉，布莱特跑到他面前伸出了手，林赢却愣住了。  
晃了晃手掌示意他，林赢的眼神却只是在他的脸和手之间疑惑的游荡，一阵僵持之间，布莱特就上前一步主动拉住了他的左手，他甚至觉得林赢微微闪躲了一下，才慢慢地也回握住他的手。  
牵着他并肩往海的深处走，林赢的手又细又软，没有想象中的温热，带一些冰凉，能够抚慰炎热的焦躁。海水漫过膝盖打湿了沙滩裤，一个猛浪来袭林赢被击中身体摇晃，布莱特发力本想稳住他的身体，没料到两人同时在软烂的泥沙里失去重心一头栽进海里。  
衣服湿了个彻底，紧紧黏在身上，满脸都是苦涩的海水，林赢被布莱特从水里捞起来的时候，满脸的震惊和委屈，布莱特笑着和他道歉，帮他把被打湿的头发理好，林赢却还是一脸闷闷不乐。  
“呛到了？”布莱特有点担心。  
林赢可怜兮兮的伸出舌头“好苦。”  
布莱特交往过不少男朋友，但像林赢这样撒娇自然不令人厌烦的男孩子却很少见。布莱特笑着将人拉上岸，拿了水给他漱口，又递了毛巾让他擦头发，看着他狼狈的模样只觉得可爱，拿出了相机。  
时间已经不早，林赢却坚持想要一起看夕阳，布莱特就坐在沙滩上陪他等，没想到天公都不作美，原本艳阳高照的天傍晚时却被厚厚的云层阻隔掉了太阳，布莱特看着林赢起身往前走了两步，那背影在广阔的大海面前显得脆弱单薄，刚准备起身过去林赢却扭身回来拉起他离开，头也不回。


	5. 初夜

林赢没想到，他人生可能只此一次的旅行会成为最大的遗憾。面对着一大片阴沉的天空，林赢把眼泪隐藏进眼底，扭身拉起布莱特就往回走，故作镇定。  
晚饭是在酒店楼下的餐厅吃的，食材新鲜，味道极好，可惜林赢心里惦记着其他事，东西没吃几口，一瓶红酒被他喝下去大半，起身离开时已然微醺，走路时有点晃晃悠悠。  
“你还好吧？”布莱特关切的声音从后面传来。  
“嗯。”林赢脑袋发懵的点头。  
在电梯里林赢缩在和布莱特相反的角落里，整个身子贴在冰凉的金属内壁上，试图缓解体内窜动的燥热因子，就连余光都不敢看向布莱特一眼。  
预定的房间是海景大床房，内饰装潢过分的豪华夸张，落地的大窗可以隐隐看到楼下随着灯光摇曳的椰子树，林赢把脸贴在窗边，从玻璃的反光中看着收拾行李的布莱特，手指悄悄的在窗上画着他的模样。  
“你先去洗澡吧。”布莱特突然发话将他吓得身子一抖，慌忙之间收回了手背在身后，手指纠缠在一起，脸上热的发烫，林赢已经分不清自己到底是醉意未醒还是过度紧张，呆呆的看着布莱特忘了答话。  
“你醉了？”布莱特一点点走近在他面前停下，距离刚好够林赢将他看个仔细，布莱特的五官太精致了，林赢第一万次在心底感叹，无论是远观还是近瞧，仿佛每一寸都经过细致的计算，缜密的测量才决定出如今的长相，他的眼睛大而深邃，鼻梁高挺，唇峰精巧唇瓣性感。林赢看着慢慢逼近的布莱特退后了几步靠在了落地窗上无处可逃，发现布莱特也正端详着自己，林赢红了脸，即使身后是冰凉的玻璃也无法缓解逐渐升高的体温。  
“我先去洗澡。“林赢慌忙逃窜狗在洗手间里手忙脚乱脑海里浆糊一团，先是差点把沐浴液往头上抹，又呆愣站在化妆镜前被吹风机烫到了耳朵，又磨蹭了好一阵才出去，布莱特正坐在沙发上玩手机，听到了响动抬头看向他。  
“你去洗吧。”林赢依旧不敢直视他。  
“好。”  
没过多久卫生间里就响起了流水声，林赢从背包的隔层里拿出了之前准备好的东西，放在了枕头底下，然后在偌大的房间里踱步，深呼吸着缓解着情绪，空调的舒爽凉风使他酒醒了不少却无法抑制手心的潮湿，听到卫生间里的水声戛然而止，林赢快速跑到床上躺下，举着手机耳朵却灵敏的捕捉着布莱特的动静。林赢将整个身子缩进被子里，只露出一双眼睛紧闭着，眼睫毛却紧张的抖动，感受到布莱特在床的另一边躺下，他开始呼吸变得急促。  
“你要睡了吗？”布莱特问“那我把大灯关掉了。”  
“好。”林赢攥紧了被子边，声音有些颤抖，睁开眼睛偷偷向旁边瞄，正对上布莱特看他的目光，林赢吓得扭过头。  
屋顶明晃晃的大灯被关掉，只留下了两边床头灯散发着昏黄的暖光，气氛瞬间变得柔和起来。林赢伸手摸了摸枕头下的东西，背对着布莱特偷偷调整呼吸，思想斗争进行到了极致，心跳在胸膛里咚咚作响，最终，林赢紧张的浑身冒汗，硬着头皮转过了身子，布莱特正半坐着玩手机，壮着胆子拍了拍他的胳膊，手就迅速收了回来。  
“怎么了？”布莱特不解。  
“你想不想做…”林赢声音越来越低，无论怎么想自己的要求真的是变本加厉，无理又变态。  
“做什么？”布莱特已经放下手机盯着他了，林赢开始更紧张，胸前的被子快要被他抠烂，心跳的频率已经超过限速，他连自己的声音都快要听不清了“做爱…”  
遭了，布莱特的眼神果然变了，要怎么解释自己不是变态，可无论什么理由听起来自己都很像个馋他身子的色鬼，这样的不停要求别人会被厌恶吧，可是他还没有被布莱特讨厌的勇气。  
“哈？”布莱特紧紧的盯着他。  
林赢现在恨不得可以遁地消失，可是布莱特的眼神一丝一毫都不肯放过他，让他在这尴尬到发指的气氛里动弹不得，无声的对视之中时间仿佛都凝固，林赢试图从布莱特的脸上看出答案，可是未果，那帅哥还是一脸不可置信的看着他。这间原本宽敞的卧室正从四面八方向他压迫而来，另他窒息。  
“没事我…我瞎说的！”林赢连忙摆手，笑容中满是尴尬“不用当真，哈哈哈…”转过身子不敢再看布莱特，丢人，无措，委屈的情绪在心里酝酿成泪意一股股的向眼眶里钻，林赢屏住呼吸闭眼忍着眼底的酸胀，将身子缩成一团。  
“好，做吧。“仿佛一个世纪后，林赢听到了将他从绝望中救赎却又推向地狱的声音。

布莱特心里其实也是七上八下，他已经越来越搞不懂林赢到底在打什么算盘，要他假扮男朋友却又不敢和他有肢体接触，不敢和他亲密又突然问他要不要做爱。如果单纯为了约炮何必如此大费周章，可如果是为了追他第一天就问要上床这种招数也太过猛烈。  
说实话一天的相处让他对林赢的改观很大，算不上完全的喜欢，但不可置否的是林赢正在一点点的吸引着他。他对林赢的态度本来已经就变得有些暧昧不清，没想到今晚的林赢才是真正的深水炸弹，表面波澜不惊实则却波涛汹涌。他原本以为林赢是喝醉了才口出狂言，但他从那双眼里看不出一点戏谑，此时又看着他背对着自己的身影又不知从哪儿跑出来的于心不忍，挣扎又纠结的答应了他的请求。  
林赢听到他的回答猛的扭头过来，整张小脸藏在被子里只露出湿润的眼里满是震惊的盯着自己，委屈的惹人怜惜，布莱特的心更软了。  
“你不用勉强的…”林赢声音闷闷的。  
“我哪里勉强？怎么想都是我比较赚吧。”布莱特靠近他“当然，我只在上面。”  
“我…都可以。“林赢显而易见的更紧张了，目光闪躲缩在被子里不敢动一下。布莱特打破了僵局主动向林赢靠近，后者立马闭起了眼睛。  
“你真的准备好了？”布莱特打趣道，林赢终于肯看着他，布莱特在他身边撑起身子，从高处俯视他，细细观察着他的五官，品味他的表情，挑起他的下巴“问你话呢。”  
“嗯…”林赢点头。  
他开始慢慢靠近林赢，将呼吸悉数喷洒在林赢的脸上，距离进到连细小的毛孔都一览无余，布莱特的鼻尖轻轻触碰他的皮肤，柔软却滚烫，将第一个吻落在了他的耳根，林赢下意识的缩着肩膀躲避，布莱特直起身子看他。  
“对…对不起。”好像意识到了自己的失态，林赢重新调整了姿势，一副‘英勇就死’的表情又把布莱特逗笑。  
“你这是什么表情，我又不会吃了你。”布莱特想了想又补充道“虽然也是某种意义上的吃。”  
看着林赢失语，体内的恶趣味终于被满足，正式的投入到前戏之中。他拉下了覆盖在林赢脸上的被子，侧着头去亲吻他的脖颈，順沿着皮肤走向一路朝上，贴着脸颊的吻细致又柔和的不留一丝痕迹。亲着他的鼻尖和额头，却始终没有将吻停留在他唇上。  
布莱特还不知道该以怎样的心情和他接吻。  
掀开了被子，林赢整个人手脚并拢直挺挺的躺着，清明的双眼中情欲还没掀起浪潮，布莱特伏在了他的正上方，没有犹豫的叼住了他的喉结吮吸，林赢配合的扬起脖子，身子却绷的更紧。两人之间是唾液与皮肤交缠的水声，布莱特用舌尖裹住他圆滚可爱的喉头，丰盈的双唇贴着紧致的皮肤，亲吻在脖颈之间来回游荡，向下接近了林赢的胸膛。  
他穿了一件系扣的睡衣，布莱特一手撑着身子，一手一颗颗的解开了他的纽扣，映入眼帘的是身下人起伏不定的胸口，手从敞开的衣襟探了进去，林赢虽然看起来瘦弱没想到身材还暗藏玄机，手掌里是他不狰狞却张力十足的胸肌，呼吸频率随着他手上的抚摸直线上升，带动他上下波动，布莱特望着林赢，修长的手指轻轻拨弄过已经变得挺立的乳头，林赢咬住了下唇，不敢呼吸。  
布莱特底下头吻了他的锁骨，然后是硬挺的胸肌，含住了粉嫩的过分的乳尖，身下的人发出了一丝细不可闻的呻吟，身体的抖动愈发明显，布莱特甚至可以听到他心脏的狂跳在耳边回响，林赢的身体比他想象的更加诱人，也更加脆弱而敏感，只是用力吮吸了几下就会肌肤上出现嫩红的痕迹，只是叼着乳头啃咬一阵那小家伙就立马变得充血肿胀，惹得布莱特很想加倍凌虐却又狠不下心去欺负。而现在林赢原本白嫩的皮肤在昏暗的灯下镀上一层柔和的光，均匀的肌理在敞开的衣服间若隐若现，乳尖小巧的可爱，在口腔的洗礼下包裹着晶莹的液体泛着色情的光泽，惹得布莱特也情欲更重。  
布莱特顺着吻下去，细腻的照顾着林赢的肌肤，试图缓解他的紧张。他看不到林赢的表情，无法确认他是否也在享受，但是男人之间最熟知讨好的技巧总是不会出错，布莱特伸手隔着睡裤抚摸上了林赢已经微微涨起的阴茎，身下的人猛吸了一口气反而将腿夹的更紧了，随后他的手被林赢抓住了。  
“你不会是第一次吧？”终于从他一系列的身体反应中确认了这一事实，布莱特抬起头看着他问。

布莱特的每一个吻都饱含温柔，手掌下的动作带着灼热的温度在他身上点火，把他一点点带入爱欲之中，林赢期待又害怕，身子控制不住的抖动，畏手畏脚的不知该如何回应布莱特的动作，又害怕自己像块木头让布莱特觉得没有情趣，然而这些都不是重点。  
他二十几年人生最窘迫之时也不过是现在了吧，脑袋一片混乱，性器还被人抓在手里，身上的人却在意自己是不是没有性经验。林赢的害羞大过恼怒，踌躇之间不知如何作答，他浑身动弹不得，音节都发不出一个，只有头小幅度的点了点也不管布莱特能不能看到。  
“第一次和我做没关系吗？”林赢觉得自己的心跳和布莱特的动作一起停住了，他也许只是问问，但林赢这时候已经极度敏感脆弱，满脑子的胡思乱想停都停不下来，躲避着目光不肯再与布莱特有眼神交流，呼吸都变得小心翼翼，感受到了布莱特的手从自己的下体挪开，仿佛准备抽身而去。  
“没事，做吧。”吞下了所有委屈，再次抬眼时，打碎的泪意只是让他双眸微湿，抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他打算离开的动作。被看轻又怎样呢，反正也不是会再见面的关系，林赢安慰自己。  
布莱特坐直了身子将T恤脱了下来，林赢着迷的看他精壮的上身，紧致的腹肌随着呼吸轻巧的起伏，宽大的睡裤已经被略微抬头的欲望撑出了色情的形状，林赢不敢多瞧。  
布莱特俯下身，用温热的身躯靠近他，开始逐渐变得粗重的呼吸打在他的耳边，仰着头承接着再次落在脖子上的吻，布莱特亲过他的脸颊，额头，在脖颈反复逗留却从不肯真正的吻他。林赢不知道做爱的时候还顾得上想这些有的没的是不是正常，他看着天花板出神，皮肤可以感受到布莱特嘴唇的温度，可心里不能。  
林赢的出神在布莱特将手伸进他内裤的时候被打断了，与刚刚隔着布料的抚摸完全不同，布莱特的手掌宽大又潮湿，在那除了自己还没被人碰过的器官上轻轻摩擦，林赢攥紧了身下的床单，闭住了双眼，而黑暗之中下体的感觉却意外的更明显，林赢甚至觉得自己可以感受到阴茎的褶皱镶嵌进布莱特的掌纹里，一下一下的撸动并不粗鲁，甚至比他自己自慰时的力道还要令人舒服，可他虎口处的薄茧有些坚硬的摩擦在柱体刺激了深层的快感。  
“嗯…”意外的呻吟声让林赢睁大了眼睛，布莱特正看着他轻笑出声。  
“舒服吗？”布莱特的指肚在他龟头来回拨弄，紧盯着他，林赢咽下了在口腔积攒许久的唾液，眼神不知该放在哪儿，布莱特撑起身子的手臂线条很好看，填充了情欲的眼睛迷人，就连微微咬住的下唇都性感的可以，他想一一欣赏，却没有直视的胆量。  
在悉心照顾抚弄下，林赢的欲望已经完全勃起，带着他的羞耻突突的在布莱特的手心跳动，前端渗出的液体被布莱特的动作带动着发出唧唧的水声，林赢将手臂搭在了眼上企图掩盖已经从眼底不停渗出的情动，身下的欲望却无比诚实的挺立并且胀大。布莱特可能是嫌裤子碍事，抬着他的屁股将裤子拽掉甩到身后，林赢的大腿肌肉绷的更加紧实。  
全身上下只有一件大敞着的睡衣将就覆盖着一点皮肤，几近赤裸的暴露在心仪的人面前，对于林赢来说太折磨了，他害怕布莱特不够喜欢自己的身体，怕毫无经验的自己无法让布莱特满意，甚至卑微的担心着布莱特会不会嫌弃这样的自己，可是下体被握在别人手里，他连遮掩和躲避的机会都没有。  
直到布莱特也褪下了裤子，已经被液体沾湿的内裤映入眼帘，阴茎勃起的形状清晰可见，林赢被冲昏了头脑，几乎是下意识的伸出了手去摸那鼓囊的肉团，指尖触碰着透着水渍的内裤，布莱特停下了手上的动作，诧异的看着他，林赢吓着缩回手却在半路上被布莱特抓住了手腕。  
于是林赢就直勾勾的看着布莱特拽着自己的手向他的胯部拉去，想抽出手躲避布莱特却更加用力的扯他，直接将他的手放进了内裤里，林赢的手背刚刚触碰到那滚烫的柱体，就打了个冷颤，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，汗液从后背开始蔓延。那庞然大物只是从裤边里微微探了个头，可观的尺寸就已经起到了很好的震慑作用，说实话林赢有点被吓到。  
被迫的将布莱特的下体握在手中，林赢一动不敢动，面红耳赤的祈求布莱特可以放过他，谁曾想布莱特竟然拉着他的手开始上下撸动了起来，林赢绝望了。一只手都圈不住的粗壮柱体在手心里窜动，烫的他手掌都痛，林赢没有经验更别提什么技巧，就连最简单的摩擦都是靠着布莱特的主动完成，他以一种诡异的姿势包裹着自己的手和阴茎，将所有重量压在自己身上，叼着耳朵吻。

林赢真的太青涩了，整个人缩在自己身下瑟瑟发抖，布莱特使出浑身解数温柔的对待他，却效果甚微。可怜兮兮的模样配上那双动情的眼，让布莱特的分身在他手里又硬了几分，他现在终于知道Mike说他太纯了是什么意思，真的太纯了。  
林赢急促的呼吸就贴在耳边，手里的可爱家伙跳动频率明显增大，布莱特觉得时机大概成熟，起身准备去商品架上拿润滑剂和避孕套，林赢却还抓着他的阴茎撸动着。  
“我去拿避孕套。”布莱特拍了拍他的手。  
“嗯？”林赢一脸被情欲攻陷的迷茫。  
布莱特又重复了一遍，林赢这下听懂了，脸蛋儿明显又红了一个度，扭扭捏捏的欲言又止。  
“松手呀你。”布莱特哭笑不得。  
“我有带…”  
“什么？”布莱特听不清。  
林赢松开了手在枕头底下摸索，拿出了一支全新的润滑剂和一整盒避孕套递到了自己面前，连外面的塑胶袋都还没拆封。布莱特没想到他要和自己上床，早就是计划好的一部分。而自己和塑料袋较劲的时候林赢就这样看着，他是真的搞不定这些包装，抠了半天还是完好如初。  
“我来吧。”林赢从他手里接过了润滑剂，布莱特就去扯避孕套的塑料包装，眼睛却紧盯着林赢的手不放。他的指甲又圆又小，甲床极短，粉粉嫩嫩的嵌在圆滚滚的指肚里，却三下五除二的利落撕开了那层塑料纸，又交还回他的手上。  
“谢…“布莱特觉得为这种奇怪的事情道谢反而会更奇怪，话说了一半就又硬生生的吞了回去，打开盖子挤了一坨冰凉的液体在手上，向他身下探去。  
只是刚刚进入了一个指尖，林赢整个身子就开始极速的收缩，那穴口更是硬生生的将他的手指逼退了出来，布莱特贴着他的脸亲吻安慰让他放松，手指在花穴附近轻柔的按压，伺机而动。他看着林赢痛苦的皱眉于心不忍，又挤了好些润滑剂在穴口，好一阵摸索之后花穴终于肯微微向他敞开，将将吞下一根手指，林赢的身子蜷缩着，看似瘦弱的大腿力道很大的夹住自己的侧腰，痛苦的表情溢于言表。  
布莱特俯下身子贴着他的脸亲吻磨蹭，他感觉得到林赢呼吸之间都是痛苦，吻掉了他鼻尖冒出的汗，为了缓解现在进退两难的局面，布莱特又叼住了林赢的幼嫩乳尖啃咬，也不敢过分用力，只是用舌头卷吃着，身下的人对这招仿佛很受用，挺着胸脯讨要更多，布莱特见有成效，轮番照顾着两处，将原本丁点儿大的小点吮吸的又红又肿，泛着水光突兀的挺立在雪白的胸脯之上，期间布莱特又成功的探入了两根手指。  
那从未有人侵入过的秘境严丝合缝的包裹着自己的手指，穴口括约肌无意识的吞吐将手指吸得更深更紧，林赢再睁开眼时，痛苦已经消失了大半，取而代之的是重新占领高地的迷蒙情潮，布莱特趁他走神又添了手指进去，不敢大幅动作，只有指尖在内壁里轻柔的按压，等待着林赢完全向他打开身体的那一刻，布莱特脱掉了内裤，将那根完全勃起的硕大阴茎暴露在了林赢面前，然后就看到了林赢几近呆滞的眼神，说实话布莱特的虚荣心在瞬间得到了满足，极大的满足。  
布莱特实在觉得如果连保险套都要对方替自己撕真的太跌面了，于是他用牙齿叼着扯开了自己一直不擅长搞定的包装袋，吐掉嘴里剩余的塑料，在林赢已经看呆了的眼神下将那橡胶的束缚套在了阴茎上，扶着进入之间甚至还撸动了几下，男人的表现欲。  
然而下体的粗壮和手指简直是两个量级的比较，就这么几秒钟时间，刚被扩展开的小穴又自动合拢了不少，布莱特甚至连龟头都还没完全放进去，就被骤然收紧的括约肌阻挡在外，林赢呻吟染着哭腔，架在腰上的腿也圈紧了他，尽管如此还是努力调整着呼吸配合他。布莱特见状也不敢硬上，耐心等待下一次时机，就这样拉锯战一般的好不容易塞了三分之一的柱体进去，就再也动不了了。  
林赢已经疼的脸色煞白，前端的阴茎也变得软趴，他的手紧紧抓着自己的胳膊，从自己的吃痛程度来看，可以想象林赢正遭受着怎样的煎熬，嘴唇被牙齿紧紧咬着。自己也被他不断收紧的后穴挤得生疼，这样下去只会两败俱伤，布莱特提出要不就到此为止，可是林赢却突然睁眼，泪眼朦胧的看着他摇头，眼底水花荡漾却忍着不掉一滴眼泪。  
“我…嗯…可以的…”他连说话的力气都快没有了，却仍然不肯放弃。  
布莱特实在想不通到底是什么支撑着林赢要忍耐到这一步，此时看着身下的人那副无助，痛苦又可怜的模样让他心疼，甚至比分身卡在一半的痛苦还让他难受，林赢的额头全是汗水，沾湿了已经凌乱的刘海，轻轻拂过他的发丝，发现他连面部的肌肉都在微微抽搐，嘴唇已经被咬的泛着血丝，而身下人竟然毫无察觉，他实在看着于心不忍，终于低头将那双唇从他自己的施虐中拯救出来，舔过带着铁锈味的牙印，给了他第一个吻。  
然后他看到了林赢的眼泪。

林赢在布莱特质疑自己的时候没哭，强忍着异物侵入的时候没哭，被那根过于粗壮的阴茎撑到身体快要裂开时也没哭，可是在布莱特终于吻住自己的时候，一瞬间，在心底里压抑的无奈，隐忍，疼痛全部被布莱特的举动治愈，原来他的嘴唇是这样温暖而柔软啊，林赢感叹。  
而这甚至都不是一个严格意义上的湿吻，布莱特只是在他的上唇反复吮吸，可每一次的动作都透着温柔怜惜，反而让他有了一种被他爱着的错觉，林赢终于在这个吻中流下泪来。  
他抽抽搭搭的哭的越来越凶，鼻涕眼泪横流，布莱特就停下来替他擦泪，嘴唇分开时扯出的银线不知是唾液还是鼻涕，挂在布莱特的嘴上，林赢伸手帮他抹掉。  
“怎么哭了？很疼吗？”  
林赢哭的上气不接下气，话都说不出一句，只能不停地摇头。  
“如果太疼，不要勉强。”布莱特还在试图劝他“我们下次好好准备，再做也可以。”  
听到下次的林赢头摇的更快了，嘟嘟囔囔着不要不要，眼睛已经被泪水模糊的看不清身上的人，粗鲁的抹了一把又紧紧的盯着他生怕那人反悔。  
“我…真的…可以的…呜呜呜。”林赢几乎说一个字就要抽泣一下，边说还边收紧了后穴，怕那人擅自退出那之前的忍耐就全部前功尽弃了。殊不知他的举动让布莱特也是更疼痛交加。  
“靠，你太紧了，放松点。”布莱特拍着他的腿抱怨。  
可是林赢哪儿还听的进去，慌乱之间做什么都不会经过大脑思考，又被布莱特莫名其妙的拍了一巴掌，心里更是委屈，直接从抽泣变成了嚎啕大哭。他满耳都是自己的哭声，连布莱特说了什么都听不清楚，他的手没有章法的在自己脸上抹来抹去，林赢也顾不上管，抽气之间后穴也跟着收缩将布莱特的分身又吞进去一点。  
布莱特又低头吻住了自己，和刚刚一样的浅吻，安抚了他的躁动与不安，像是一颗止痛片，从口腔进入，顺着血液在全身疏散开来，终于在这个冗长的吻里，林赢平静了下来，泪眼朦胧的看着布莱特。  
“那我们继续？”看到布莱特终于妥协，林赢点头表示赞同。  
他尽可能的，按照之前网上查的内容配合布莱特的动作，可是效果却不怎么样。他在这方面真的没有任何经验，只是看到那巨物就已经吓了一跳，谁曾想往进塞的时候才是真正的恐怖故事，现在倒好，卡在这尴尬的境地动弹不得，惹得两人都痛苦。  
林赢抱着布莱特的脖子，努力从身后的撕裂中转移注意力，布莱特尝试推进的动作让他头皮都在发麻，又被涂了厚厚的润滑液在入口处，布莱特在极小幅度的抽插中慢慢深入自己的体内，都感受的一清二楚，在他看不到的地方，林赢的眼角又挤出了泪水，顺着流进鬓角的发丝里，在已经破皮的嘴唇上添了新的齿痕。  
布莱特的粗喘在耳边越来越明显，他的手在穴口按摩着，分身过分填充在那狭窄洞穴里，龟速一般的进入，痛苦也在无限被放大，林赢终于意识到了这样下去没有结果，他伸手下去，一阵探索后摸到了那至少还有二分之一露在外面的粗大，一丝犹豫都没有，抓着就莽撞的往自己身体里送，剧痛将他的身体一分为二。  
林赢连呼吸都快忘了，他的手指紧紧抠进布莱特的背里，盘在他腰上的腿也失了力气掉落了下来，被布莱特的一只手接住，他浑身冷汗直流，而几乎已经全数没入的阴茎成为了他体内的唯一热源，布莱特在他脸上轻轻磨蹭着，是抚慰也是鼓励，身下动作着将最后一小截昂扬也成功的送入他体内，布莱特在他耳边发出了野兽一般的低吼，吓得林赢身子打着摆子。  
人体的构造真是妙不可言，看似不可能的物体竟然就这样完全的没入了自己的体内，林赢终于从疼痛中慢慢恢复了一点神智，沉淀了情绪将注意力全部转移到了与布莱特身体相融的地方去，那种即使得不到你的心也要得到你的人的自暴自弃让林赢在这场情事中将身段一降再降，然而真正完全融合的这一刻，是林赢这一整晚思绪最清晰的时候，他用穴口收缩着感受布莱特下体的宽度，用内壁的挤压记忆他的形状，用毫无保护的黏膜组织去体会他的温度。他努力的将这一切印入脑海里，记住这来之不易的欢愉。

接纳着自己的林赢的身体在此刻对于布莱特来说，就像是一块洁白的皮肤，纯净无暇，等着自己在上面落下第一次的印记，布莱特少有的体会到了紧张，仿佛那时学纹身出师后第一次在顾客身上动笔，紧张的有些手抖但却激动又兴奋，现在亦是如此。自己虽然算不上什么情场老手，但也不是纯情处男，性经验怎么也不至于比林赢还差，可是身下这人的反应他是第一次见。  
明明已经一副疼的要死的模样，却哭着喊着坚持作做下去的样子让他于心不忍，又被他太过激烈的反应搞得有些手足无措，一边给身下的人抹眼泪一边安慰着他，在他扶着自己分身往身体里塞的时候，布莱特心里的佩服大于快感。他交往过的人中从没遇到像林赢这般套路的，这个人看似单纯却让他无法读懂。  
深深嵌入背部的手指带来的疼痛可能及不上林赢的百分之一，布莱特鲜有的耐着心思去安抚他。林赢的穴口紧致内壁柔软，有些让处于空窗的布莱特难以抵抗的诱惑，他的分身又在兴奋的胀大，却仍不敢大动，怀里的人还在微微颤抖，布莱特蛰伏在他身上等着他完全适应。  
布莱特抚慰着林赢早就软下去的分身，又在他的脖颈和胸口细密的亲吻分散着他的注意力，林赢的分身真的是够可爱，粉嫩漂亮不狰狞，形状长度也很可观，握在手心里轻轻的把玩可以看到林赢细微的表情变化。他眼眸轻阖，鼻翼可爱的扇动，分身在布莱特的手里一点点恢复了精气神，散发着温热。布莱特在敏感的龟头处挑逗至渗出了粘液，手指在上面点压，拉起了暧昧的银丝。  
布莱特持续不断的努力终于有了成效，禁锢着自己的穴口终于有了放松的趋势，脸色也不是令人心疼的煞白，松开了嘴唇正常的吞吐呼吸，于是布莱特乘胜追击，随着撸动他柱身的频率，在他的体内浅浅的进出，感受着括约肌与他动作配合已经不再吃力，大量涂抹的润滑剂发挥着作用，翻搅出唧唧的水声，滋润着花穴与阴茎之间的摩擦。  
随着进出动作越来越顺利，布莱特也开始增加了力道和深度，坚硬的龟头像是勇猛的探路者，一点点撞开林赢厚实的肉壁，向更隐秘的地方进击。林赢起初还会有些痛苦的皱眉，后面表情终于趋于平静，被情欲渲染了的呼吸急促又炽热，林赢的手抱住自己的头，手指拉扯着他的头发。  
“嗯…”林赢的呻吟舒服又好听。  
布莱特像是得到了肯定，放下心来在那紧致滑润的甬道里大肆进攻，将之间掉落下的那条腿重新挂在腰上，手也从他分身上移开，用手肘撑在林赢的头侧。林赢的目光也锁定着他，瞳孔微微的转动，眼底的情欲也跟着波动，身体随着自己的抽插而动作着，布莱特也一错不错的低头盯着他，林赢的眼神动情又绝望，让他心疼，布莱特轻轻吻在了他的眼睑，不忍心再看。  
在肉壁里或上或下的变换角度寻找着林赢的敏感点，新奇的探索让他觉得欲罢不能，分身不断向更深处进入。  
“啊！”林赢这一声百转千回的飘进了布莱特心里，找准了地方就开始了猛烈的撞击，林赢的呻吟声陡然而升，依然带着一点点哭腔，像小孩子一样，带着惹人怜惜的可爱。布莱特一手在他头顶抚摸，亲吻着他。林赢整只手臂环在他的背上，闭着眼和他接吻，细微的哼唧声从相连的唇瓣中溢出，在两人身体间挤压着的林赢的分身，因为前列腺点受到的频繁刺激，也比刚刚又涨大了一些，直挺挺的戳在布莱特的小腹，将稀薄的白浊蹭了他一身。布莱特在他身体里的进出愈发顺畅，林赢的呻吟声被撞碎四处飘散，伴随着布莱特的低喘在房间回荡。  
“呃…嗯！”林赢的精液喷涌在两人的皮肤之间，布莱特下意识的去看林赢的反应，只见那小人儿意外又慌张，呆呆的看着自己，嘴巴微微张着，好一阵都没从震惊中缓过来，布莱特笑着顺着他双唇微张的弧度去吻他，他已经逐渐意识到他的吻对林赢的安抚作用非常有效，在身下的人平静之后布莱特又恢复了挺动，林赢喷洒在他身上的白浊在运动间在两人之间磨蹭，徒增不少情趣。  
感受到龟头在逐渐涨大，布莱特将身下的人抱进怀里，一手托着他的屁股，在内壁最深处反复研磨，隔着薄薄的橡胶也依然感受到林赢越来越高的体温在蒸烤着自己，林赢在自己耳边忍不住的嗯啊声让他越来越激动，身下的动作也发了狠力， 抱着林赢不断的位移，本来还在头下的枕头也换了地方，布莱特抽插的速度却越来越快。  
“啊！”林赢的脑袋被不断的顶弄磕到了床头的硬板上，发出闷响。  
布莱特有些抱歉的抱着小可怜的头又揉又哄，林赢眼神里埋怨和情欲交加，捂着被磕疼的地方不解的看着他。  
“对不起对不起。”布莱特忍着笑安慰他，揉揉毛茸茸的脑袋，吧唧一口亲在了林赢有些鼓起的脸蛋儿上赔不是，可是布莱特没想到林赢是个有仇现世报的主，突然故意收紧了的后穴以示报复。  
布莱特毫无预警的射了出来。


	6. 一次别离

布莱特从他身体里抽离的瞬间，空虚和疼痛感随之涌向了身体，后穴还在留恋的包裹着布莱特的阴茎，那依然有些膨胀的家伙快要退出的时候，林赢又不自觉的收紧了后穴，被布莱特捏了鼻子惩罚。  
“不许调皮。”布莱特责怪他。  
林赢噘着嘴觉得委屈，还未完全收缩的穴口周围全是自己的体液和润滑液黏腻的混作一团，两条腿瘫在床上动弹不得，他看着布莱特光着屁股在房间和卫生间之间忙来忙去，最后终于围了一条浴巾出来重新坐到他旁边，林赢这时还因为双腿间的疼痛和无力如挺尸一般。  
“你翻过去我看看。”  
林赢没听明白，皱眉看他不知所云。  
“我看看有没有破…”布莱特拍着他催促。  
配合着艰难转身，布莱特的手扒开了他的臀瓣，林赢羞的将头埋进手臂里，一张柔软的湿巾在股间来回擦拭，他敏感的缩紧了肌肉，却将布莱特的手往更深处挤压。  
“太好了，幸好没出血。”布莱特在他的后背吻了一下，林赢被激得身子一抖，头埋得更低了。  
“我去给你放水，洗过再睡知道吗？”说着布莱特就又进了卫生间。  
听着里面哗哗传来的水声，仿佛是一首安眠曲，林赢的意识越来越飘渺，疲惫和困意交织着侵袭大脑，原本只想闭目养神一下，没想到只是合住了眼睑就陷入了睡眠。睡着睡着就感觉到自己的身体仿佛漂浮在空中，双脚踩不到地面，一睁眼就看到自己被布莱特抱着正在往卫生间移动，林赢呆呆的看着那张棱角分明的侧脸。  
“不是和你说了不要睡？”布莱特感受到了他的目光。  
“我没有睡。”林赢狡辩“我只是闭着眼睛休息。”  
“哦~”布莱特拖长了尾音调笑他，林赢面子有点挂不住，拍了他的肩。  
布莱特将他放进了浴缸里，水温适中，轻轻柔柔在他的周身包围起来，那只大手托着他的后脑轻轻的靠在浴缸边上，林赢看着他面无表情的样子，手上的动作却又无比温柔，惹得自己又在向渐渐爱上他的深渊沉沦。  
“烫吗？”  
林赢舒服的眯眼摇头，身后的胀痛瞬间缓解了很多，两手搭在冰凉的大理石上好不舒爽，却眼疾手快的抓住了已经探进水里的布莱特的手。  
“你干嘛！？”  
“帮你洗啊。”布莱特答的理所应当“还是你要自己洗。”  
布莱特总有一种把自己置于两难境地的能力，现在的状况无论怎么选都没有两全其美的结果，林赢蜷起了双腿无措的看着布莱特。  
“害羞啊？”布莱特挑了挑他的下巴“做都做了，现在才害羞吗？洗好赶快睡觉了。”  
被布莱特说服了的林赢通红着脸放开了他的手，后穴还未完全恢复原来的形状，布莱特的手指很轻易的就潜了进去将残留的液体慢慢带出他的体内，情事刚结束不久的内壁敏感的可以，稍稍碰触都惹得林赢头皮发麻手发抖，脚趾扭曲蜷缩着，又下意识的去咬住了嘴唇，意识清醒之后痛觉也恢复了过来，林赢吃痛的用舌头舔了舔还能尝到隐隐的铁锈味“嘶…“  
好不容易挨过了清洗，布莱特扶着他起来，可是股间的疼痛让他站都站不稳，布莱特就揽着他的腰为他擦身体，一鼓作气把人又抱回了床上，林赢贪恋着这份最后的温存，搂住了布莱特修长的脖颈，靠在他的肩上。  
“睡吧，晚安。”布莱特帮他穿好了衣服又盖好被子，声音温柔的好似满是爱意。  
林赢却一点没有了刚刚的困意，双耳清晰的捕捉着卫生间里每一个细微的声响。洗好澡出来的布莱特光着上身背对自己擦头发，林赢在他看不到的地方注视着布莱特的背影，回想着刚刚也用手臂感受过那坚实的臂膀，心里窃喜又害羞，昏暗的光影里手臂牵动着背部肌肉的线条，性感的令人血脉喷张。  
当布莱特终于背对着他躺下的时候，林赢扭头看到了他肩胛骨那里一行精干的英文，好像是镜像的，费了点心思才完全看懂，不知为何莫名的有了一点偷窥到布莱特不为人知的秘密的快感，不由自主的偷偷靠近了他，小心翼翼的揽住他的腰，头靠在布莱特的背上。  
“晚安。”林赢说罢在他的纹身处吻了吻，迅速退回了自己躺过的那边。  
“晚安。”布莱特的声音里已经听出了困意，他关掉了自己那头的灯，调整了入睡的姿势。  
这是他第一次，也是最后一次和布莱特同床共枕，一个小时前他们相拥着紧密贴合，布莱特牵着他的手也吻过他的唇，然而现在他却背对着自己躺在床的两头，林赢扭过身子关上了最后一盏床头的灯。

布莱特第二天一睁眼，映入眼帘的就是依然熟睡着的林赢，身子和脸微微侧向他的方向，一直乖巧垂下的刘海也随性的掀起，充盈饱满的苹果肌泛着可爱的红，睡相乖巧，布莱特轻轻拨弄了几下他额前的发丝，不经意间触碰到他的额头才发现事情不妙。  
“林赢，林赢。”布莱特摇晃着沉睡的人。林赢只是哼唧着转了个身”醒醒。”  
“嗯…”  
布莱特又反复在他和自己额头间测试温度，拿起电话和酒店要了温度计又以防万一问了有没有退烧药，看着上面的数字布莱特有点头大，没想到还是疏忽了，布莱特努力把林赢摇醒。  
“你在发烧，起来吃点东西把药吃了。”  
“我不饿。”扭身又要继续睡。  
“乖，吃了东西才能吃药。”布莱特强迫他坐起来“我给你叫了粥。”  
林赢埋怨的看着扰他睡眠的人，身子软若无骨，布莱特刚把人扶起来，他就要往一边倒，活脱脱一个耍赖的孩子。把粥放在床头柜，又去扶正林赢的身子，把食物吹凉了才送到嘴边让他喝下去，林赢才乖乖吃了两口，就又开始吵着饱了饱了，布莱特只好又连哄带骗的让他吞下去半碗，林赢就一下也不肯张嘴了。见他烧的小脸通红也不忍心强迫他，看着他把药喝了才放心让他继续睡。  
可是林赢明显已经清醒了过来，湿漉漉的眼睛盯得布莱特发毛。  
“难受的话就告诉我。”布莱特替他掖了掖被角。  
“不难受。”林赢嗫嚅着“都怪我，上午的计划落空了。”  
布莱特笑他都这时候了还想着出去玩，拍了拍他的头“好好休息吧。”  
后面林赢又昏昏沉沉的睡着了，布莱特边守着他边玩手机，退烧药的药效有些不尽人意，林赢的体温好像比刚刚又高了一些，冰了毛巾敷在他额头上，布莱特突然想起了什么，拿起钱包出了房间。  
再回来的时候就看到林赢正无措慌乱的坐在大床上，原本在他额头的毛巾也被随意的扔在一边，看他进来也不吭声，布莱特快步走过去。  
“怎么醒了？”  
“你去哪儿了？”林赢带着哭腔质问。  
“我去给你买药了。”  
“那你怎么不拿手机？”  
“我就是…”  
“我以为你不要我了！”林赢着急的打断他“我一醒来看到你不在…”  
林赢的表情委屈极了，生病的人果然会格外敏感脆弱，布莱特赶忙坐过去安慰，将可怜的眼里含着泪的人抱进怀里拍着他的后背，解释道“我只是去给你买药，我怎么会不要你走掉呢？”  
这话一出布莱特就愣住了，怀里是仍然高温的林赢的躯体，他的体温好似传到了自己身上，让他也开始变得燥热了起来。其实他知道自己没必要做这些事说这些话，可是一看到林赢他的心莫名其妙的就软了下来，不忍心拒绝他，看他生病想要照顾他，发现他委屈会有点心疼，就连和他的肢体接触也变得越来越自然而然。但是布莱特不知道，自己这样算不算是喜欢他，他只是觉得自己还没有完全动心。所以就算此时此刻他怀抱着林赢，抚摸着他的发安慰他，也只是出于假扮男友的义务，而不是内心真实的情动，布莱特安慰自己。  
林赢突然挣扎着推开他，猩红的液体从他捂着鼻子的手指间流出来，他避开自己慌慌张张的往卫生间跑，因为腿上的力气还没完全恢复，走到一半差点踉跄摔倒，布莱特还没来得及过去扶他，林赢就冲进了浴室反手锁上了门。好一阵持续不断地水声之后林赢终于又打开了门，他下巴上还挂着几滴水珠，脸色狼狈。  
“你怎么了？”  
林赢只是摇摇头，转移话题“你饿了吧？我们中午吃什么？”  
等午饭的间隙布莱特给林赢的后穴上了刚刚买的药，果不其然那里已经又红又肿，也不知道这人是怎么忍下来的，挤了药膏上去，林赢疼的直抽气。  
因为突发的意外状况，林赢为两人预约的按摩也泡了汤，出发去车站前林赢坚持想再去一次海边，布莱特拗不过他就带着他去了酒店后面的私人海滩，可是天气仍然灰蒙蒙的一片死寂，没一点落日余晖的影子。  
林赢和昨天一样呆呆的一个人站在海边，布莱特这次没有犹豫快步走了过去却惊然发现林赢脸上挂着泪滴。  
“好气人啊，今天怎么又没有太阳。”林赢对着他强颜欢笑。  
布莱特看的着实心疼，捧着他的脸帮他擦泪问他要不要干脆多留一个晚上“明天是晴天，一定可以看到。”  
“没关系，我们走吧。“没想到林赢却拒绝了。  
回程的时候林赢又睡的七扭八歪，布莱特扶着他的头靠在自己肩上，在额头上试了试他的体温，还好体温已经降下来了许多。返程的路途总是过得非常快，下车分别的时候布莱特第一次被林赢主动的狠狠抱住，他的头埋在他的肩窝，头发在他的皮肤上微微摩擦。“这两天真的很谢谢你，再见。”林赢声音听起来闷闷的。  
在布莱特还没来得及将林赢拥进怀里的时候，那人已经放开了他然后就头也不回的进了地铁站。  
然后林赢就彻底从他的世界里消失了。


	7. 消失

林赢其实在布莱特将自己的头扶靠在他的肩上时就已经醒了，本来身子已经很不舒服，还要僵着身子的靠在布莱特肩上其实很累，可是林赢不舍得离开，他明明才认识布莱特，就要急着和他分开，说实话他是不甘心的。两天的时间简直如白驹过隙，他还有很多话没说，很多事没做，还没与他并肩看斜阳，还没告诉他自己的想法，还没等到布莱特爱上他。  
黑暗之中好像感觉不到时间的流动，一切就像静止在这一刻，感受不到周围的一切，有的只是布莱特轻盈的呼吸和颈间的温热。那如果不睁眼是不是这条路不会有终点，时间就不会有尽头，生命也不会有结束，他就可以一直这样和布莱特待在一起。  
车子停稳的时候布莱特并没有像往常一样及时叫醒他，他就顺势闭着眼睛继续装睡，贪图享受着和布莱特最后的相处时光。听着其他乘客窸窸窣窣下车的声音，车厢里从吵闹渐渐又恢复了平静，布莱特依然没有叫醒他的意思，但林赢知道是时候说再见了，这次他想掌握主动权，赶在布莱特张口之前，林赢直起了身子“到了吗？我们走吧。”  
从站台到地铁站的距离太短了，林赢还是刻意比布莱特走的快一点，他甚至不敢多看布莱特一眼。他觉得自己应该想几句华丽的台词作为和布莱特的告别，只是他还没想好怎么开口这段路已经结束了，和布莱特沉默的面对面站着，看到布莱特目光投射在自己身上，鼻腔和眼眶里的酸胀怎么也止不住，林赢低下头躲避他的目光掩藏泪意，张开双臂紧紧抱住了眼前的人。环着布莱特的臂膀不舍得放，整张脸埋在他的脖颈中间，可以闻到那股已经算不上陌生的淡雅香水味道。他努力搜索着脑海里可以调动的词汇，却怎么也组不成一句完整的话。  
“这两天真的很谢谢你，再见。”林赢头也不回的离开了，他没有扭头再看一眼的勇气。周日晚上地铁里人潮汹涌，拥挤的人群却没能把他的悲伤冲散，林赢在沙丁鱼罐头般的车厢里止不住的后悔，埋怨自己为什么没胆量再和他多说几句话或者再多看他几眼。  
又回到了这个房子里，明明只是离开了两天，这里一切都变得让他熟悉的陌生，林赢坐在床上发呆，突然没了布莱特在身边让他有些不适应，习惯真的是个可怕的东西。不足48小时的相处已然让他变得对布莱特更加依恋，他感受过布莱特的温柔和甜蜜，也承受过他带给自己撕裂的痛楚，他开始变得渴望更多，他希望能和布莱特一起入睡一起醒来，希望能和布莱特谈一段真实的恋爱，他想要参与布莱特的人生。  
人的贪心果然是没有下限的。  
LINE的聊天列表里是布莱特刚刚寻问自己是否安全到家的消息。林赢不敢点开，将对话框轻轻向左一滑就跳出了删除的提示，握着手机的手在颤抖，忍了一路的眼泪霹雳吧啦的掉了下来砸在手机上，花了屏幕也模糊了自己的眼眶。手指在左右之间犹豫不决的来回滑动。林赢又戳进布莱特的ins，他上传了几张这次的海滩照，其中一张的右下角在一个模糊的人影上布莱特标记了自己，林赢依依不舍的看着那个黑色的小框，将图片保存了下来，取关了布莱特的账号，只是最终还是没舍得删掉那个对话框，留着那个小小的‘1’仿佛为自己留个最后的念想。  
依照计划，旅行结束后他会像之前和爸妈商量的一样去医院接受治疗，对未知的恐惧又再一次从头到尾的包围了他。在那几天他人生最灰暗的日子里，林赢一开始消极到只想着放弃，他知道这样轻率的退缩是对所有人的不负责，可是想到要无尽的吞食药片，承受化疗的痛苦，所有的一切只想让他逃避。可是看到父母担心的样子，林赢抱着在他怀里哭的伤心欲绝的妈妈娇小的身躯又看到爸爸凝重的表情，那句说想要放弃的话在嘴边变得怎么也说不出口。  
然而他也明白当活下去也变成一种奢望时，其他事情都变得虚无缥缈，他也不想留给自己无谓的希望，所以不如及时止损，趁早断了念想。  
林赢关掉了手机。

布莱特从华欣回来以后，先是处理了因为旅行而推后的两个预约客人，又接了一个给小剧组画纹身的工作，等一切都忙完了之后才发现之前发给林赢的消息全部石沉大海。看着一条条文字已经快两个星期了依然显示未读没有回信，布莱特才意识到出问题了。他拨了语音电话过去也是无人应答，这样的状况又持续了几天，布莱特终于坐不住了。他不相信在二十一世纪有哪个年轻人可以忍住十多天不使用社交账号，出现这种失联的情况只能有两个原因，一是他根本就是故意在忽视自己的消息，二是他出事了，然而无论哪种情况布莱特都无法接受。  
他想到了一切可以找到林赢的方法，去ins里查看他的动态发现林赢已经很久没有再更新过画稿，发私信给他才看到林赢已经对他取消了关注，而他的私信请求也一直没有得到许可。他开始后悔自己怎么没有问过他在哪家公司上班，家住在哪里，甚至都没有保存过他的手机号。布莱特的悔恨和不解一样在心里疯长，他想不通林赢怎么突然就和人间蒸发了一样，还要这样断了和他一切的联系。  
最后无奈之下只能求助Mike，看着那一串数字布莱特抓住了最后的希望稻草，兴致冲冲保存好号码之后布莱特却犹豫了，他突然冷静了下来，不知道自己该以怎样的立场质问林赢为何消失，自己不过是他两天的男友罢了。原来是他没有意识到，两人只是回到了那个周末前的状态，没有沟通也没有交集，林赢一直都只是好友列表中的一个人，他从未想过要联系他，也许这才是正常。  
可是那两天的相处让他无形之间改变了太多，从他答应这场荒诞的旅行开始，林赢就像是为他铺设了一个个甜蜜的陷阱，让他飘飘然的坠落进去还不自知，林赢的一颦一笑的在吸引着他，可爱动人的撒娇让人不觉反感，也会因为他的落寞和眼泪而感到心痛，林赢就这样一步步在他面前从一个名字代号变成了一个鲜活的人，他才刚刚开始占据了自己的一方世界，却刹那间全身而退徒留他一人还在回味，而林赢只是兑现了他开始的那句‘不再见面也可以’的承诺。  
想到这里布莱特放下了手机，安慰自己遗忘只是时间的问题。可是当他第一百次确认林赢有没有读取他的LINE，第一百零一次上ins查看林赢有没有更新内容，第一百零二次打开通讯录找到林赢电话的时候，他决定不再犹豫，拨出了那个号码。之前所有的紧张期待，做了千八百遍的心里建树，模拟了无数次的开场白都在一句机械冰冷的您所拨打的电话已关机中化为灰烬，他开始担心是不是第二种预想发生了。  
‘林赢最近有和你联系吗？’布莱特走投无路，再次拨通了Mike的电话。  
‘没有，我最近忙店里的事情，好久没联系了，不是给你他的电话了吗？’  
‘我打了，他关机。’  
‘哟哟哟，你是不是和他玩出感情了，要追他？’Mike的声音轻佻的可以‘你得请我吃饭啊，我也算你俩的月老。’  
‘你有没有别的方法联系他？’布莱特根本顾不上他的调侃。  
‘发LINE啊。’  
‘我当然知道发LINE！可是他不回我消息，连看都没看，也没有拉黑我。’布莱特声音越来越焦急‘从我们回来以后我就再也没联系到他，我担心他出什么事…’  
‘他那么大个人能出什么事啊。’Mike不以为意的态度让布莱特更加恼火‘你是不是做了什么让他不爽的事，他故意躲你呢？这家伙敏感的可以。’  
这句话又再一次戳在了布莱特的痛点上，刚刚还犹如斗鸡一样炸毛的人瞬间泄了气，他连反驳一句的资格都没有。  
‘我也不是这个意思，说不定他忙着工作没看到也有可能。’Mike感受到了他的低气压，赶紧解围。  
‘所以说啊…故意躲着我也就算了。’布莱特从没觉得自己在一个人面前如此卑微过‘只要人别出事就好。’  
Mike终于答应帮他，布莱特又问到了林赢的公司和公寓的地址这才安心的挂了电话催促着让Mike去找人，可想而知Mike那边的结果也不好，林赢不止对他一个人失联了。  
‘他也没有回我信息。’Mike也终于发觉了事情不对‘总之我会先想办法联系他父母，有消息再联系你。’  
此时的布莱特早就已经坐不住，他等不到Mike的结果，出发动身去了林赢的公寓找他，然而他把门铃快要按穿了也没见有人来应门，想到林赢也许在加班，布莱特就坐在车里死死盯着那栋公寓的大门，势必要把这人给等到，夜色渐深也没有看到林赢归家的身影，布莱特灰溜溜发动了车子的回家。  
第二天布莱特打算要再次出发去林赢家前接到了Mike的电话，赶到医院时手心里全都是汗，腿有些发抖的等待护士帮自己查林赢所在的病房，往走廊那头走的每一步都异常的沉重，紧闭着的房门上赫然写着林赢的名字，布莱特敲门的手抖得厉害，握紧了拳头调整呼吸。  
‘咚咚咚’  
里面没有声音，布莱特小心翼翼的拉开了推拉门，迎接他的是空荡荡的房间，林赢不知道去了哪里。这是一间还算宽敞的单人病房，里面却干净的床头连束鲜花都没有，床铺有些凌乱，加湿器正在吞吐着一缕缕蒸腾过的水汽，看来这人只是暂时离开。布莱特这才反应过来自己也是两手空空的就跑了过来，可是不管怎么说先把人逮到才是重点，焦急等待的每一分钟都变得难熬，坐立难安的在病房里踱步，不知过了多久，推拉门被轻轻的打开。  
门外蹑手蹑脚的林赢在消失了近一个月之后终于又重新出现在了他的面前。


	8. 兔子与乌龟

今天是没有化疗的日子，打发了一直守着他的妈妈回家休息，林赢从病房出来在走廊里走路放风，隔着老远就看到一个熟悉的身影在护士站前，林赢愣了三秒扭头就往病房走，半路上拐进了公用卫生间，在味道并不好闻的小隔间里林赢如坐针毡，觉得等的时间已经够久，推测布莱特应该已经离开的林赢蹑手蹑脚的回到了病房，不料刚刚拉开门就看到正对门口站着的布莱特一脸严肃，林赢尴尬的杵在推拉门之间和里面的人对望，扭头就准备逃跑，刚走了没两步就被布莱特生拉硬拽回了病房。  
布莱特把他的胳膊捏的生疼，满腔的怒火从他眼里喷射而出，林赢被这可怕的气场吓住，咬牙忍着疼，不敢惹怒一点就着的人。两人就这样僵持了一阵，还是布莱特先开口打破了沉默。  
“为什么不告诉我你的病？”  
林赢很诧异，他以为布莱特会质问自己为什么不回他消息玩消失，或者是讨伐他占了他身体的便宜就一走了之，万万没想到他竟然在意的是自己瞒着他生病的事，这反而让他哑口无言不知如何作答。  
“我…”  
“耍我很好玩是不是？你知不知道我找你找了多久？”布莱特变得越来越激动，说话也开始语无伦次“为什么不回我的消息！电话还关机！你以为关机我就找不到你吗？还有，为什么要瞒着我你生病的事，突然出现让我假扮你男朋友，前一天还要和我上床，第二天突然消失一个人跑来治病你觉得很酷是不是！？”  
林赢挣开了布莱特不停晃动他肩膀的手，强忍着想一拳打过去的冲动，心里压着委屈，愤怒又不解的盯着布莱特。对视之间布莱特仿佛也意识到说错了话，粗鲁的用手抹了一把脸向前走了一步，想过来牵他的手，林赢却下意识的后退一步躲开了，两人看着布莱特还悬在空中的手，气氛尴尬到了极点。  
“对不起，我…我刚刚太着急了，我不是这个意思。”布莱特解释“我是真的担心你，从那天以后你再也没有出现过，我一直提心吊胆，怕你是不是出了意外，如果不是Mike…”  
“我们之前说好的。”林赢打断了他“旅行结束后就不再见面的。”  
“可是我没有答应！”布莱特又一次抓住了他的手臂“我只是答应了假扮你男朋友，可是我没有答应不再见面，也没有答应和你分手。”  
“什么？”林赢听不懂他在说什么绕口令。  
“那天你和我说再见，我可没和你说，所以严格来说我还是你男朋友。”  
“你！你这不是耍赖吗！”林赢大惊，布莱特这是在搞什么套路。  
“总之我没有答应要和你分手，我就还是你男朋友。”  
林赢被搞得哭笑不得“你别拿我开玩笑了好不好？”  
“我没有，我认真的！”布莱特直摇头。  
“别搞笑了好不好，我不是傻子。”林赢坐在了床上“如果不是我要求，你有想过做我男朋友吗？你找我到底是因为突然喜欢上我还是只是以前从没有人这样对你你不甘心而已？”  
布莱特哑口无言的盯着林赢。  
“我确实是因为喜欢你，所以才想方设法骗你陪我出去玩，要你假扮我男朋友，甚至…“林赢停了下来调整呼吸“甚至放下尊严和你做爱。但是我不需要因为你怜悯我没几天活头就跑来说什么你还是我男朋友的话，你对我的感觉我们两个都清楚不是吗？”  
“可现在不一样了。”布莱特试图解释却又被林赢打断。  
“对我来说没什么不一样，我有那两天的回忆已经足够了，真的谢谢你让我感觉很幸福，我没有什么奢望，但求求你别给我希望了行不行？”  
不知不觉间林赢的眼泪顺着下巴一滴一滴的砸在病号服上晕开了片片水渍。布莱特坐在了他的身边，林赢就故意挪开了一点距离不去看他。  
“我承认，我之前并不喜欢你。可是我发现看不到你我也会想念，联系不到你我会着急会担心，想起要找你才发现自己其实一点也不了解你，我生气又后悔，明明我曾经有大把时间去认识你。”布莱特试图拉他的手，林赢犹豫了一下却还是躲开了。

布莱特看着一再避开自己的林赢，明白再这样下去只会让他更反感，于是也不再强迫他。从把人拽回到病房开始，原本乖巧又可爱的人就没有说过一句中听的话，一副妄自菲薄的样子更是让他生气又无奈。  
“我甚至都没有问过你的电话号码。”布莱特想到这里自嘲的笑笑“这几个星期每天都在等着你回复我消息，我向Mike打听你的行踪，要来你的电话，甚至在你家楼下等了一晚上的时候，我根本想不通你为什么失踪，每天担心的要死，生怕你是不是遭遇了什么不测…你怎么能把我的感情说成对你的怜悯呢？”  
布莱特看着眼前更加消瘦的人，心里不是滋味。不到一个月的时间，林赢变得比之前憔悴了许多，治疗的痛苦在他身上留下了显而易见的痕迹。原本就高挑的身材在宽大的病服里显得骨骼突出，肉感的脸蛋儿也凹陷了下去，衬得颧骨的形状更加高耸令人心疼。他迅速地抹掉了眼泪，手又紧紧攥着裤子，布莱特想伸手去拉，权衡之下还是忍住了。  
“今天早上Mike和我说其实你是生病了，我手抖得连车都没法开，那时候我才觉得只要你人没事剩下的一切都不重要了，这样也能算是对你生病的怜惜吗？”  
布莱特将身子挪过去一些，贴着林赢坐，这次林赢没有躲开。  
“那两天不止对你来说很特殊。”  
林赢听到这句话终于肯抬头看他，被泪水冲刷过的眼睛湿润又明亮，水汪汪的看着自己惹人心疼，身子因为哭泣可爱的抽搐，周身散发着脆弱和无助，布莱特想把人好好抱在怀里。  
“可是你不喜欢我，我感觉得到，你真的不用拿这些糖衣炮弹来哄我开心。”林赢又低下头“我本来也没有奢望你能给我什么，你也不需要觉得有负担，都是我一厢情愿的。不过你能来和我说这些我还是很开心的。”  
林赢说到这里不肯再开口，情绪也稳定了下来安安静静坐着不再与他有任何交流。  
“可是世界上很多事情都是在变的，你认识到的只是以前的我，你为什么就是不肯相信我，看看现在的我呢？”布莱特握住了林赢的手，小心翼翼的摩挲着，仿佛一件失而复得的珍宝。  
“我不是不相信你，我是不想空怀希望了。”  
林赢的话一出，布莱特愣住了，他突然明白了林赢为什么一直对他的再次出现如此的排斥，从两人一见面开始他就不停的质问林赢的失踪，埋怨他的躲避，不解林赢为什么不停地质疑自己的感情，从始至终他只是站在了自己的立场考虑问题，觉得只要林赢心里对他还有意思，自己肯争取很多事情还有回转的余地，但是却一直忽略了他的处境，林赢现在才是那个身心最疲惫的人，他所要承受的远比自己想的要沉重。林赢曾小心翼翼的将他交给自己，他却没有参透其中的含义。  
布莱特发现自己真的自私又莽撞，病房又回到了一片寂静。  
“对不起，我…”  
“所以请你回去吧，如果作为朋友来看我我很开心，但是不要再说这些奇怪的话了。”林赢抽出了手站起来“我送你下去。”  
布莱特并不想走，他不想放弃但也不想再让林赢难过，手足无措之间房门被拉开，护士推着车进来，看到两人的对峙吓了一跳，林赢哭的眼睛发红，无措的看了眼布莱特，和护士打招呼。  
“该吃药了。”说着就从推车上拿出了标着林赢名字的小盒，里面的药片五颜六色“今天下午有注射。”护士提醒完就推着车走了，离开之前又偷偷瞄了一眼布莱特。  
林赢把药盒放在床头的柜子上，布莱特想帮他倒水都插不上手，只能看着他从旁边拿出水瓶倒了水，面无表情的将大大小小的药吞下去，一杯水也就这么见了底“看到了吗，这就是我现在的生活。”  
“生病有什么可怕，我们可以一起战胜它，我会陪着你。”布莱特急着表态。  
“呵…有什么可怕？”林赢的冷笑让布莱特觉得心慌“一开始的时候，我真的很讨厌吃药，有的颜色好看吃起来却特别苦，有的药片大到仿佛会卡在食道里，喝多少水都咽不下去，在嗓子里不停地泛着苦味。还有这个滞留针，针头一直扎在血管里的滋味真的一言难尽，胶布周围又痒又红，刚刚适应了没过几天就又要换手，我宁可每天都扎一针进去也比这样好受。化疗也比我想的要痛苦，像是要把我身体里最后一丝力气抽走，一想到我就会双腿发软，每天吐出来的东西比吃进去的还多，不久以后我可能还会脱发，或者有什么其他无法预料的并发症。”林赢把玩着空了的药盒，语气不以为意“第一周真的是生不如死，我都想要不干脆放弃算了，宁可舒服点活着，可是第二周开始药片好像也没那么难以下咽了，第三周我已经习惯了在不需要化疗的日子里可以偷偷放松一下，可是现在才一个月不到啊。我以后的生活就是在这十几平方的病房里，穿梭在各个诊疗室之间，日复一日，你说这有什么可怕？”  
靠在床头柜上林赢看着他“现在我连能走到哪一步都不知道，你这样突然出现和我说这些…”林赢顿了顿“我是个没有未来的人啊，我什么都给不了你。”  
原先还气势汹汹的布莱特在林赢的话里慢慢败下阵来，他认为的走近林赢的动作反而是让两人渐行渐远的反作用力，他仗着自己那一点片面的感情，天真的认为很多事情都是事在人为，可他现在明白了，今天他夸下海口的誓言，是要林赢拼了命去换的，布莱特懊悔不已。  
他站起身去拥抱林赢，轻声细语的为他的莽撞道歉“但是…”布莱特说“我来这里也不是为了从你这里得到什么，我尊重你所有的选择，可是林赢，你不可以让我连和你说再见的机会都没有。”


	9. 推拒

说真的，从今天布莱特突然出现开始到他和自己说的每一句话，林赢心里都是感动的。  
他的告白，他的急迫，他的担心，甚至他有些口不择言的抱怨在林赢听来其实是一种幸福，自己第一次交待出去的真心，在不安的悬浮之后终于被他捧在了手心，林赢庆幸自己也算是没有看错人。而此时，在这个消毒水味弥漫的病房里，被布莱特抱在怀里的感觉，犹如一株濒临干枯的植物，突然获得了丰沃的肥料滋养。这是他们真正意义上的第一个拥抱，既不优雅也不浪漫，可是布莱特的手臂宽广有力，将他牢牢圈在胸前的一方天地，颈间还是那股熟悉的味道，林赢的手在他身后起起落落，最终还是垂在身体两侧。  
然而只依靠所谓爱情养料的存活是不会长久的，林赢深知这点。  
虽然不舍得但是过多的留恋反而会更加迷失自己，他用力从布莱特温暖怀抱里挣脱出来，双手抵在他的肩膀撑起了自己与布莱特的距离，低垂着头不敢看向他的双眼，他怕自己会在那双迷人的眼眸里动摇。  
“别这样。”林赢说。  
“你可以不接受，但是别推开我。”  
林赢摇了摇头，布莱特抬手抚摸着他不停颤抖的手，试图安慰他，拉进两人的距离。  
“我也想照顾你，只要让我陪在你身边，就算作为朋友也好…”布莱特开始妥协。  
“别天真了好不好，你根本不知道要面对的是什么。”  
“如果你都不害怕的话，我怎么会害怕呢？“林赢冰凉的手感受着布莱特的体温，一点点从末梢神经随着血液传递到心脏。  
“你有勇气在这里与生命博弈，那我为什么没有勇气陪你一起呢？”布莱特抬起了林赢的下巴深深地望着他“你已经努力向我迈进了这么远的距离，现在只需要站在原地等我向你走过去就好。”  
不得不说，布莱特的话太诱人了，即使在错误的时间和地点，可以听到有人对自己说这么一番话，林赢还是不可抗拒的心动了。虽说不是第一次听到告白，但是布莱特所说的每一个字都让他喜欢的不得了，好不容易压下去的泪意又渐渐翻涌上来，布莱特的眸子温柔又深情，和之前看向自己的眼神完全不一样，那种凝视，哪怕多看一眼都会义无反顾的沉沦。  
可是他从来不是什么圣人，怎么可能不害怕呢，他对每一件事都怕的要死。他害怕吃药，打针，痛苦的化疗，害怕病房里不断增多的仪器，他害怕面对家人，害怕看到医生。更害怕自己会越来越迷恋布莱特，怕他离开自己，怕生命突然结束。  
但是他做不到把布莱特拉拢进他绝望的人生当中，他希望给布莱特留下的是关于他的美好的回忆而不是让他看遍自己的脆弱，窘迫和狼狈，最后只是把时间浪费在没有结果的人身上。短短几分钟林赢的内心挣扎不比和父母谈话那天的差，他的手还被布莱特温暖的握着，但是时候说再见了，林赢抽出了手，躲离了布莱特的视线范围。  
“如果我没有生病，即使再难我也会努力把你追到手，但是现在，我不想再多一个因为我而痛苦的人了。你现在所谓的好感，在以后暗无天日的日子里会慢慢消耗殆尽，最终累积成疲惫与怨恨，那时候如果你说要离开，我大概会疯吧。”林赢一个人滔滔不绝，也不管布莱特是不是听得进去“我妈妈每天机械的两点一线的照顾我，她什么都不说，但是肉眼可见的越来越憔悴，她为了我舍弃了她原本的生活，每天变得无聊又乏味，还要强装起乐观的样子安慰我，她从不会和我抱怨，但是她的疲惫我都看在眼里。我不敢想象如果这个人换成是你，我应该怎么去面对，很多事情没有我们想的那么简单，做起来不像是说一句承诺那么轻易。”  
布莱特看着他他沉默不语。  
“你说我自私也好，虚假也罢，我只想让你记得我以前的样子，至少那时候的我是美好的。我把身心都交给过你，你也给了我回应，我已经很知足了。”  
林赢绕到病床的另一头，背对着布莱特坐下“你说让我相信你，我自己都不相信我自己，我怎么去相信你？”  
“你不会想过这样的生活的。”坐着看窗外的树，玻璃上隐隐约约映出布莱特的身影，像是他们之间的关系，明明人就站在面前，伸手抓住的不过是幻影。  
“而我也不想你过这种的生活。”林赢觉得今天他可能流完了攒了二十多年的泪水。

布莱特看着林赢孱弱的背影，如同在海边那天的一样落寞。突然明白了那天的他为何看起来那样悲伤，现在回想一下那时候的他虽然时常弯着嘴角，但是却没有一次是真正带着笑意的，这样想来当时看似异常的举动和要求都变得合理了起来，布莱特无法想象当时的林赢是抱着怎样的心态对他说出那些话的，而自己却仅仅是因为觉得好玩而答应了他。  
但这一次他不能再放任林赢一个人去难受，他慢慢走过去，在对面的床边坐下，两人就这样隔着距离，背对彼此，但布莱特却觉得此刻比之前的任何时候都更靠近他的心，比那一晚他深深拥抱过林赢的距离还要近。  
今天的林赢卸下了伪装，将隐藏在内心深处的无奈和绝望毫无畏惧的一点点铺开给他看，没有什么比这一刻的林赢让他更觉真实。他向自己展示了全部的脆弱和坚强，可以勇敢的与病魔抗争，但也不掩饰自己的无助与渺小，在布莱特眼里这一切都让他变得更加迷人。  
而在听过林赢的话之后，他多少可以理解为何自己被一而再再而三的拒之心门外，布莱特承认，林赢的担心不是全无道理。在进入这间病房前，他所能考虑到的只是对林赢失而复得的欣喜，他会不由自主的开始幻想与他在一起后的美好，被喜悦冲昏的头脑让他忽视了林赢面对的是病痛的折磨和血淋淋的真相，只是短短数周，生命的不堪一击让他变得敏感，将一切看的通透。因为害怕没有未来，所以不肯抱有希望，在周身筑起围墙，圈起一块安全的领地，一味地拒绝别人对他的好。  
而林赢今天也将这样的现实赤裸裸的摆在了他的面前，布莱特听着林赢说出的每一个字，虚无又真实，在这几十分钟的交流中他不仅要打破对林赢原先的认知，还要重新架构一个新的思维模式来面对眼前的状况，而最大的问题是林赢说的话看似无情但句句在理。如果非要实话实说，他不确定自己是否真的有把握能够陪着林赢抗下所有的黑暗时刻，毕竟承诺总是太轻易。虽然两人的身体曾经紧密的契合，但还没有做到完全的心意相通，这样一来，他仅凭借着好感的支撑在与生命的抗衡中显得尤为脆弱。  
然而林赢将这个选择题交给了自己，他大可以在更投入之前及时止损转身潇洒离去，也可以留下来继续他的坚持不计后果的陪着林赢走下去，而布莱特站在中间左右为难。  
在一段很长的沉默中，渐渐正午的太阳收回了洒进房间的阳光，两人依旧背对着而坐，谁也看不到对方的表情，猜不到彼此的心。  
“你说的没错。”布莱特最终还是无法就此放弃“你要面对的东西是我无法想象的，不能体会你的绝望，也不能为你分担痛苦。可是有一点你说错了，关于未来的长短，对于每个人来说都是一样的，生命的长度不单单是用疾病或健康来断定，未来和明天对于你我来说都是未知数，这一点上我们没有差别。既然我们的未来都是一样的飘渺，那为什么不可以只珍惜眼前的现在呢？如果把每一天都当做最后一天来看，那结果是不是会不一样呢？”  
布莱特扭头看向林赢，他低着头，眼泪洇湿了一块衣角，布莱特看着心疼，摸了摸林赢发丝，在手心里有些痒，但却异常柔软。  
“如果你问我会不会有一天后悔今天的选择，我没办法回答你，但是我知道的是，如果今天我就这样放你离开，我一定会后悔。我已经失去了一次抓紧你的机会，我不想再失去第二次，我想拥有的不仅仅是你曾经交给我的真心，而是现在这个完整的你。”  
“可是我…”林赢一开口声音有点沙哑“我不能看着你因为我毁掉你的人生，因为…因为我…喜欢你啊。”  
只这一句简单的告白，就直直触动了布莱特心里最柔软的地方，忍到现在的泪意终于决堤，他走向林赢，将人抱住，不让他看到自己的眼泪。  
“傻瓜，我的人生哪有那么轻易会毁掉。“布莱特轻轻抚摸着林赢的后背”你看，明明你也喜欢我，为什么要推开我。你所惧怕的东西我都懂，但是如果不试一试怎么知道会是什么结果呢？你不能就这样给我宣判死刑。”  
林赢抬手环住了他的腰，像是一个信号。  
“我不需要什么天长地久，只想好好珍惜现在的你，这样也不可以吗？”布莱特蹲下了身子握住林赢的手，凑过去看低垂着脑袋的他。  
“你说的对，也许以后我会发现，这不是我想要的生活，但是我更不想过没有你的生活。”  
林赢闻声抬头，和他撞了个满怀。


	10. 真实的我

林赢动摇了，仿佛他所有的推拒和迟疑都在等待布莱特和他说上一句这样的话，他一直努力撕裂着心脏才能展露出的一点点决绝和残忍在这人的三言两语中土崩瓦解，布莱特的坦然反而让他有了重新思考的力量。自从生病以来他用来衡量世界的尺度就只剩下时间的长短，却忘了生命的厚度也一样重要，他过于精密的计算每件事实现的价值，从而忽视了人生真正的意义。布莱特的话让他在这一段时间的纠结和为难有了出口，一个人在混沌黑暗的世界里四处碰壁，几近绝望之时，终于在今天，他等来了布莱特出手相救。  
他说的没错，时间对于每个人来说都是一样的，每天都是相同的二十四小时，周而复始，所以未来也只是一个无形的词语，而当下才是切实的生活。那句话怎么说来着？  
‘永远不知道明天和意外哪个先来。’  
所以他再次的从布莱特那里汲取到了温暖，不仅仅是环抱着自己的温度，还有言语的力量。那种久违的，不虚假造作的，从心底里泛起的温暖让他的心又动摇了几分，这次他舍不得推开这个拥抱。  
布莱特抚着他后脑的发，一下下轻柔的抚平了林赢的情绪，心中的答案也渐渐被布莱特抚去了决绝的棱角，原本压抑在心底的对他的渴望，在这样一小块破口处疯长。林赢搂紧了布莱特的腰，将脸紧紧贴在他的身上，不知如何是好。  
两人安静的拥抱被来送餐的护士打断，依旧是刚刚那个护士小姐，敲门进来之后和布莱特尴尬的对视，林赢听到响动从布莱特怀里扭过头，鼻头红红的，三人尴尬的互相对望。护士小姐端着餐盘进退两难，林赢哭的梨花带雨，最后还是布莱特发了话。  
“交给我吧。”护士小姐听后如释重负，把午餐放在床头柜上就逃离一般的退出了病房。原本暧昧的气氛也被破坏的七七八八，林赢哭的惨兮兮的脸被布莱特捧在手里，有些害羞的躲着他的目光，可爱的鼻翼还抽动着。  
“吃饭吧？一会儿凉了。”布莱特替他支起了床边的小桌子，又阻止了他要去端餐盘的动作，林赢有点无措的坐在床上看着布莱特一个人忙来忙去，最后甚至把勺子直接递到他手里，差一步就要直接喂他吃的架势把林赢吓一跳。  
“你…你这是干嘛？”  
“追你啊。”  
“什么啊…”林赢惊的差点掉了勺子。  
“追你。我没想过今天跑来和你说这些话会造成你的困扰，也确实没有考虑过你的心境与感受，可是我舍不得就这样放开你。”布莱特握住了他另一只手“所以你不用现在给我答案，我会等到你答应为止，不过在此之前，我会一直照顾你。”  
纵使布莱特把话说到了这个程度，林赢的内心还是没能完全的放松下来，也许是因为一切来的太突然，又或是因为他对布莱特的情感还没有十足的把握，在将信将疑的犹豫中林赢又避开了布莱特的目光，勺子在淡然无味的汤里翻搅。  
“不是要你立刻相信我，但至少要给我个机会。”  
布莱特让林赢看着他，果然不出所料，在布莱特的深邃眼眸中他又迷失了方向。  
“不要再想些有的没的，你要做的就是安心治疗，剩下的事交给我，懂了吗？”  
布莱特仿佛有读心的超能力，被猜中想法的林赢有些窘迫的喝了一口汤，液体不小心呛进了气管里，咳的满脸通红，布莱特手忙脚乱的拍他后背，等他平静下来。明明才一个上午，他的情绪已经起起落落好几个回合，终于在现在这个时刻找到了归属。  
林赢终于露出了今天的第一个笑。

午饭过后，布莱特直到林赢打完了最后一瓶液体才准备回家，捂着因为不停进入身体的药物而变得冰凉的林赢的手腕，不舍得走。  
“你自己一个人真的没问题吗？”布莱特不放心。  
“嗯，你快回去吧”林赢再三强调“明天早上我妈妈就来了。”  
布莱特替他把水壶接满了水，等他又吃一下了一小瓶奇形怪状的药片还是舍不得离开。  
“要不我陪你到明天吧？”  
林赢被他搞得哭笑不得“这里没有你睡觉的地方呀，晚上妈妈也都回去的，我习惯了。”知道再这样纠缠下去只会让林赢更为难，保证了明天下班了就会再来看他，布莱特依依不舍的准备起身离开。  
重新找到林赢的这个夜晚布莱特反而失眠了，闭上眼睛林赢说的每句话，流下的每滴泪夹杂着他的悔意不停的在他脑海里回放，他不仅的为自己今天的冲动而自责，也因为林赢的绝望而心疼。他无法想象林赢是抱着怎样的心态才能有正视现状的勇气，命运像是一条湍急的洪流，他们只是其中的 两条鱼，还未来得及相拥就被卷入其中肆意戏弄。  
布莱特第二天收工来到病房时，林赢的妈妈正好在，有些局促的站在门口，倒是林赢的妈妈先认出了他。  
“你是和小赢一起去玩的那个朋友吧。”她轻声问。  
“是，阿姨好。”  
走进房间，才看到林赢正在睡觉，但是惨白的脸色和微皱的眉头暴露了他睡得并不安稳。  
“他刚刚做完治疗。”林赢妈妈解释到，轻轻抚摸着儿子的额头，又替他掖了掖被角，调高了一点空调温度。  
“陪我出去走走吧。”林赢妈妈轻声说。  
住院楼后面有一大块另外辟出的空地铺上了草坪，接近傍晚的太阳没那么刺眼。  
“你怎么知道小赢生病了？”  
“我托朋友问的，突然联系不到他了，有点着急…”  
林赢妈妈了然的点头“是我告诉Mike的，小赢不愿意和朋友说，那天Mike一直问我，我才告诉他。因为你来他今天早上还和我闹脾气来着。”林赢妈妈笑了笑。  
“对不起…”  
“不过有人来看他，我很开心。”林赢妈妈找了个长椅坐下“小赢这孩子，虽然听话懂事，但其实倔得很，有时候他自己决定的事别人怎么劝都没用。他说不想把这件事告诉你们这些朋友，怕你们因为他有负担，就把手机关了真的一个人也不说。他很多事不愿意和我们老人讲，但是这个时候…有个人陪陪他，我和他爸也放心些。”  
“是。”  
“小赢很少和朋友这样单独出去玩，他和我提起你的时候很开心。”  
“我也很开心可以认识他。”  
“你对他来说真的很不一样。”林赢妈妈拍了拍布莱特的手，像是在他身上寄托了所有期望“希望你能好好对他。”  
两人回到病房林赢还在睡着，布莱特凑过去看看，林赢的表情舒缓了许多。  
“他应该快醒了，你可以再等等，我先回家。”林赢妈妈收拾了包准备离开。  
病房里只剩下加湿器运作的声音，咕噜咕噜的水声格外清晰，布莱特坐在床边细细欣赏林赢的睡颜，太阳已经完全下山，病房里光线昏暗，林赢被笼罩在一层阴影之下让他看不真切，轻轻握住伸出被子外的手却不小心将人弄醒了。  
“嗯…”轻轻伸了个懒腰，发现了手还被布莱特抓着，这才发现病房里已经换了个人。  
“阿姨先回去了。”替他打开了床头的小灯，暖黄的光中和了病房惨白冰冷的氛围“要不要喝点水？肚子饿了吗，想吃什么？”  
林赢愣愣的不说话，看着被自己抓在手里的那只手问他“你等很久了吗？”  
布莱特摇头，伸手替他理了理睡乱的头发“还难受吗？”  
“不了。”林赢牵起嘴角的动作有些勉强，挣扎着坐起来伸手去够水杯，被布莱特抢先了一步递到他手上。  
接下来的日子里布莱特都会提早关门坚持去医院照顾林赢，白天依旧是林赢妈妈在，他就从下午照顾到林赢睡着再回家。这天是林赢要化疗的日子，林赢妈妈临时有事就换了布莱特来，林赢一开始表示拒绝，坚持要自己一个人也可以，布莱特则坚持要过来替班照顾他，林赢妈妈表示同意他的意见，三人僵持在病房，谁也不肯退让。  
“阿姨，我来和他说吧。”布莱特率先打破了僵局。  
病房里又剩下了他们两人，每天枯燥痛苦的治疗使林赢的情绪化越来越严重，有时候任性的像个孩子，布莱特也不恼，坐在他身边摸了摸他气鼓鼓的脸，林赢别过头去不理他。  
“不是说了让我照顾你？想反悔了可不行。”  
“我没有。”  
“那为什么明天不让我来？”  
林赢无言的看着他，在布莱特的注视下林赢又一次的选择了妥协。  
布莱特调整了营业时间，一大早到了病房林赢正在吃早饭，一半还没吃下去就放下了勺子，又哄又骗的喂了他几口看他实在抗拒也只好作罢。一整个上午林赢都郁郁寡欢心不在焉，摊开的书一个小时没有翻过去一页，布莱特找话题和他聊他的回话也是前言不搭后语。  
“要出去走走吗？”最后布莱特提议。  
又是那片人来人往的草坪空地，拉着林赢坐在了那天和他妈妈一起坐过的那张长椅上。  
“那天我和阿姨也是坐在这里聊天。”他拉住林赢的手，手腕上的骨骼甚至有些硌手，布莱特心疼的包裹住那过分纤细的手指“阿姨说希望我可以好好照顾你，我答应她了，今天我想告诉你，我可以好好照顾你。”  
林赢被包裹在了一层温暖闪耀的阳光之下，显得有些飘渺，布莱特用力抓住他的手。  
“你不需要担心在我面前出丑，我想拥有的是全部的你，我喜欢的是真实的你。”  
林赢没有回话，却紧紧回握住了自己的手。  
去化疗之前，林赢深深地看了自己一眼，眼神里的无奈和抗拒另他心疼，再次回到病房时林赢是坐在轮椅上被护士推着回来的，被安顿好躺在床上的林赢没有一点唇色，强撑着睁眼看着他。  
“辛苦了，睡一会儿吧。”布莱特握着他的手轻轻的吻了一下。  
林赢好像连说话的力气也没有，努力眨了眨眼，又盯着他看了好一会儿才闭上眼睛。只是没一会儿就突然坐起来，踉跄着下床就往卫生间跑，布莱特还没来得及反应，人已经咚的一声硬生生摔在了地上，还没等他跑过去扶他，林赢又挣扎着站起来冲进了洗手间。  
弯着腰在马桶前，早上好不容易吃进去的东西被他吐了个干净，这阵连酸水都吐不出来只能不停的干呕和咳嗽，布莱特轻轻顺着他的背，不知道怎么做才能让他好受点，林赢咳的实在没力气，直直的就要往地上坐，布莱特眼疾手快的一把捞住他，将人靠在自己身上，冲掉了他的呕吐物，又拿了漱口水给他，半搂半抱的把人带回了床上扶他躺下，布莱特才惊觉怀里的人已经这么瘦了，林赢额前的发被冷汗打湿，想到这几乎是他每天都要经历的痛苦，阵阵泪意哽在了心头，看着呼吸变得微弱了许多的人，他甚至舍不得碰一下。  
“这就是真实的我，你还愿意和我在一起吗？”林赢闭着眼睛问他。


	11. 现在就做我男朋友好不好

房间里一片死寂，林赢觉得只要闭着眼睛就可以逃避现实，但他还在等着布莱特回答他的问题。也许他不应该试图考验人性。其实时间也许没过去几秒，但他却瞬间明白了什么叫度秒如年，心里一阵嘲讽，倒也不是针对布莱特，只不过现实里哪有什么奇迹，自己竟然还心存希望，布莱特却握住了他的手。  
“我到底要怎么做才能让你明白我的心呢？”他问。  
林赢闻言对上布莱特的双眼，他坐在椅子上弯着腰拉着自己的手放在唇边吻着，一下下轻柔又怜惜，动作亲昵的好似他们是已经相爱许久的两人。布莱特挑眉看着他时没有一丝犹豫和闪躲，他每次虽然话不多，但总是可以轻易将他保留的倔强一点点打破，悄悄回握住了他的手。  
一上午的折腾林赢其实已经累的不行，但是他想和布莱特多待一会儿不舍得睡，布莱特劝他也不听，硬撑着打起精神和布莱特聊天。  
“对了，我有个东西给你。”布莱特去包里拿了一个本子出来，从里面抽出了一个东西递给了林赢。  
“什么啊？”林赢已经有点脑子跟不上反应，迷迷糊糊的接过了东西，是一张自己在海边湿了头发的照片，林赢瞬间清醒了不少。  
“喜欢吗？”布莱特凑过去和他一起看。  
“嗯，喜欢”林赢使劲儿点头，眼睛舍不得从相片上移开，那两天的回忆也蜂拥而来，又珍贵又遗憾的旅行让他至今想起来还有点意难平，眼泪也不知不觉流了下来。  
“怎么哭了？”  
布莱特想替他擦眼泪他却扭过头躲开了，林赢讨厌这样脆弱的自己，动作有点粗鲁的抹掉眼泪。  
“我本来想和你一起看日落才约你出去玩。”林赢吸了吸鼻子“但是一次都没看到。”  
布莱特的瞳孔放大有点惊讶的看着他“我以为…”  
大概猜到了布莱特想法的林赢无奈的笑着摇头“我有那么变态吗！”思考了许久，林赢觉得布莱特有知情权，一五一十将一直隐瞒的缘由讲了出来，也想借机留给自己多一线的希望。  
“我从医院拿到结果的那天做了一个和你一起看夕阳的梦，醒来的时候我就在想，即使自己人生可能没剩多少日子但也没什么特别想实现的愿望，这个梦的出现好像就是一个契机，所以我就找你了。”林赢顿了顿，声音也越来越小“当然让你假扮我男朋友是我的私心，包括…也是。我想抛开一切，做一次自己真正想做的事。我从来没和男朋友一起旅游过，活了二十多年连爱都没做过一次就死掉也太亏了。“林赢说到这儿害羞的摸了摸头“所以我希望第一次可以交给自己很喜欢很喜欢的人，也算是死而无憾了吧。于是我问了你。”  
林赢将那张照片宝贝一样的抱在胸口，盯着天花板笑“谢谢你那天没有拒绝我。”  
布莱特很长一段时间没有回他的话，林赢在等待的过程中意识不受控制的逐渐飘散，布莱特好像说了些什么，但听不真切。再次睁眼时天已经擦黑，布莱特还没发现他已经醒来，坐在床边在纸上专注的写写画画，橘红色的灯光让他看起来太过温暖而变得不真实，与光影融为一体的布莱特好像让他难以抓住，深深地无力感再次袭来，这让林赢有些难过。他突然不知道自己的倔强到底有何意义，明明可以有千万种过完此生的方式，但他却偏偏选择了最无用一种去解决问题，浪费了大好的时间。  
“你醒了？”布莱特停笔看着他。  
“嗯，你在画什么？”差一点就要说出在一起的话到嘴边又换了话题。  
“设计的纹身。”布莱特给他看本子上的图案。  
“好看的。”林赢想起那天晚上看到的布莱特的纹身，问他“我很喜欢你的纹身。”  
“你看到了？”  
“你为什么要纹在那里，平时都看不到啊。”  
没想到这个话题反而让布莱特有些害羞，他局促的摸了摸鼻子“咳…是给自己看的。”  
这样子的布莱特林赢还是第一次见，他一脸严肃的掩饰自己害羞的事实，却不知林赢几乎一眼就识破了他的拙劣演技，默默地观察了一阵，最后也没拆穿他。  
“很酷。”  
“你喜欢纹身吗？”  
林赢以前从没想过有什么东西是可以一辈子留在身上的，而现在的他隐隐感觉好像找到了。  
“如果我说我喜欢，你可以给我纹身吗？”

布莱特直到今天才知道林赢邀请他出去玩的真正原因竟然只是为了完成一个和他一起旅行看日落的梦，这让他又陷入了自责之中。虽说当时的他对此毫不知情，但自己不是没有以龌龊的思想来衡量过林赢的行为，而他却把那趟旅行当做想要完成的梦想，把自己当做喜欢的人。  
林赢说自己是他很喜欢很喜欢的人。  
布莱特彻底被感动了，他何德何能让林赢在人生最大的变故面前，第一个想到的是自己。明明在那次旅行前，他和林赢的对话都没超过五句，谈不上熟悉，更别说了解，他甚至想不通那时候有点故意显得臭屁耍帅的自己哪里值得林赢这样喜欢，以林赢的性格当时提出那样的要求，主动将真心交付于自己手上，将身体委于自己身下，想必是下了很大的决心，鼓起了十足的勇气，而现在看着他宝贝的抱着那张其实只是随手拍的照片，心里愧疚难当。  
“谢谢你那天没有拒绝我。”  
布莱特一时之间不知该怎么回答他，他有好多情绪在心头涌动，只是不知道该如何表达，如果可以时间倒流，他愿意以现在的身份遇上那天坐在角落里的林赢，在他爱上自己之前先爱上他，邀请他去海边，和他共赏日落，让他做自己的男朋友。  
“你竟然这么喜欢我…”这句话林赢没有听到，布莱特悲怆的表情他也没看到。  
第一阶段的治疗结束后林赢又重新做了一次复查，出结果那天布莱特有预约推不掉，虽然林赢保证一出结果就告诉他，但是他也没能放下心来，检查手机的频率是以往的好几倍。终于到下午的时候林赢妈妈发了消息过来。  
‘各项指标都好转了很多。’  
布莱特没忍住眼泪，在没人的店里泣不成声。下班了赶到医院的时候林赢明显心情也好了很多，晚饭也比平常多吃了好几口，笑嘻嘻的和他聊天。  
“医生说第二个疗程开始前我可以回家住几天。”  
“真的吗，要不要来我家住？”  
“我为什么要去你家住！？”林赢的音调瞬间拔高。  
“我来照顾你啊。”害羞的林赢真的太可爱了，躲着他的目光。  
“不需要！我妈妈可以照顾我。”布莱特被林赢的反应逗得哈哈大笑“那你至少留两天时间给我吧。”  
林赢不解的看着他。  
“我也会想你啊。”  
出院那天布莱特第一次见到林赢爸爸，他只是拿了些简单的用品，连半个旅行包都没撑满“反正下个月又要回来。”林赢说。  
“到家了要给我发消息知道了吗？”趁着家长去办手续的空挡，布莱特一再叮嘱。  
在林赢回家住的那几天，终于又回归了社交媒体充斥着的生活，两人基本上都是靠信息联系，布莱特想让他好好休息也不敢找他太勤。趁着工作的空挡找到了一个有海边别墅的朋友借了他的房子，又来来回回定了好几版短游计划，但因为担心林赢身体吃不消，从而作罢。出发去林赢家之前他忍着没有透露一点风声，地址是林赢妈妈给他的，因为这个秘密行动让他也异常激动。林赢家住的地方有些偏僻，漫长的车程和堵车也没有破坏他的好心情，来到家里的时候林赢还躺在沙发上看电视，穿着家居服，气色看起来不错，看到他进门受惊的坐起来，性感厚实的嘴唇微微张着，才几天没见，这人又变得可爱了一些。  
林赢妈妈迎他进屋“快进来，快进来。”布莱特脱了鞋，把带来的礼物交给她就坐在了沙发上。  
林赢的头发因为躺着翘起来一缕，不敢置信的目光跟随着他一路从门口移到了沙发旁，布莱特摸了摸他的头“想我了吗？”林赢却还只是呆呆的看着他。  
“人家问你话呢。”林赢妈妈放了一杯水在他面前。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来接你啊。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“这是个惊喜，快去换衣服吧，我们要出发了。”  
“不是啊，我…”  
“快去吧，别让布莱特等太久啊。”林赢妈妈在一旁帮腔，林赢还没搞清楚状况，就被推着进了房间换衣服。  
“记得要带换洗的衣服啊。”布莱特隔着门提醒他。  
林赢坐在副驾驶上的时候表情从呆滞变成了不解，胸前抱着双肩包质问他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“到时候你就知道了。”布莱特发动了车子，音响里是一首舒缓的英文歌，林赢还在赌气，鼓着腮帮子皱着眉。  
“怎么还生气了？”布莱特扭头看他，却被林赢呵斥。  
“好好开你的车，别看我！”  
到达目的地的时候正是下午，别墅区人少又静谧，屋后面就是大海，站在门口已经能听到隐约的海浪声。  
“这是你家？”林赢又愣住了，布莱特掏出钥匙开门，看到那人还站在门前踌躇，一把将人拉进了屋。  
“我找朋友借的房子，今天天气好，一定可以看到夕阳的。”  
布莱特已经提前来打扫过卫生，又简单的添了必备的用品和食物，偌大的客厅里一尘不染，通体的落地窗直直对着波光粼粼的海滩，金黄的沙和碧蓝的海融为一体，海浪拍打在岸边。布莱特打开了玻璃门，海风透过窗吹拂进屋里，一股腥咸气味卷起了纱帘，阳光细密的撒在露台上。  
“喜欢吗？”  
林赢不敢置信的表情浅浅的倒映在玻璃上，他双手扶着玻璃，整张脸脸都快要挤了上去，犹如小孩看到心仪玩具一般的痴迷，布莱特在外面招呼他出来看看。  
海风下的林赢久违的露出了舒爽的表情，那种由心里散发出的喜悦顺着飘扬的发梢也感染了布莱特，看着眯着眼感受清新空气的林赢，布莱特无比庆幸自己策划了这个惊喜计划。  
“我问过了，这个位置看落日刚好，你可以休息一会儿我们再出去。”  
“我不要。”兴致冲冲的走进了海滩，布莱特赶紧跟上。  
因为是平日几乎没有过来度假的人，海滩上一个人都没有，细软的沙偷偷跑进了鞋里也不妨碍林赢的好心情，小跑着往海岸沿线冲，追着来回的潮汐，布莱特追了上去，从后背一把抱住了他。  
“我等不及夕阳西下了，你现在就做我男朋友好不好？”


	12. 相恋

突然被身后人抱了满怀的林赢差点摔倒，布莱特的告白被海风的声音撕裂传入耳朵，他僵着身子不敢动弹。  
“这次我不想假扮你男朋友了，我想做你真正的男朋友。”布莱特绕到了他的面前“我想告诉你的是，我全心全意的爱着你，但是我不知道该怎么表达，让你相信我。”  
林赢一张口仿佛能尝到海水湿咸的味道，涩口的感觉和布莱特柔软的告白搅拌在一起，在依然有点高热的阳光下烘烤成型。布莱特的双臂圈着他慢慢收紧，胸膛紧密的贴合着自己的，他的身后是广阔的海平面，面前却是被布莱特固定住的一方天地，逐渐升高的体温将他的脸蒸的通红，林赢看着来回拍打在岸边的海水，每一次都是不一样的浪花，每一秒都不会重新来过。  
就如同每个人的生命都在不停逝去，而他与别人没有什么不同。  
“那我们现在就在一起吧。”林赢环上布莱特宽广的背，将体重交付了一半到他身上，依在他怀里，布莱特也收紧了手臂。  
“好。”布莱特的声音听起来有点哽咽，林赢想去看，却被布莱特埋进自己肩窝的头卡住。  
“怎么了你？”布莱特摇头不讲话，林赢觉得自己的脖子上开始变得湿润，抚慰似的蹭了蹭他。  
天那边的骄阳一点点收敛了光芒，从热烈变得昏黄，两人并排坐在沙滩上，海水偶尔带着温热拍打在脚上，林赢动动脚趾和水花玩闹，布莱特的肩头贴着他的，即使两人没说话，气氛也不觉尴尬。  
太阳终于用它最后一丝余韵将天际染了个通红，火球渐渐靠近了海岸线，橘红的余辉印在布莱特身上散发出浪漫的光圈，林赢目不转睛的盯着他看，此刻的接吻是情到浓时自然而然的交流。无所谓是谁先靠近谁的，双唇相触的瞬间天地万物就只剩彼此的鼻息，林赢对这双唇依旧陌生，尽管这并不是他和布莱特的第一个吻。  
布莱特的动作小心翼翼，双唇之间刚好契合的是他轻柔试探的吮吸，像是潮湿又温暖的温室，呼吸交融之间爱意在滋养生长。布莱特的身体靠近他，被搂入怀里时他可以听到自己的心脏跳动的节拍逐渐疯狂。布莱特的手托着他的后脑，与嘴唇上的施压相抗衡，林赢闭眼感受着布莱特在他唇上的动作，舌尖穿过牙齿舔舐着自己的上唇，像羽毛一样轻佛而过，林赢的睫毛颤抖着。  
林赢松了牙关让布莱特湿滑的舌探入了他的口腔，布莱特侵入的舌尖温柔之余强韧有力，在他上颚滑过一阵酥麻，牙齿微微的碰撞，声音顺着骨头直击耳膜，一阵嗡嗡声让他神智几乎被撞散，布莱特缠着他的舌头一起在口腔里搅动，仅仅是一个亲吻，就让林赢红了脸又软了腿，身体好像在一点点的陷进沙子里，布莱特揽住他的腰，将他压在了身下。  
此刻的太阳已经沉了一半进入海里，红艳的余辉一直从海天交界处延伸过来，像是一团团燃烧的火焰，两人双颊滚烫的温度不知是来自这燥热的烘烤还是亲吻的灼烧。布莱特停下了下来，微微撑起身子自上而下的看着林赢，眼里的柔情像一口瀑布倾泻而下。  
“日落了。”布莱特扭头看向海的那边。  
林赢也顺势望过去正好将那半轮红日尽收眼底。在一片美景中，无论是身上被布莱特环抱的热度，吹拂过他发梢的徐徐海风，还是海浪拍打的声音在空旷的沙滩上回响，他都感受不到，满眼只有面前一点点没入海中的落日，和周遭都披上的一层红霞，感官的飘离让他分不清到底是身处梦境还是现实。  
除了夺眶而出的泪，带着他所有的情绪，一滴一滴的落下，悄无声息。  
林赢从天的尽头收了目光转而看向撑在自己身上的人，余辉爬上了他的鼻尖，染红了他的眉峰，顺势点燃了他的每一根发梢，布莱特感受到了他的目光，也低垂着眼眸看他，一眼万年抵过了他期待的所有景致。  
林赢伸手抚摸他的脸，火红的光映射在他手背的温度抵不上布莱特触碰他脸的热度，林赢微微昂头去索吻，在太阳的最后一点猩红也退下去的时候搂着布莱特的脖子将舌尖探进他口腔里，天际那头还留着丝丝红霞，眼角也丢脸的挂着泪珠，被布莱特温柔的擦掉。  
“谢谢你带我来这里。”林赢哭着说。

那天晚上林赢睡的很早，布莱特开着的床头小灯丝毫没有影响他，微微偏头枕在自己怀里的人睡得安稳，布莱特反倒越看越睡不着，林赢突出的颧骨和过分消瘦的下颌线因为疾病丧失了质感，明明一个多月前曾抱进怀里的人还是那样的健康，布莱特拨开林赢已然有些变得稀少的刘海，轻轻吻下，怀中人皱了皱眉，布莱特不敢再扰他清梦关了灯躺在他身边。  
从海边回去的时候布莱特又私心把林赢接到自己家住了两天，每天在家无所事事就和他挤着躺在沙发上看电影。林赢的身上因为空调的原因有些冰凉，布莱特非要把人揽在怀里手脚并用的缠上去，有毯子也不盖，假借给他取暖之名占尽小便宜，一会儿亲亲脖子一会儿蹭蹭脸蛋儿，林赢乖巧的窝在他怀里被逗得咯咯笑。  
不算狭窄的沙发挤了两个大男生还是有点挤，布莱特为了让林赢躺的舒服点使劲把自己往里缩，留出一大块地方给林赢，抱枕也腾出一大半让他枕着，不知道是太舒服还是身体状态不好没，林赢看着看着就昏昏沉沉的睡着了。布莱特关掉了电视声音，为两人盖着毯子，听着林赢的呼吸变得轻浅缓慢，一片静谧之中仿佛一首安眠曲，布莱特不知不觉间也睡了过去。  
再次睁眼的时候时间好像也没有过去多久，林赢已经醒来面对面躺在自己怀里，黝黑的眼睛直勾勾的望着自己。  
“懒死了！怎么看电影还会睡着。”林赢恶人先告状。  
“也不知道是哪只小猪刚刚睡得好香。”布莱特惩罚的拍打林赢的屁股，那人扭着身子在怀里躲，垂眼看下去刚看可以看到林赢微翘的睫毛和小巧的鼻尖，皮肤有点过分白皙，无论脸蛋儿变得多瘦，笑起来的时候嘴角会堆起的两坨可爱小肉倒一直没有消失，布莱特一口咬住了他的鼻尖，牙齿微微发力去磨蹭。  
刚刚那部电影因为中途被打断两人已经兴致缺缺，林赢重新选了一部没想到有很多亲密镜头，两人在彼此看不到的地方尴尬着，房间里除了电视机里发出的暧昧的声音外一片寂静，布莱特的胸口紧贴着林赢的后背。  
“你想做吗？”林赢问。  
“做什么？”  
“做饭！”林赢被布莱特的明知故问搞得有点生气，没好脾气的怼他。  
“等你身体好点了再说，我现在可舍不得。”林赢的耳朵在自己面前瞬间变得可爱通红，布莱特忍不住啄了一口，呵！温度惊人。  
把林赢送回家前一天他非要吵着跟自己去店里看看，布莱特的纹身店不是那种电影里演的半地下的小房子光线昏暗的风格，他的店面虽说也不大，工业风的简约装修让屋子看起来干净又硬朗，灰白的墙壁上都是他平日的工作成果，一张张相片粘贴的层层叠叠但乱中有序，林赢趴在墙上挨个欣赏，一点也不吝啬他的夸奖。  
“你好厉害啊。”  
恋人的称赞最能满足男人的虚荣心，布莱特不经意间背都挺直了，随手扒拉着照片就能找到自己几张自己最得意的作品，滔滔不绝的和林赢炫耀，享受着林赢眼里略带崇拜的目光，声音都扬了一个八度上去。  
“那你也给我纹一个吧。”  
“现在？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“倒也不是。”  
“那我要和你纹在一样的地方，啊！我还是纹在右边吧。”说着林赢已经坐在了床上。  
“那你想纹什么？”  
“remember who am I”  
“你不怕后悔吗？”布莱特抚摸林赢的脸颊。  
“我为什么要后悔。”  
“”字体也要一样啊。林赢脱了衣服趴在床上提醒他“这可是我们的情侣纹身。”布莱特闻言手下一抖。  
把图案印上去之前他深深地吻了一下林赢的肩胛骨，他其实是不愿意林赢这样做的，从理智上他不同意而从情感上他舍不得。可是林赢的态度温柔又决绝，眼神里是不容反驳的坚定，布莱特只好顺着他。  
坐在床边拿着纹身枪的手异常颤抖，手心里的汗让他快要抓不住机器，汹涌的紧张感使他头皮发麻，他轻轻抚摸着林赢后背细腻干净的皮肤“你真的确定吗？”  
“嗯，开始吧。”  
布莱特深吸了一口气落下了第一笔，林赢的身子下意识的收缩。  
“疼吗？”林赢摇了摇头，布莱特点了第二下。  
因为身体原因，林赢的创口出血量比别人大，布莱特又急又心疼，不停用新的酒精棉给他擦拭，明明是自己烂熟于心的工作此时他还是满头大汗，顺着眉梢滴了下来，只是简单的几个字母布莱特觉得已经过去了好几个小时，终于完成了最后一点，布莱特关了机器为他红肿的皮肤敷上药，蹲在林赢的面前看他。  
“疼吗？”  
林赢摇摇头“我可以起来了吗？”  
“等一下，在敷药。”  
布莱特替林赢理了理他的刘海，看清了他的眼睛“你为什么想要纹这个？”  
“有了这个记号，如果我们下辈子可以再遇到，你就能认出我了吧。”  
“你瞎说什么呢，怎么就下辈子了？”布莱特皱眉，他听不得这种话。  
“等那个时候你可要快点来找我，不要让我又等这么久。”林赢的笑美得令人心碎。


	13. 抚慰

布莱特用拍立得给他拍了两张照片，一张贴在了电脑上，一张给了林赢，但林赢仍不满足。   
“我们一起用手机拍一张吧。”他提议“既然是情侣纹身，一起拍才有意义。”  
布莱特对此非常认同，架好了手机让林赢调整位置坐好，设了定时拍照跑到林赢身边坐下，两人手臂相碰在一起，有些汗湿的皮肤相互传递温度，快门的咔嚓一声结束林赢扭头看坐在身边的人，发现他也扭头看着自己，瞬时觉得脸有点烧。  
“快去看看照的好不好看。”林赢用胳膊戳着赶他。  
布莱特取下手机让林赢查看，他真的一眼就爱上了这张照片，某种意义上来说这是他俩的第一张合照，林赢放大了每一处细节仔细看着，越看越喜欢“发给我吧，我要发ins。”  
“可是你为什么取关我？”布莱特突然发问。  
“啊？”林赢被问的有点懵。  
“ins。”布莱特的手在手机上戳戳点点，好像满不在意。  
林赢收到了图片，气氛也突然尴尬了起来。他起初是抱着斩断一切联系的心理取关布莱特的，即使后面两人关系缓和了，林赢也因为几乎不再使用社交媒体忘了这件事，布莱特也一直没提过。  
“嗯…那我现在关注嘛。”林赢自知自己理亏，急忙服软撒娇。打开软件就看到了连这里都被布莱特发过来的无数条私信占据。林赢终于明白他为什么说用尽了一切办法找自己，看着布莱特的语气从平静的普通询问逐渐变得焦急，到最后甚至还有几句哀求，林赢心里有些窃喜，嘴角也不自觉的翘了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我没笑。”林赢绷起脸装严肃。  
“明明看到了。”布莱特凑了过去催他“快点关注我。”  
林赢发现距离他上次看他ins只更新了一张照片“这是我？”  
“嗯，趁你晒太阳拍的。喜欢吗？”  
照片里是他坐在医院里的小花园，太阳的光洋洋洒洒的落在身上，草地鲜绿，天空水蓝。如果不是布莱特拍了下来，林赢都不知道那地狱一般的地方也有这样的上好景致。  
“很好看。”林赢有点移不开眼睛，布莱特的照片总是很容易另他着迷。  
“等你身体好了，我们去更好看的地方拍照。”  
林赢看着布莱特一时间不知道如何接话，但是又不忍心因为自己的矫情破坏了现在的好气氛，笑的有些牵强但也点头以示同意。林赢上传了照片并且tag了布莱特，布莱特的纹身因为时间的关系墨水颜色已经变淡了许多，而林赢的还透着新鲜的红肿，并列在一起就像是两人褪色的过去和鲜活的未来。  
“下辈子我不会让你等很久，但这辈子你不许再逃跑了。”  
林赢闻言抱紧了布莱特的腰把头整个埋进他的肩膀，让自己鼻腔里只能闻到布莱特的味道，‘不许再逃跑了’怎么听都是一句调皮可爱的告白，可是林赢对此却只有不知如何回应的无力。如果可以他倒是想将生命快进到下一个来回，在对的时间和地方让他再遇到布莱特，那时一定不会是悲伤的结局。  
两人赤裸着上身相拥的力道越发紧密，肌肤没有阻隔的无限贴近，连呼吸都逐渐变得暧昧不清。这是一个前所未有的炽烈而狂热的吻，布莱特在他的唇上疯狂的啃舐，动作野蛮粗鲁，既不浪漫也不唯美，但林赢却打心眼里喜欢，搂进他的脖子毫不吝啬的与他交换着深吻，嘴唇被咬的发麻舌尖也被吮的阵阵发痛他也全然不顾，将自己努力的往布莱特怀里挤，两人本就高温的肌肤在摩擦下擦枪走火。  
布莱特的手在林赢背上抚摸游走，手心里的汗液和林赢背上渗出的细小汗珠摩擦生力，将后面一片稚嫩肌肤烫的通红，两人粗重的呼吸根本掩盖不住渍渍的水声，林赢越吻越情动，下体甚至都微微膨胀起来，他有点害羞下意识的将胯部远离布莱特，没想到却被揽了腰贴的更近，不由自主的缩紧了被不断揉捏的臀部，害羞又期待。  
布莱特的吻本就让他应接不暇，加之那上下其手的两只大手更是将他搞得迷迷糊糊，被布莱特托着屁股抱起来也只是双眼迷茫的看着，布莱特将他放到了窄小的床上贴着床边看他，呼吸急促又浓重，林赢起伏着胸膛和他对视，还没两秒钟就被啄了脖子。吻逐渐向下又从小腹向上来到胸前的两点，林赢低头只能看到布莱特高耸的鼻梁和贴着自己皮肤的鼻尖。乳头被湿热的口腔包裹被灵活的舌尖舔舐都令林赢更加兴奋，他抚摸着布莱特的耳廓，享受被疼爱的温柔。

布莱特一路从胸口到脖颈来回亲吻，手不满足于在腰腹的抚摸，从后腰向下包裹住臀肉又向前延伸，滑过腿根来到那团火热，隔着薄薄的牛仔布料可以明显感到已然在上升的高温，情动之意一览无余，布莱特遂而吻的更加深情。他将自己挤在林赢的双腿之间，把人搂在怀里还不够，一手还持续挑逗着最致命之处，林赢对这种齐头并进的攻势显然招架不住，不消一会儿就软在了布莱特怀里。  
林赢喷洒在他皮肤上的热气和贴近自己的滚烫面颊也让布莱特失了理智，被欲望控制下的大脑丧失了除了情欲外的一切思考，不知不觉间手已经挑开了他的扣子，包住他的下体轻轻揉弄，林赢的鼻息逐渐变得厚重，穿插着微弱的呻吟声，布莱特觉得听也听不够，挑逗也慢慢变得失控。手中的柱体愈发坚硬，渗出的一点液体沾湿了内裤，布莱特找准了那对浑圆的小球轻轻一捏。  
“嗯啊！”林赢的呻吟声陡然拔高，也恰巧是这一声让布莱特恢复了神智。  
看着被自己折腾的通身泛红眼神迷茫的人，明明只是拉开了拉链，却展现出了极致的色情，嘴也被亲吻的粉嫩微肿，浑身上下散发着诱人的气息，如软烂香甜的果肉一般吸引他去品尝，可惜现在还不是时候。再怎么说现在林赢的身体也无法承受过分激烈的性事，可看着他已然被挑起的情欲和自己肿胀起的昂扬，两人被卡不上不下的尴尬位置，但布莱特知道无论如何他必须收手。  
“怎么了？”林赢带着疑惑的表情更加诱人。  
“对不起，对不起。”布莱特擦了擦他脸上还未完全干涸的唾液，显然一副要为这场本就不该开始的情事收尾的样子。  
“嗯？为什么道歉啊…”林赢云里雾里的看着努力帮自己把已经半勃的分身努力塞回裤子的人，脑子转不过来弯。布莱特明明自己也被欲望占据了理智，还是凭借着惊人的自制力停下了手上的动作，心里不停地咒骂自己说到底还是个感官动物，不分时间场合和地点就这么轻易被情欲控制了脑子。  
“你到底怎么了啊…”林赢不解。  
“现在还不行。”布莱特捧着林赢的脸，在他鼻头上啄了两口，准备去给他拿衣服。  
“我可以的。”林赢却出其不意的拽住了他“你不用顾及这么多。”  
林赢的话无疑是最诱人的邀请，刚刚才褪去一些的爱欲又重新来势汹汹的绑架了布莱特的理智，他望着林赢的眼睛跃跃欲试却迟迟不敢有动作。这一次，是林赢的手率先包裹住了布莱特的分身。  
“你到底准备拿我的身体当借口到什么时候？”林赢反问。  
布莱特一手按住林赢正在动作的手，一手撑在床边，手背的青筋连带着手臂的动脉凸起的充满张力，布莱特再三确认着林赢的眼神，从迷蒙中读出了他的坚持，那么无用的犹豫只会显得矫情。他松了手让林赢继续他手上的动作，捧着那张他爱到不行的脸细细的摩挲，用眼睛去描绘他的眉眼，每一处都另他心醉又着迷。  
林赢明显有些生疏的带着试探的抚摸反而使得布莱特兴奋无比，从他的额头开始，顺着鼻梁向下，啄着人中包裹了他的上唇，吻的干净又纯粹，林赢探进他裤子的手有些颤抖，带着湿气手指在柱身的每一下抚摸都让他宛若天堂，林赢的惧怕和胆小，期待和渴望都在手指的动作间展现的淋漓尽致，他低垂的眼眸，睫毛的细微颤动都被布莱特尽收眼底。将好不容易塞回去的林赢的分身重新捧在手上，跟随着林赢动作的频率在他的分身上撸动，含着他的舌尖亲吻交换着彼此的唾液和呼吸，欲望在手指和唇舌的交互间蓬勃而生，林赢垂下的小腿缠住他的双腿，全身的肌肉逐渐紧绷，手掌包裹着他的分身，另一只手掐着他的腰。  
布莱特圈住林赢分身的手微微发力，吻也更加深情，他揽着林赢的腰，让两人的肌肤得到充分的接触，布莱特甚至舍不得闭眼错过林赢每一个表情，看他的双颊晕染上淡淡红色，看他难耐的皱眉，看他因为亲吻而微微拱起的鼻尖。  
在快要断气前布莱特终于好心的结束了这个漫长的吻，手里的柱体已经和自己的一样坚硬火热，龟头跳动的吐露着前液，亦如此时的他，徘徊在释放的边缘。明明没什么技巧可言，但就是这机械的上下撸动却给了他极大的快感，因为心境的变化，每一个看似简单的动作里反而没有了刻意的挑逗，只是单纯的藏了满满的爱意，那种另类的爽快甚至可以超越他们第一次的性爱，或者说心灵上的满足远远超过了肉体的快感。  
最后的最后林赢将头枕在他的肩上，颤抖着身子释放出来，白浊喷射而出又落在他的手上，他带着这份粘稠的温度带动着林赢因为高潮而分心的手，不过几下撸动，乳白的液体就突破了关防。布莱特抱紧了还未完全从余韵中脱身的林赢，喘着粗气用干净的手去抚摸他的头发，贴着他的面颊亲吻。林赢的手臂环在他的腰间，身子交付在他怀里的重量让他环抱了整个宇宙。


	14. 沉默的真相

出院休整的这几周，是林赢近几个月来最开心的时候，生活中没有布满消毒水味道的房间，没有滴滴作响的仪器和无穷无尽的药品，也没有痛苦不堪的治疗，手背上的针孔也已经修复的完好如初。有的只是享受家庭的温暖，和布莱特一起出游的简单快乐，让他忘记了这具躯体还被病魔缠身，重新觉得自己和其他人没有区别。  
他太沉醉于现在的美好，不想再进入那个吞噬他精神的牢笼，过着暗无天日的日子。所以在重新回医院的前一天林赢的神经已经到达了极度敏感的边缘，他先是犯倔说什么也不肯回去，又因为丁点儿大的小事和妈妈无缘无故的发了脾气，自责了一下午在晚上临睡前神经兮兮的跑去敲开妈妈的房门道歉，妈妈没说什么，只是问他今晚想不想和妈妈一起睡。于是这天晚上林赢躺进了阔别了快二十年的怀抱，闻着和小时候毫无差别的只属于母亲的味道，感受着拍打在他后背的那双不大却很宽厚的手，一如孩童时候他吵闹着不肯睡觉时安抚他情绪的魔法之手，那时幼小的他可以整个缩进妈妈怀里遮风躲雨，而现在明明是他张开怀抱要保护妈妈的时候，他又再一次躲了进去。  
“妈妈…对不起。”  
“什么？”  
“要让你照顾我，还惹你生气…”林赢说着说着就没出息的抽起鼻子“没能让你享福，还要为我受累。”  
“傻孩子。”妈妈摸着他的头“其实我更希望你能去做你想做的事，而不是为了别人去委屈自己，你的人生应该由你自己做主。”  
“我没有委屈…”  
“你在医院每天过得开不开心妈妈怎么会不知道，妈妈和爸爸给了你生命，是希望你可以好好利用它活出你想要的人生，我们不需要你为了满足我们而去牺牲自己。如果去医院对你来说是一件这么痛苦的事，我舍不得看你勉强自己，虽然妈妈希望你能痊愈，健健康康的活着，但我更想看到的是你的每一天都是幸福开心的。”  
一番话彻底击溃了林赢的心理防线，他在那个熟悉又有些陌生的宽广胸怀里抽泣，尽管他只字未提，可是内心深处所有的想法与秘密都能被妈妈轻易的洞悉，而她也总是能给予他适当的疼爱和体谅。  
“我会…好…好好治疗的。”林赢直摇头，哭的上气不接下气，满脸泪痕活脱脱像受了别人欺负的小孩子，眼泪挂在下巴上嘴里还在逞强。  
妈妈帮林赢擦着脸上的泪，拍着他的背问到“和布莱特出去玩的开心吗？”  
“嗯…”提到布莱特他多少还是有点害羞。  
“那就好，他是个好孩子，你和他在一起我也放心。”  
妈妈其实什么都知道。  
“谢谢妈妈。”林赢抱着妈妈撒娇“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，孩子。”  
然而妈妈的安慰对于他烦躁的缓解并没有想象的显著，第二天从一早林赢紧皱的眉头就没有松开过，再次回到那个熟悉的病房他的情绪又重新变得极度焦躁，妈妈主动提出要去办手续，留下布莱特和林赢单独待在病房里。坐在床边垂着头，其实林赢自己也不清楚到底在生什么气，但只要一进到这个房间总会给他一种压迫感，从四面八方包围而来，将他的身体和心不停地挤压，一点点的仿佛要夺去他的呼吸。  
而此刻布莱特就坐在他身边，虽然令他安心却仍然无法为他血液中的躁动找到方向。两人默契的都选择了一言不发，在长时间的‘时差’相处中他们好像特别熟练于这种沉默的气氛，多余的言语只是一种累赘。林赢看着布莱特拉起自己的手放在他的手心里，一阵细心的抚摸之后，修长的手指一根一根穿进自己的指缝，握紧。于是手心的温度叠加起来，脉搏的跳动也相互交融，沿着血脉将心的距离也随之拉近，林赢靠在布莱特的肩上，林赢想将所有焦躁与不安一起，在这个寂静的下午，无声的交付到布莱特的心上，但他却不知如何开口。  
而令林赢庆幸的是，尽管与布莱特相处的时间并不多，但他总是懂得自己要什么，知道什么时候自己想要深谈交心也知道自己什么时候需要沉默的距离，他从不逼迫也不过度追问，把握着适当的界线，无论是友谊还是爱情。布莱特带给他的安心和妈妈的有所不同，就如同两者给他的爱不同一样，一个读得懂他的心，一个看得懂他的灵魂。林赢回握住布莱特的手，布莱特的手掌比他的略大一点，骨骼也相对宽一些，包裹自己手的样子有一种安全感，看着他修长的手指与自己的相缠，就像命运终于没有让他们成为两条平行线。林赢心里很悲伤，脑子一片空白，但他并不觉得空虚，因为也布莱特将头也靠在他头上，与他灵魂交织在一起。

林赢再次回到医院之后的郁郁寡欢被布莱特全部看在眼里，那种无形的低气压甚至比上次住院时更加严重，虽然他看起来和以前一样配合着治疗按时吃药，但是他还是能察觉林赢十分明显的变化，他经常一个人发呆，对着自己的笑好像是强撑出来的一样，好几次的欲言又止在布莱特的询问下也都没有结果，明明两人已经如此的亲密无间，可是林赢好像又一次把他推拒在了心门之外。布莱特失望无措之余又担心，担心的同时又怕过度的关心会让林赢的压力更大，他也开始变得小心谨慎步步为营，表面上维持着原先的相处模式但暗自在寻找着缓解他心绪的办法。布莱特想方设法带来一些会引起他兴趣的东西，却效果平平，林赢会和他一起看喜剧电影，听他推荐的歌，但他有些勉强着迎合的样子反而让布莱特更心疼。走投无路之时他终于抓住了一次和林赢妈妈单独相处的机会将心中的顾虑说了出来。  
和林赢妈妈坐在病房中间的休息区，外面是瓢泼大雨冲刷着窗户，形成一层密布的水帘，旁边有几个小孩子在玩闹，有点吵，而坐在他旁边的林赢妈妈沉默了许久才开口。  
“这次回医院之前他很抗拒，前一天晚上他哭着问我能不能不要回来的时候，我真的…”林赢的妈妈哽咽着，布莱特赶忙去安慰“这孩子从小到大没有这样哭着求过我什么东西，不敢想象他是有多痛苦多绝望才会这样…但我不知道该怎么帮他。我和他说不想来就不要来，不要为了别人去勉强自己，他却和我说他会好好治疗，我真的很想帮他，可我不知道从哪里入手，他是我的孩子啊，我却什么都不能为他做…”  
“可是医生不是说病情有好转吗？”  
看着林赢妈妈突然变得闪躲和犹豫的表情，布莱特好像猜到了什么，没由来的心慌，手心瞬间冒出了冷汗“有什么事是我不知道的吗？阿姨。”  
林赢妈妈用避而不谈回答着他的问题，也正是因为这份沉默让布莱特确定了自己的猜想“阿姨，林赢什么都不肯和我说，我不想一个人被蒙在鼓里。”  
“关于上次的检查报告，那时候我和小赢商量过，是他坚持不想告诉你真实的情况，这是你们两个之间的事情，当时我也不好说什么。虽然现在你们的关系不一样了，我也觉得不应该这样瞒着你，但是这话不应该由我来说。”  
布莱特紧紧握住手，强忍着在失控边缘的情绪。  
“小赢有时候心思太过敏感又很倔强，很多事情他一旦有了自己的想法，就很难再改变。”林赢妈妈拍了拍布莱特的手“他不愿告诉你肯定是有自己的打算，也许他也在等一个机会，希望你能等等他。”  
“那您能告诉我，有多严重吗？”布莱特的声音有点颤抖。  
林赢妈妈看着他摇头，眼里的泪水被逼回去又重新回潮，布莱特觉得双腿发软到连站起来的力气都没有了。然而对于现在的他来说，比起去质问林赢更多的还是心疼，虽然对于林赢的决定他非常不解甚至有些不满，但是只要一想到他才是承受着最多痛苦的人，心里又一阵绞痛。带着这样纠结的心情出了住院部的大门，布莱特在车里坐了很久，看着外面滂沱的大雨，内心的挣扎和痛苦无法被冲淡一丝一毫，雨天的闷热在狭小的车厢里不断发酵，和他争抢着氧气，布莱特头晕脑胀的伏在方向盘上，从低声抽泣到嚎啕大哭只需要几秒的时间，如泣如诉的哭声回荡在空旷的停车场，隐在倾盆大雨中。  
第二天的艳阳高照已经看不出前一天的风雨交加，布莱特一进病房就看到一缕斜照进来的阳光，炎热又耀眼，而对面处在阴影中的是正对着窗外发呆的林赢，周身散发着与天气截然相反的阴郁气息，布莱特努力调整好情绪，尽量让自己不露出一丝破绽，面带着笑和他打招呼走进去，放下包在他身边轻轻坐下。林赢回以微笑后又扭头去看窗外，视线却没有什么焦点，一段冗长的寂静之后，林赢终于对他说了第一句话。  
“你说，如果做一片不会落下的树叶会不会很幸福。”  
布莱特顺着林赢的视线看过去，窗外是一棵枝繁叶茂的树，郁郁葱葱的充满希望。  
“从我来这个病房的那天起它就这样，生机勃勃的就好像永远不会枯萎一样，如果我也能这样该多好。”林赢的目光淡淡的看着树又看着他他，没有什么情绪起伏，布莱特看不下去他这副表情，勉强的牵着嘴角笑，凑近了将人拉进怀里。自己已经在崩溃的边缘挣扎，想要张口安抚他之际，脑海里又想起昨天和林赢妈妈的谈话，短暂的思想斗争之后他还是决定狠下心，这一次哪怕是逼迫也好，他想亲自听林赢向他袒露真心，虽然有些残忍，但他需要知道真相。  
“其实无论是挂在枝头还是落入土壤都是各自的命运，各有各的好。”  
林赢就着布莱特抱住他的姿势双臂环上了布莱特的腰往他怀里挤，头埋在他的颈窝，不再出声。布莱特开始有些后悔了，林赢的沉默让他无法获取他情绪波动，但他可以确定刚刚那句话听起来一定很伤人，头脑冷静下来后在心里咒骂自己为什么要做这种无谓的试探。  
“所以即使成为落叶也并不可怕是不是？”林赢问。


	15. 真相是真

林赢从布莱特怀里直起了身子，试图从他眼中看出些端倪，布莱特却避开了他的目光。  
“你知道了对不对？”林赢有些试探的问。  
“知道什么？”  
两个人在真相的拉锯中打着明知故问的哑谜，谁也不想先捅破那层窗户纸。  
“知道…”只有在林赢犹豫的时候，布莱特才又敢把目光重新投回到林赢身上，然而在布莱特的注视下林赢又变得退缩和胆怯，到了嘴边的话就是怎么也说不出口，寻找借口，酝酿措辞都让他觉得难上加难。  
“我应该知道些什么吗？”林赢意识到此刻的布莱特在逼他，而这种逼迫也让他认清了自己在这段感情中是怎样一个恶人。在没有开始交往前他认为没有必要多一个人为他的病情担心，可布莱特的爱意太过汹涌，告白也那么真挚，让林赢一时冲昏了头脑。他不仅对布莱特隐瞒了真相，还因为贪恋他的爱意和柔情答应与他交往，理所应当的享受他对自己的疼爱与照顾，简直自私又恶毒，只顾着自己开心，因为害怕失去现在的幸福，迟迟不敢告诉他真相，完全忽略了被蒙在鼓里的布莱特的感受。  
“对不起…”林赢内心的煎熬逐渐达到了峰值反而使他头脑冷静了下来，他是最没有资格哭的一个，因为他的私欲，让一个人的痛苦变成了两个人来承担，他利用布莱特的爱伤害了他。纸包不住火的道理他都懂，林赢只是没料到最担心的场景竟然来的如此之快，欺骗而来的幸福果真很短暂。  
“不如我们分手吧…”这是他能想到的唯一办法，变回毫无瓜葛的两人，也就无需给他解释对他负责，可耻的逃避却最有用。  
“什么！？”布莱特抓着他肩膀的手快要将他的骨头捏碎“我只是想听你亲口和我说一句实话，你却要和我分手！？”  
林赢感觉到他是真的把布莱特惹怒了，他在窗前急切的来回的踱步，拳头紧握，停下来狠狠地盯着他“作为你男朋友我连知道真相的权利都没有吗？嗯！？”他突然坐到面前，林赢被吓的一抖下意识向后蜷缩身子，却被布莱特抓了胳膊硬生生拽到了他面前“你宁可分手也不愿意告诉我的东西，是因为我不配知道还是你根本就不爱我？”  
“不是的…”林赢又疼又怕，这样的布莱特让他恐惧。  
“不是什么？我以为相爱就是要对彼此敞开心扉，我把我的一切都展示给你看，竭尽全力的靠近你，想了解你更多一点。可是你呢？不管我怎么努力你还是要把我拒之门外，你有没有一刻想让我走进你的内心？！”  
林赢看到了布莱特的眼睛变得湿润，心里又急又气，急的是布莱特对他的误解，气的是自己的胆怯。  
“如果我那时候告诉你我的病情根本没有好转，你那天在海边还会和我告白吗！？我喜欢的人和我说要在一起，我又该怎么告诉他实话呢？”林赢的声音变得沙哑“那天在海边所有的一切都那么完美，你让我怎么开口，在你家的那几天，我又该怎么告诉躺在我身边的你说我快要死了？”  
林赢泪眼朦胧的看着布莱特，他的身影在泪光中逐渐模糊“布莱特，你来告诉我，我自己都还没有接受的现实，我又该怎么和你说呢？”林赢努力让自己冷静了下来，控制着声音里的颤抖“我知道我很自私，欺骗了你的感情，贪图根本不该属于我的幸福，不过你不用担心，不久之后会有人替你惩罚我的…如果你因为我对你的隐瞒后悔和我在一起大可以直接告诉我，我们分开就好了，我的人生已经没什么可以再失去的了。但是求求你别再用这件事折磨我了，难道你觉得我每天隐瞒真相的日子就会好过吗？”将梗在心头里一直说不出的话一股脑的吐露出来林赢瞬间觉得心灵的负罪感都减轻了许多，接下来他要做的只是等待布莱特对他的审判“所以你如果想分开我也不会有怨言的。至少你也让我真的幸福过。”  
布莱特没有回答他的话，反倒有些惊慌的看着他“你流鼻血了。”说着便去拿床头的纸巾。  
林赢闻言才觉得人中上一道热流又湿又痒，伸手一抹一片鲜红。布莱特熟练的用纸堵住出血的鼻孔，在林赢的鼻梁上轻轻按压，换了几张纸后终于止住了出血，林赢看着布莱特用湿巾将他鼻间的血渍擦掉，又抓起他的手。刚刚那一点猩红已经干涸渗透进指纹之中，布莱特攥着他的手仔细的擦拭，将刺进指甲缝中的红色痕迹也一点点擦干净，仿佛在为刚刚的闹剧收尾。  
“对不起，我不该那样逼你。”布莱特帮他擦着手顺便道歉“我刚刚没控制好，吓到你了吧…”  
林赢摇摇头，泪意全屏在呼吸里让他无法开口，看着同样也忍着泪意的布莱特，将头埋进了他的怀里。  
“是我没有站在你的角度考虑问题，以后我不会再这样了，不想做的事可以不做，不想说的话也可以不说。”布莱特摸了摸他的头“但是别再质疑我对你的感情了，这很伤人。”

最终这场其实也算不上争吵的争吵还是在林赢的哭声中结束，隐忍的哭声让布莱特心碎了一地，比起之前执意要听到实话的满足感，没想到最后有的只是更多的自责和后悔，因为自己的冲动造成了根本不必要的双重伤害，抱着在他怀里哭泣的林赢，追悔莫及。明明根本不是林赢的问题，但是他却把对命运捉弄的不满莫名其妙的全部迁怒到了最脆弱的人的身上，他像是搬起石头砸自己的脚的小丑，用最低劣残忍的手法伤害自己的爱人，布莱特闭上的眼里满是悔恨的泪水。  
他嘴里不停地道歉，虽然这时候对不起并没有什么作用，好在林赢的哭声渐渐变成了小声的抽泣然后安静了下来，布莱特从怀里捞出了还在调整呼吸的人，捧着他的脸擦掉还挂在眼角的泪痕。“以后不许再说什么分手的话了，我不会同意的。”林赢委屈巴巴抽动着鼻翼的样子可怜又可爱，水汪汪的眼眸盯着他看，故意捏住不让他正常呼吸“你真是有一百种让我伤心的方法。”  
林赢想开口狡辩却被自己的口水呛到，憋进去的咳嗽变成了喷嚏，鼻子又恰好被布莱特捏着，于是就这样鼻涕喷了布莱特一手。林赢大概觉得出糗又丢脸，脸涨得通红，拍着他的肩抱怨“你讨厌死了！”  
布莱特倒是一点也不嫌弃，擦干净自己的手又去给林赢擦鼻子，看着林赢仰着头享受他服务的样子十分心动，在他肉感十足的唇上接连落下好几个吻，又重新把人抱回怀里。  
“听到我说的话了没？”布莱特不依不饶。  
“听到了听到了，怎么和大妈一样烦！”  
或许因为解开了心结，林赢待人的态度明显好了很多，但是他的身体状况却成了大家心照不宣避之不谈的话题。林赢的爸爸也明显比以前来的勤快的多，布莱特和他打过几次照面，也许是出于对‘老丈人’本性的畏惧，即使他再和蔼可亲，布莱特和他说话总是带了点小心翼翼的恭维，有时会发现林赢在一旁偷偷憋笑，就用眼神吓唬他重振夫纲。  
然而无论如何回避，林赢每况愈下的身体却是结结实实的肉眼可见，癌细胞的扩散和抗药性远远超出了想象，医生加大了剂量的结果就是林赢的生理反应和心理排斥也随之变得更加严重，变成恶性循环周而复始。因为药物的原因他很难吃下去东西，医院的饭味道太过清淡，林赢只是吃几口就摇着头死活不肯再张嘴，而多半时候吃进去的东西还会被吐出来。林赢妈妈就变着花样做些他喜欢的食物带过去，起初林赢还很有胃口，食量大增，可是没过几天又恢复了没有胃口的状态，因为担心无法获取足够的营养难以承受治疗的强度，医生给他开了营养液，每天输液的时间又延长了几十分钟，这令林赢心里更加烦躁。  
但是时间是让人学会习惯的利器，比如林赢最在意的脱发，一开始他会整天时不时盯着镜子看开始变得愈发稀疏的毛发，把散落在衣服上，枕头上，床单上的碎发全部收起来，恨不得数清楚到底点了多少，久而久之，现在的林赢已经不会再特意照镜子了，头发还是轻轻一抓会掉一大把，但他只是随手收起来扔进垃圾桶，不再多看一眼。  
除了肉体的折磨，精神上的消耗才是最可怕的，布莱特眼睁睁的看着原本还算活泼的人在几周之内变得消沉，和一开始闹脾气时候的阴郁不同，那是一种连他都看得出的精力被吞噬消耗之后的无力感。林赢卧床的时间越来越久，经常会在治疗前后陷入冗长的沉睡，没有治疗时候布莱特想带他去花园晒晒太阳，一开始林赢是不肯的，缩在床上哪都不要去，但布莱特舍不得看林赢就这样被困在房间里继续消沉，契而不舍的几乎每天都会劝说他一次，渐渐地林赢终于被说服，被布莱特拉着走出了病房，戴着布莱特送给他的帽子磨磨蹭蹭的跟在后面，满脸写着我不情愿。  
深秋午后的太阳依旧热烈，带着一股湿热的潮气包围在上空，林赢噘着嘴抱怨外面太晒不想出去，布莱特只好又哄他“晒晒太阳心情也会好的。”  
拽着步子沉重的林赢来到中间的空椅子上，任由阳光倾洒在两人身上，深深吸气可以闻得到青草的芳香，偶尔的鸟叫也让人心情大好，布莱特闭着眼享受阳光，林赢却依然在旁边抱怨太阳这么大哪里会心情好云云，看他皱眉的样子伸出手遮挡在他头顶上“这样就不晒了吧。”  
“那你就这样不许放下来！我要睡一觉。”  
说着就靠在了他的肩上，毛线帽蹭在自己的皮肤上有点痒，但是布莱特久违的看到了林赢发自内心的笑。


	16. 生死的距离

林赢如果知道不久的以后他连去那个小花园都是一种奢望的话，当时他一定不会拒绝布莱特的。  
许久没有感受阳光洗礼的林赢逐渐爱上了那片小花园，有空的时候就会和布莱特去那里坐坐，没什么特别的事情可做，也没有特殊的话题要说，他搀着布莱特的胳膊，靠在他身上，闭眼享受太阳的普通时光都让他觉得惬意又幸福。他在那张长椅上可以忘掉一切痛苦和烦恼，听不到外界嘈杂的声响，有的只是自己和布莱特的呼吸和心跳，咚咚咚的生命律动敲击着胸膛。  
因为病情的原因，妈妈和布莱特开始在晚上轮班照顾他，支了一张折叠床在病房里，这天晚上是布莱特陪夜，布莱特照顾了自己躺下，关了灯盖了条薄被在身上，林赢藏在黑暗里偷偷看他辗转反侧的样子，布莱特拿起了手机好像看了看时间，然后起身准备出去的样子。  
“你也睡不着吗？”林赢叫住了他。  
“你怎么没睡？”布莱特轻手轻脚的走到了他身边，打开了床头灯，林赢看清了布莱特炯炯有神的眼睛。  
“要不要一起睡？”林赢让出了不算宽敞的病床，做出邀请。  
重新躺好的林赢窝在布莱特温暖的怀里，不过一会儿就在舒适的室温下冒出了细汗，偷偷伸出一条腿出来降温。布莱特平缓的呼吸在他头顶，不知道有没有睡着，林赢故意动了动身子试探。  
“怎么了？挤到了吗？”布莱特的声音一如既往的温柔又动听。  
“没有，你怎么还不睡？”  
“抱着你我哪儿还睡得着？”  
林赢脸皮太薄还是听不得这种带着些挑逗的话，脸涨得通红去凶他“少油嘴滑舌的！”  
“快点睡觉吧，今天一天辛苦了。”布莱特的大手温柔在他的后背轻轻抚摸。  
明明自己像个陀螺转来转去却担心被照顾的人会不会累，哪里会有这么温柔的人呀，林赢喜欢的用头顶蹭着布莱特的下巴，小动物一般的讨好。  
“怎么了你。”布莱特被他搞得有些痒。  
“好喜欢啊。”  
“喜欢什么？”布莱特的下巴抵在他的头顶。  
“你好温柔。”林赢摸着布莱特棱角分明的脸庞“真的好喜欢。”  
林赢的眼睛亮闪闪的盯着布莱特的眼睛鼻子再到嘴唇，那是他最喜欢的地方，会说出让他安心的话语，给他抚慰的亲吻，这一次他吻上去的时候，没有了陌生的触感，唇瓣之间尽是温柔。  
原本满是柔情的亲吻在一来二去之间也变了质，布莱特用力的揽着他的腰，一只大手在背后肆虐的抚摸，探进口腔的灵活的舌头也没有章法的胡作非为，这样毫无章法的吻技一点也不布莱特。  
林赢心里明白布莱特急切源自哪里，手自然的向下探去，果然不出所料，那里已经微微抬了头，林赢刚准备进行下一步动作，却被布莱特制止了。  
“怎么了？”林赢不解，大家都是男人很多事情不说但都懂，他因为自身的身体原因没有什么精力去考虑多余的生理需求，可是布莱特是一个各项性征都正常的成熟男人，怎么可能没有欲望呢。  
“快睡吧。”布莱特拍了拍他的头，关上了灯。  
“可是你都…”  
“别管这个了。”  
黑暗中林赢听到了布莱特的心跳变得剧烈急促，一下下敲打着他的耳膜，将他最终的理智震碎，他伸手毫不犹豫的抚摸上了布莱特的下体。  
“赢，你干什么！”布莱特的声音听起来非常慌张。  
“帮你啊…”林赢庆幸黑暗给了他保护色，整个头都埋进布莱特的怀里，掩饰自己的生疏和害羞，布莱特在家睡觉是不会穿裤子的，为了迁就医院这个不算隐蔽的环境，他特意备了一条睡裤穿，纯棉的质感在手心里揉搓，柔软又舒适，可以轻易的描绘出形状，刚刚抚摸了两下就被布莱特抓住了手。  
“你不用这样，我没关系。”布莱特将他从怀里捞出来，抬起了他的下巴。  
“在我面前你不用忍的，我是你男朋友啊。”林赢转动了一下被布莱特越捏越紧的手腕“因为是你我愿意的。”  
黑暗里林赢用水亮的眼睛盯着布莱特，也不管对方能不能看得见，无声的对峙中布莱特终于做出了心理退步，松开了手。林赢一边和布莱特接吻，一边将手完全探入他的裤子里上下抚摸，感受着他的分身在自己手中逐渐挺立的过程，热度也一点点逐渐上升，布莱特狠狠按着林赢的后脑，舌尖急切又狂野的在他口腔里掀起波澜，搭在他腰上的手也越发用力的将他往自己身前揽，但林赢很快就发现了问题。这样的姿势使得他的手很难发力，再加上布莱特那有些惊人的持久力，十几分钟下来林赢除了手酸一点也感觉不到布莱特有要射的迹象，这样下去不知道要搞到什么时候才算完，于是林赢一狠心，推开了吻的正深情的布莱特，黑暗之中虽然看不清表情，但那人现在肯定一脸疑惑。  
林赢并不多做解释，坐直了身体将侧躺着的布莱特摆正，深深地吸了一口气中钻到被子里，伏在布莱特下腹之上，几个深呼吸后拉下了他的裤子，那分身立刻欢快的跳了出来，林赢看不真切，只好用手摸着去感受，从柱身一点点顺着找到龟头，将它吞进去之前舔了舔嘴唇，心跳都急剧上升，闭着眼睛狠下心将肿胀的龟头含进了嘴里。  
“操！”几乎同时，布莱特发出了低沉的怒吼“你在干吗！？”  
林赢嘴里被粗壮的分身填充的没有一丝缝隙，他从没为别人做过口交，一时冲动的结果就是卡在这不上不下的位置，口腔和鼻间都是布莱特下体独特的雄性味道，扑面而来的荷尔蒙气息让他的神智又动摇了几分，没有退路可言的林赢只好硬着头皮学着他看过的样子，用性感丰厚的双唇吸附着柱体，尽可能的收了牙齿避免磕到他，试着吞吐了一下，那硬热的龟头立刻顶到了嗓子眼，让他一阵干呕。  
“快吐出来。”布莱特的声音在头顶聒噪的响着，林赢才不管那些，自顾自的探索着能让布莱特舒服的技巧，其实口交并没有比用手轻松到哪里去，他的嘴角被撑成诡异的形状，下巴又酸又痛，口水还会不受控制的从口腔中流出，那惊人的长度稍微吞的深一点就可以达到深喉的程度，林赢双手紧紧扒着他的胯骨，努力让自己慢慢在这其中寻找乐趣，阴茎周围的毛发在他的鼻间瘙痒作祟，又变粗了一点的柱体撑得他嘴角发痛，除了最简单的上下吞吐他分不出精力去研究什么新玩法，有些粗糙的舌面压在柱身，倒是另一种快感。  
时间不知道又过了多久，他已经逐渐习惯了布莱特的形状，与其说习惯倒不如说机械性的上下吞吐更为准确，他的脸颊因为吮吸凹陷着，嘴上越来越顺利的同时脑袋也变得阵阵发懵，除了口腔剩下的感官都变得迟钝，就连布莱特拽着他的头发忍不住低吼他都感觉不到，眼前的世界只有一片漆黑，以至于连布莱特的话都没有听到。  
“够了够了…快起来。”布莱特有点发狠的揪着林赢的头发“快点…”  
然而林赢除了吃痛的哼唧声就再也没了反应，被子蒙住的头让布莱特无法看到他的反应，只好摆动着胯部让他收手，林赢充耳不闻的后果就是在毫无预警的情况下吞下了人生第一口精液，是一种很难形容的味道，不算好吃倒也不难接受，滚烫的滑过喉头进入了食道，几十秒后布莱特射出了最后一点白浊，林赢贴心的帮他又重新穿好了裤子，才从被子里探了个头出来，布莱特急忙开了灯拿纸给他。  
“吐在这里。”  
林赢将口里剩余的被唾液稀释了的精液吐在了纸上，看着布莱特将纸团起来扔掉，又拿了新的过来给他擦嘴，吧唧一口亲了过来。  
“我发现你真是越来越大胆。”布莱特的语调变得轻浮“哥哥也给你吸出来好不好？”  
“我才不像你一样呢！”林赢翻了个白眼给他。  
布莱特不依不饶的去撩逗他，林赢只是微微抬头的分身被布莱特突然捏在手里，两人都不约而同的愣住了，看着布莱特的眼神开始发生了变化，林赢有些匆忙的拍掉了他的手翻身下床“我要去刷牙了！”

布莱特渐渐习惯了工作室和医院两边跑的生活，甚至因为林赢的情况变化他在医院待着的时间远远超过了去工作室的时间。但是说实话，如果可以他不想来这个地方，不是不想见林赢也不是对这样的生活厌倦，只是他真的看不得林赢每天要强打着精神表现出一副他很好的样子，他总是于心不忍，为了分散林赢的注意力，也为了能改善一下他的情绪，布莱特买了整套的画具给他。  
“你猜我给你带了什么。”布莱特将袋子藏在身后。  
“什么？”林赢有点兴致缺缺，摆弄着那本两周都没有看完十页的书。  
“你快猜猜，是你喜欢的东西。”  
“我喜欢的？”林赢苦恼的想了一阵“我喜欢你。”  
“你严肃点！”被突然表白的布莱特得了便宜还卖乖的捏了捏林赢的鼻子。  
“我想不出啊…”  
布莱特将东西摆到林赢面前的时候他眼里的光芒直直的照射进了心里“喜欢吗？我不知道你喜欢什么样的只好随便买了。”  
“喜欢！”林赢的语调都上扬了起来，笑容可爱又明朗“谢谢你。”  
“你以后无聊了就可以画画打发时间。”布莱特坐在林赢对面。  
林赢打开了素描本“我可以现在画吗？”林赢的眼神里全都是许久未见的灵动，布莱特在他唇上轻轻一吻。  
“快画一幅我看看。”  
林赢熟练的在纸上起稿勾勒几笔成型，布莱特看着林赢专注的样子觉得安心的同时又后悔自己怎么没有早点想到买这个讨他欢心。  
从那以后布莱特总能看到林赢那着本子画这画那，有时候还会骄傲的拿着给自己炫耀。短短几天林赢倒是已经画了很多幅出来，有那个他们常去的花园，有病房里正对着他的窗户和外面的树，还有几张他的素描画像。  
“这是我吗？”布莱特举着本子问他“你什么时候画的？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“在你眼里我这么帅吗？”  
“少臭美了你！把本子给我。”  
布莱特越看越喜欢，私心的想据为己有“给我一张，我要挂在工作室。”  
林赢起初是不乐意的，抱着画本死活不肯松手，布莱特软磨硬泡了一下午，林赢好不容易大发慈悲的同意了他的请求，小心翼翼的撕下来一张保存好心满意足的带回家。   
但这样的好日子没持续几天，林赢就因为一次急救而变得元气大伤。那次化疗结束后被护士推回病房的林赢脸色比平常看起来还要差嘴唇毫无血色，布莱特扶他上床的时候能感受到他有些发烫的皮肤和颤抖的身体。  
“你还好吗？”布莱特多少有些担心。  
林赢好像连说话的力气都没有，只是微微摇了摇头就躺在床上，眼睛刚闭上仿佛瞬间陷入了睡眠，布莱特替他盖好被子就守着观察他的状况，不敢随意离开半步。不料就是去了个卫生间的功夫再出来刚刚还安然无恙的林赢突然变得呼吸困难，紧皱着眉头脸色惨白，全身无意识的挣扎着，看起来痛苦万分，布莱特不确定林赢到底是清醒还是昏迷，叫着他的名字按了床头的紧急铃。  
“赢，赢！”布莱特不敢乱碰，只能抚摸着他的脸唤他，冷汗瞬间从脊柱发了出来，洇湿了T恤。  
“先生，请你先出去等待一下。”护士拉着已经丧失了反抗能力的布莱特将他推出了病房，看着在自己面前重重关上的那扇门，布莱特双腿一软直挺挺的坐在了地上，这一刻他终于懂了，他一直害怕的事是不会因为逃避而消失。  
等待的过程布莱特脑子一片空白，除了死死盯着那扇阻隔了他和林赢的地狱之门，他什么都做不了，亦如刚才除了喊着他的名字，他也什么都做不了。这一刻他才恍然意识到以前他信誓旦旦给的承诺，在生死之间徘徊的林赢听来是多么的苍白和不切实际。不知过了多久那扇门又重新打开的时候布莱特仍然维持着刚才的坐姿，医生上去想扶他起来，他依然腿上软弱无力踉跄了几下才借着力道站稳。  
“他刚刚出现了短暂的呼吸障碍，现在已经没有大碍了，但是要去ICU继续观察，麻烦你通知一下他的家属。”说罢医生拍了拍他的肩膀离开了。  
布莱特看着紧闭双眼的林赢被护士推出病房，致命的无力感席卷而来，他跟在护士后面走了两步，脚就像灌满了铅再也抬不起腿，布莱特用手撑在膝盖上急促的呼吸，眼睁睁看着林赢被推进了电梯消失在他的视野里，豆大的眼泪一滴滴砸在了地上，他第一次感受到了生死的距离原来仅仅是一扇门的里外两侧这样的近在咫尺。


	17. 死神与噩梦

林赢再次醒来的时候，耳边全都是滴滴作响的仪器声，目光所及之处都是陌生的环境，他想叫妈妈或者布莱特，可是嗓子干涩的发痛，脸上好像有什么东西，刚准备抬手去抓就被按住了。  
“林先生，您醒了？”林赢分辨不出是谁在和他说话，不一会儿就来了一名医生将他翻来覆去一顿折腾后，林赢的神智也恢复了一些。  
“林先生，我们现在请您的家属进来，请稍等。”  
爸爸妈妈和布莱特穿着无菌服出现在他面前的时候，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他心头一梗，张了张嘴，发出的声音虚弱而沙哑“爸爸妈妈…”  
“哎！乖儿子。”林赢妈妈轻轻摸着他的头，眼泪流了下来。  
林赢想抬手为妈妈擦眼泪但手臂实在太重了，爸爸也俯下身安慰他“医生说情况已经稳定了，再观察一晚就可以回病房了。你很棒，儿子。”  
与父母的关心相比布莱特依旧沉默地站在原地看着他，没有任何表情，林赢妈妈顺着林赢的视线看过去，瞬间了解了儿子的意图让出了自己的位置“阿布也和小赢说几句吧。”  
然而布莱特还呆呆的站着和他隔着距离，从他的脸上林赢看不出情绪，气氛就这样僵持起来，林赢有些心慌不知如何是好，他微微开合着嘴唇，却发不出声音，喊不出他的名字。布莱特也一点不顾及他的窘境，依旧站在那里一动不动，直到林赢微微抬起手伸向他，他的表情才有了一丝破绽。犹豫的向前挪了一步，又将目光投向了站在一旁的爸妈，林赢在等待中又累又失望，放下举着的手，也转移了一直看着他的双眼。  
几乎与此同时，他的手终于被熟悉的手掌包裹，布莱特蹲在他的床边，与他平视，握着他的手出奇的用力，捏的他骨头生疼，可是他一下也不想挣开。他看到布莱特眼底的泪水不断聚集，争先恐后的夺眶而出，像是在酝酿难以启齿的话语，布莱特的泪水晶莹又滚烫，一点点的滴在两人相握的手上，顺着他的指尖流过手掌流进心里。  
“对不起。”布莱特哽咽着说出的三个字硬生生将林赢的泪逼了出来。  
他满脸泪痕的摇了摇头，急促的呼吸将氧气面罩上覆盖了一层浓浓的雾气，将他的哭声闷在其中。只可惜他还没来得及和布莱特说上一句话，护士小姐就来赶人了。  
“对不起，规定的探视时间到了。”  
“好。我们马上出去。”林赢爸爸拍了拍林赢的腿“爸爸妈妈先走了，明天见儿子。”  
说完就搂着妈妈率先离开，给林赢和布莱特留下了一点单独相处的空间。  
林赢想说些什么，可是他除了看着布莱特脑子里一片空白，而布莱特看出了他心中所想，摇了摇头示意他不必勉强，帮他拭去眼角的泪，拉着他的手放在唇边吻了又吻，根本不舍得松开“你好好休息，我在外面等你。”  
林赢点点头，回握着他的手使不上力气，也不知道他有没有感受到自己的心意，在护士小姐的再次催促下布莱特这才一步三回头的离开了ICU病房。  
接下来的几个小时对于林赢来说相当的难熬，他依旧没什么精气神闭着眼休息，可是感官却在高速运作，ICU里除了医生护士的忙碌声和各种仪器的声音之外一片安静，这种诡异的寂静反而让他的心更加无法安定，陌生的环境，陌生的气味，熟悉的人一个都不在他身边，身体的疲倦和精神的紧绷拉扯着他无法入睡。  
似醒非醒之间他听到了不远处突然传来的嘈杂声，努力撑起眼皮朝声响处望去只能看到医生护士忙做一团，一边的仪器传来刺耳的尖叫，林赢不敢再看双耳却无法阻隔声音不停地传入，也不过几分钟的时间那边就没了动静。  
“死亡时间，下午19时23分。”医生的声音竟听不出任何的波动，林赢感受到真正的死神不过离他十几米开外，泪也不知道何时流了下来。

第二天一早几乎一夜未眠的布莱特在闹钟响之前醒来，用凉水洗掉一脸的倦意就出发去了医院，来到病房的时候还空无一人。布莱特坐在病床上抚摸着洁白整齐的床单，动作温柔似水的样子仿佛在林赢肌肤上的游走。布莱特头一次感觉到，这间病房是怎样一个无边无际的牢笼，把林赢困在这里无法动弹，现在又将他困在了这里。  
布莱特的动作被进门的林赢父母打断，收回将被单揉的有凌乱的手，起身。  
“叔叔阿姨。”  
“阿布来了啊，快坐。”林赢妈妈将病房的窗台打开“医生那边怎么说？”  
“还有一项检查，做完就可以回来了。”  
三人一起漫无目的等待的时候，时间也好像放慢了三倍，他能和林赢的父母聊的话题大多也是和林赢相关，所以在这个时候，大家一致的选择了沉默不语，这种令人窒息的静谧终于在病房门被推开时得以释放，然而进来却是推着仪器的护士。  
“病人的检查已经结束了，马上就会过来。”她摆好了仪器就退了出去。  
布莱特从床上站起来，在床边小幅度的踱步，又不敢表现出过度的焦虑，看着刚刚被自己弄皱的床单手忙脚乱的将它整理好。几分钟以后林赢被推了进来，布莱特和医生护士一起将林赢移回到原先的病床，之后就手足无措的看着护士将一堆电线和管子缠在了林赢身上，医生临走前又叮嘱了几句，病房里又回到了一开始的安静，林赢躺在床上看着他们。  
“你们干吗不说话啊。”这是布莱特时隔两天后再次听到他的声音，微弱但是鲜活。  
林赢妈妈先上去拉住了他的手，低声细语的问他“还难受吗？”  
“不难受了。”林赢摇摇头“爸爸不去公司吗？”  
“傻小子，不要担心我。”  
“哥。”突然被叫到的布莱特有点慌乱，走到床的另一边离得林赢更近了一些。  
“你怎么又不说话啊。”林赢有些抱怨，手指勾住了他刚刚没敢伸出去的手。  
布莱特看了看站在另一头的林赢父母“你先和叔叔阿姨说。”  
因为林赢终于露出的笑病房里的气氛缓和了不少，午饭过后林赢打发走了他父母只留了布莱特在病房陪他。午后的阳光正好，布莱特坐在椅子上守着他。  
“你饿吗？中午都没怎么吃。”布莱特拉着他没有打点滴的手摩挲。  
林赢摇摇头，看着他的双眼里有一种欲言又止的感觉，布莱特将凳子拉近他一点，做好倾听的准备。  
“是不是吓到你了。”  
“没有。”布莱特往前凑了凑“瞎想什么呢你。”  
“我以后不会这样了。”林赢躺在床上可怜兮兮的保证“嗯…尽量？”  
林赢谈笑风生的玩笑倒是让布莱特觉得心狠狠被人捏住，下一秒眼泪就要被逼出来，手紧紧的抓住裤子努力调整他的情绪，话哽在喉头半天无法发声“净说傻话。”  
下午的时候林赢又陷入了沉睡，听着林赢均匀平稳的呼吸声好似一首安眠曲，布莱特悬了两天的心终于落了下来握着林赢的手不知不觉趴在床边也一起睡着了，直到护士进来给林赢换液体，布莱特才发现太阳已经完全落山了。  
“这是今天最后一瓶，打完了按铃叫我就好。”护士故意压低的声音还是把林赢吵醒了，看着又重新挂上的液体撇了撇嘴“怎么还有啊…”  
“胜利就在前方了。”护士小姐和他打趣“再见到我的时候今天就解放了。”  
“还困吗？”  
“不了。”看着睡眼朦胧的人在逞强，布莱特也不拆穿。  
“晚上有想吃的吗？”  
“我想吃罗勒炒猪肉。”  
林赢难得有想吃的东西，布莱特自然是马不停蹄的跑去买，楼下的食堂偏偏没有得卖，他只好跑到医院外面的小餐馆。等拎着刚出锅的饭菜回来的时候，林赢已经又睡着了，那份罗勒炒猪肉被放到了柜子上再无人问津。  
晚上最后一次检查了林赢的状况后布莱特也终于躺在床上结束了这漫长的一天，身心放松下来后很容易就陷入了梦乡，已经进入深度睡眠的布莱特是被林赢的哭声吓醒的。  
起初还是小声的呜咽，布莱特急忙下床去查看，开灯以后看到林赢蜷缩着身子眉头紧锁，哭声也越来越悲痛，泪水不断涌出，整个身子剧烈的颤抖。布莱特吓坏了，将人搂进怀里低声细语的安慰他“别怕，别怕，我在呢。”  
而林赢的哭声依旧撕心裂肺，紧紧拽着他的衣服指甲都要抠进肉里，布莱特的心痛已经完全压制了肉体的疼痛，拍着林赢的背慢慢等待他的情绪过去，在他的安抚下林赢的哭声渐渐平稳了下来，拽着他睡衣的前襟，用微弱的声音乞求似的问他“今天可以陪我睡吗？”  
于是布莱特搂着林赢再次挤在了这张病床上，用拇指擦去还残留在他脸上的泪痕，顺势捧着他的脸轻轻抚摸，原本就已经消瘦的脸又凹陷下去一些，突出的骨骼几乎要割破他的手。  
“做噩梦了吗？”  
林赢摇了摇头，布莱特也不忍心让他再次回忆痛苦的梦境，摸着他的背安慰道“没关系，不想说就不要说了。”  
“我梦到…”林赢抬起了头，里面的泪水快要把布莱特溺死“我梦到我死了。”  
这句话一出布莱特的心瞬间被撕的稀碎，和林赢的眼泪一起沉到了深不见底的黑暗之中。  
“我不想死啊…”林赢紧紧抱着他，好不容易才止住的眼泪再次决堤，声音里的无助和痛苦让布莱特绝望，除了紧紧抱住他什么都做不了，在林赢悲怆的哭喊声中落下了眼泪。


	18. 愿望

林赢和布莱特很默契的谁也没有再提起那天晚上的梦和眼泪，但至少又回到了原先的病房还是让林赢心安了很多，甚至只是能看到那扇窗都会让他觉得舒服，更别提他身边还有爸爸妈妈妈妈和布莱特在。而被布莱特拥着入睡的昨晚是他近些天难得的好眠，尽管他刚刚做过那样恐怖的梦。  
梦里的他重新回到了ICU病房，医生在隔着他几个床位的地方救人，这一次他没有闭上眼睛而是鬼使神差的下床走了过去，隔着围在床边的医护人员看清了躺在那里的人，林赢瞬间觉得脖子被人掐住无法呼吸，他像一个旁观者一样看着毫无生气的被抢救的自己，医生在说一些他根本听不懂的专业术语，为他注射液体，给他进行电击，最诡异的是没有人发现他，也没人可以听到他的声音，好像这一切都与他无关，几分钟他听到医生说的最后一句话是‘死亡时间，下午19点23分。’  
幸好他被真实世界的布莱特叫醒。  
也就是这场梦让林赢意识到了很多事情是不会等着他哪一天去完成的，他原本以为自己是那种无欲无求到没有什么生前愿望的人，一夜之间他也突然可以列出一张自己的遗愿清单。  
“哥哥，你来。”林赢叫住了忙里忙外的布莱特“能帮我个忙吗？”  
“你说。”  
“嗯…”林赢抓了抓头发“你可以帮我联系一下Mike吗？”  
“当然可以，不过你不是不想让他们来看你吗。”  
“但是…”林赢寻找措辞，想着怎么样表达才能让他的话听起来委婉一点，可是他找不到合适的词。  
“好，我帮你联系。”布莱特适时的帮他缓解了尴尬。  
“还有一件事。”林赢叫住了准备起身的布莱特“你可以带我再去一次那个海边吗？”  
这是他目前为止的两个愿望。  
布莱特的行动力果然惊人，第二天Mike就来到了他的病房，这是自从他生病以来第一个来探病的朋友，当然除了那时候不请自来的布莱特。Mike拎了一大堆水果，妈妈和他寒暄了一阵就找借口离开了，病房里就剩下他们两人，Mike搓了搓手，站在床边有点局促。  
“你坐啊。”林赢招呼他坐下。  
“你小子怎么回事啊，为什么不许我们来看你。”  
“对不起。”林赢的笑有些尴尬“我不想你们为我担心。”  
“瞒着不说我们就不担心了？你这是什么谬论。”  
“对不起对不起。”林赢自知理亏，陪着笑道歉“我只是不知道该怎么说，我不想看到别人那种怜悯的眼神，特别是你们。”  
“你在说什么鬼话，朋友就是用来一起分担痛苦的啊。”Mike作势要打他，被林赢眼疾手快的拍掉了他的手。  
“这次就先原谅你，再有下次你就完蛋了！不过，你和布莱特怎么回事？”Mike的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧着。  
“啊，嗯，就…”  
“我就知道，那家伙让我找你的时候我就知道不对劲儿。”Mike挑了挑眉“可以啊你，布莱特在我朋友中可是极品中的极品。”  
林赢回想着布莱特的精致脸蛋儿和那些欢愉的夜晚，红着脸点点头表示同意。  
“Mike，虽然这样有点过分，但是我想请你帮个忙。”林赢抿了抿嘴“除了你我不知道能拜托谁了。”  
下午布莱特到医院的时候Mike已经回去了，林赢正在画画布莱特就推门进来，匆忙的把画本翻了几页若无其事的继续之前没有画完的画。  
“Mike来过了？”  
“吃过午饭就走了。”林赢举起本子给他看“好看吗？”  
“好看。”布莱特摸了摸他的头“累吗，要不要休息一会儿。”  
“嗯，也好。”林赢合了本子让布莱特帮他把小桌子收拾干净，撑着下巴看他。  
“看我干什么。”  
“Mike今天和我说，你是他朋友里极品中的极品，我怎么就没看出来呢。”  
“哦~”布莱特在他对面坐下“也不知道当初是谁让我假扮他男朋友的。”  
林赢气急败坏的去捂他的嘴，往事休得再提。  
“我刚刚问过医生，他允许你出去住一晚，不过我们第二天一早就得回来。”布莱特拉下他的手捏着玩。  
“真的吗！我们什么时候可以出发？”  
“明天就去，怎么样？我刚刚拿到了钥匙”布莱特从口袋里掏出钥匙，炫耀似的在他面前晃晃“不过这次没时间提前打扫了，我们明天早点出发，过去再收拾吧。”  
“好诶！”林赢闻言开心的不得了，恨不得现在就能动身，因为对明天有了寄托连身子都变得轻巧了许多。

第二天一大早林赢就醒来坐在床上看着他收拾东西，眼里都要溢出来的期待让布莱特也心情大好，带了简单的换洗衣服布莱特就搂着他离开了病房。一路上林赢难得神采奕奕的看着窗外的景色，布莱特怕他太累，试图劝他休息一会儿的提议被严肃的驳回。  
“我们吹吹风吧？”林赢问他。  
布莱特关了空调打开车窗，外面潮气闷热的空气瞬间充满了整个车厢，林赢身上独有的香气也顺着风扑鼻而来，靠在窗框边闭着眼睛享受的样子被布莱特看在眼里，即使他戴着帽子，布莱特也能想象的到风拂过他发丝的美好样子，布莱特牵起他的手与他十指紧扣。  
“你好好开车。”林赢把手抽出来教育他，布莱特宠溺的笑笑，余光发现林赢一直用余光看着自己。  
“怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那你看什么。”  
“我在想Mike说的没错，你真是极品中的极品。”说完就凑过去一口亲在了他的脸上，布莱特稳住了开车的手。  
到达海边的时候阳光正好，海边的紫外线太过强烈，两人只好先在露台坐着感受清爽的海风，布莱特为林赢倒了杯果汁“怎么想起来要来这儿了？”  
“故地重游啊，其实我更想去华欣。”林赢摆弄着杯子，牵着嘴角笑笑“不过这里对我们来说更重要。”  
布莱特一时之间不知该如何回应，只能迎合着他一起笑，林赢故地重游的原因他不难猜出一二，他不愿意说自己也不敢多想，只能心里计较林赢的残忍，硬生生要将他们美好的回忆也添上一抹悲伤。  
太阳稍稍收敛光芒的时候布莱特拉着林赢去了海滩，依然是相同的绵延崎岖的海岸线，身边是相同的人，只是两人的心境已经截然不同。布莱特给林赢盖好毯子将人搂在怀里，烈日的余辉洋洋洒洒的落下，林赢将整个身子靠在他身上，让布莱特有了一种被需要的感觉，这也正是他所追求的，能够成为林赢的依靠，不论是身体还是心灵。  
因为林赢说想喝水，布莱特回到房间给他准备，再出来的时候远远看到坐在海边的林赢仿佛要被太阳的光吞噬，心底敏感的神经又被触动，狂奔到林赢身边把人狠狠抱进怀里双臂不断收紧，好像这样就没人能把林赢从自己身边带走。  
“痛痛痛！”林赢拍着他的手臂“你又发什么神经呀！”  
“你不许离开我，听到了吗？”  
林赢没有回答他，倒是放下了扶着他手臂上的手。  
“听到了吗？”布莱特继续追问。  
“嗯。”许久的沉默后林赢终于回答了他，但他却全然没有一点欣慰和快乐。他厌恶自己的患得患失，这让他越来越失去自我，还把自己的痛苦又强加了一份到林赢身上，于是他选择了道歉“对不起，我不是那个意思。”  
“我明白。”林赢又重新靠进他怀里“你看太阳，今天虽然会落下，可是明天依然会升起来，有陨落才会有重生，虽然时间变了，但它还是同一颗恒星。”  
林赢扭头看着自己“所以我不会离开你的。”说罢一手摸着他的脸，微张的唇凑近他，布莱特会意轻轻的吻住了他，林赢的嘴唇因为缺水有点干涩，小心的用双唇包住，用多余唾液滋润它。  
“给我拍张照片吧。”一个浓情的吻结束后林赢提议。  
他叠好裹在身上的毯子，把有点皱的衣服抻展又整了整帽子，背对着海面坐着“这样可以吗？”林赢问他，他认真紧张的样子让布莱特觉察出了不对，他收了相机走到林赢的身边。  
“怎么了，哪里不对吗？”  
“你和我说实话，你要拍的是什么照片。”  
林赢避开了他目光的举动让布莱特心里更加确定了答案，他捏住了林赢胳膊，强迫他与自己对视，摇着头说“林赢，你不能这么对我。”  
“对不起，但是我…我很喜欢你的照片，你的镜头是有感情和温度的，我想在最后一刻大家也能看到我美好的一面。”林赢尝试解释的说辞在布莱特听来字字心如刀绞“我知道这个要求很过分，但这是我的愿望。”林赢看着他声线哽咽“求你了。”  
只这一句就彻底打破了布莱特的心理防线，努力稳住崩溃边缘的情绪，替他把有些歪掉的帽子摆正“傻小子，帽子都被你弄歪了。”  
“这身衣服好看吗？”  
“你怎么样都好看。”布莱特离开前在他唇上亲了一下。  
“你要好好拍啊！”林赢大声嘱咐。  
镜头里的林赢笑的甜美又可爱，在还留着余亮的海天一色中熠熠生辉，布莱特看着笑容里不带一丝悲伤的人，控制着手抖和泪意按下了快门。  
晚上林赢睡的很早，等他睡熟了之后一天的倦意之下布莱特搂着已经睡熟的林赢陷入了沉睡，直到他被林赢叫醒。  
林赢捂着鼻子，手指和下巴上都是血，他有些抱歉的笑笑“怎么办，我弄脏了床单，但是血怎么也止不住。”


	19. 放手的勇气

回程的路上林赢看着不小心滴在裤子上的血渍没由来的一阵闷气，布莱特的车在凌晨无人的街道开的飞快，两人谁都没有说话，林赢看得出布莱特握着方向盘的手和他的一样在止不住的颤抖，本来应该是美好的一天，没想到自己还是毁了它，此时的他比以往任何一刻都痛恨自己的身体。回医院的路程硬生生被布莱特缩短了一半还多，他用来捂着鼻子的毛巾已经一大半被血染红，医生给他用了凝血的药物又换了医用棉止血，在出血完全止住之前，林赢甚至不敢多看布莱特一眼。  
“以后要注意，这种情况不能再有了，对你来说很危险。”  
“好，我知道了。”两人还狼狈的穿着睡衣，蓬头垢面的听着医生训话。  
布莱特将医生送出病房才又坐回自己身边，摆正他的脸，林赢被迫看着布莱特的双眼，目光交错之间是无法说出口的千言万语。布莱特拿起床头的湿巾抽出一张给他擦脸，林赢看到他的手还在抖，汗布满了额头和鼻尖，顺着鬓角留下来，衣服前也被洇湿了一大片。但是与此相比，布莱特的眼泪更让他心疼，那双迷人的眼睛，与这样悲伤的液体一点也不相配。就这样布莱特为他擦去血渍，他为布莱特抹掉眼泪。  
“不要哭啊傻瓜。”林赢一张口也满是哭腔。  
“你吓死我了知不知道。”布莱特拉着他的手，放在嘴里咬“不是说好不这样了吗？”  
“嗯，下次不会了。”林赢再次保证。  
“睡吧。”布莱特替他摘掉帽子，把他的手放回了被子里。  
“等一下，我有事和你说。”林赢阻止了准备关灯的布莱特，打开了床头柜，拿出了那画本，递给布莱特。  
“这个是给你的。”  
布莱特翻了两页不解的看着他。  
“你从后面翻。这是为你设计的，只不过不知道你喜不喜欢。本来想托Mike交给你的，想来想去还是自己给你比较好。”林赢耸了耸肩“虽然我是很想和你一起住在里面啦，但是现在看起来可能有点难度，如果你不嫌弃，以后买了房子可以这样装修。”  
林赢看着布莱特错愕的眼神，以为他对自己的擅自做主不喜欢，慌了阵脚。  
“我没有其他意思，你如果不喜欢也不用在意的，就当是，嗯…普通的画就好。”林赢绞着手指“或者还给我也可以的…”  
“我很喜欢。”布莱特打断了他“你什么时候画的？”  
“趁你不在的时候，想给你个惊喜。”林赢有点不确定“你真的喜欢吗？不用勉强的。”  
“所以你每次背着我收画本就是在画这个？”林赢有些诧异布莱特竟然什么都知道。  
“你根本不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”布莱特抹了一把眼泪，动作粗鲁，握着他的手也失去了力道的控制，刺入骨骼的疼痛，让林赢喜欢。  
林赢终于放心的点了点头“虽然我这样做很自私，但是我没机会亲自陪你，所以让它代替我，不过千万别告诉你以后的男朋友。”放低了声音和他开玩笑。  
布莱特不说话一个劲儿摇着头，将本子放下拉住了他的手“不会的，我只有你。”  
“你说什么呢。”林赢对他的话不认同“你的人生还有那么久，不要为了我放弃整片森林啊。”林赢调笑“虽然我知道我很有魅力啦。”  
可是这次布莱特却没有给他的玩笑话予以反应，紧锁着眉头看他，一言不发。林赢只好收起了嬉笑“我是认真的。”他要鼓起十足的勇气才能直视布莱特的眼睛“你这么好，一定可以遇到一个很好的人，幸福的过完余生，你幸福了我也会觉得幸福的。”  
“你对我来说就是最好的。”  
“明明知道这段感情会是悲伤的结尾，但是因为我的私心，答应和你交往却不能陪你一生，只是这一点就让我很愧疚了，所以请不要加重我的负罪感了。可能你会难过一阵子，但我不希望我们的这段感情带给你的是一辈子的阴影。总有一天你会找到一个你爱的且爱你的人，我想看到的是你开心幸福，即使那个人不是我也没关系。”  
他替布莱特擦去眼泪“只要你别忘了我，我也没那么贪心，你的心里有一小块地方只属于我，就算我没有白来过。”  
林赢第一次听到布莱特的哭声，那么惨烈的哭泣在他的心上硬生生划开个大口子，鲜血一股股的从胸腔里向外涌。布莱特用力着他，仿佛要将自己嵌进他的身体里，亲手将爱人推出去的感觉真的心如刀绞。林赢也用了全部的力气去回抱他，摸着布莱特睡的有些翘起的发丝，努力记忆着他的体温，呼吸和心跳。  
“这次就先放过你，下次我一定不会再放手了。”

林赢的身体已经差到无法接受任何高强度的治疗了，医生把三人叫去谈话的时候，布莱特其实有点退缩，但他知道林赢的父母这时候比他更需要支撑，林赢妈妈是被他搀着从医生办公室走出来的，布莱特一边想着医生说的话一边想着那天林赢为自己安排后路的样子，他仿佛一把钝刀，不疼也不致命，但是每一刀下去都是内伤。  
三人站在医生办公室门外不知道下一步的行动是什么，是林赢爸爸率先打破了沉默“你们先回去吧，我出去一下。”  
“走吧，我们先回去。”林赢妈妈拍了拍他的手。  
一回到病房就听到了林赢的抱怨“你们也去太久了吧！”  
“还不是都怪你，非要跑出去，害得我们要替你去挨医生的骂。”林赢妈妈点着他的脑门假装训斥，布莱特接收到林赢可怜兮兮的求救信号，出言替他说话。  
“阿姨，这事儿不怪他，是我要带他出去的。”  
“你不要惯着他，这孩子每天想一出是一出，不吃点苦头我看他是不长记性！”  
“诶呀呀，我错了嘛！”林赢抱着脑袋认错“我可不想死之前一直待在病房里，多憋屈啊。”  
“什么死不死的，你瞎说什么呢！”  
“嗷呜！”林赢抱着被妈妈打了的头，表情委屈极了。  
林赢妈妈可能也觉得失态，丢下一句我去买点东西就离开了，留下他一个人面对尴尬的局面，布莱特无奈的坐过去帮他搜搜脑袋“以后再瞎说话我也要打你了。”  
“本来就是嘛…”布莱特给他眼神警告。  
“那医生到底怎么说的。”  
“没什么，让你安心养着。”  
“那化疗呢，不用做了吗？”  
“嗯，等你身体素质好些了才能再开始。”原来扯谎确实不需要打草稿的。  
“太好了，终于可以舒服几天了。”林赢躺在床上伸懒腰“出去这一趟可真值。”  
布莱特不知道他的谎言林赢信了多少，也不知道现在他的轻松有几分是真心的。就像他已经不知道他的欺骗是为了减轻林赢的痛苦还是为了让自己好过。  
“我今天带了相机来，我们都还没有合照呢，一起拍一张吗？”布莱特觉得自己的行为真的可笑，他决定要开始努力收集每一个林赢来过他生命中的每一个证据，就从这张合照开始。  
“好啊。”林赢欣然同意。  
布莱特架好机器，重新坐回林赢身边搂着他，怀里的人也自然而然的靠在他的肩上，布莱特敢说这是他最喜欢的照片，即使没有巧妙的构图和精心搭配的服装，甚至不需要什么华丽的滤镜去修饰，只是原本的林赢和他就已经很美好。  
然而停掉化疗并没有使林赢的身体好受多少，虽然呕吐的症状在渐渐减少，可是他依旧吃不下什么东西，出血的频率也在增加，医生说没有什么好办法，只能提升用药的强度。  
“我们现在要增加促凝血药的用量，但是要跟进检查血液情况，防止血栓的形成。”医生会诊的时候强调。  
“医生，我什么时候可以再出院啊？”林赢问。  
突然的提问让在场的人都愣住了，布莱特有点紧张的看着医生，生怕他把实情讲出去。医生环顾了一圈随行的实习医生，合上了病历本“就这么不想看到我啊？”  
“主要是我不想吃药了，你开的药实在太苦了。”林赢皱眉抱怨。  
癌细胞的扩散已经伤害到了肺，林赢的呼吸越来越困难，不得已又重新插上了呼吸机，这下连带他去小花园坐坐都难以实现了，布莱特无能为力的看着林赢被一堆电线缠绕着绑在床上，感受着生命在一点点变得衰弱，还要强撑着笑脸不让他看出破绽，这样的每一天都仿佛在钢索行走一般让他提心吊胆。  
‘现在多余的治疗只会让病人更加痛苦，我们的建议是用药物继续维持，但剩下的就看病人的意志力了。’  
布莱特回想起医生的话，他已经不想去计较林赢的生命还有多久这种没有意义的问题，甚至头一次心生了希望林赢不需要有多强的意志力的邪恶想法，他实在做不到眼睁睁看着林赢一个人痛苦煎熬。可是他又舍不得放手，他与林赢的感情明明才刚开始，为什么就要这样走向结局，他实在不甘心。  
这个结局在两人的感情开始之前林赢就明确的告诉过他，而那时他竟然从不觉得这是个问题，等到这一天真的到来的时候，他才觉得现实是如此的难以面对。他想把林赢从死神的手里抢回来，告诉他无论如何也不能放弃，绝对不能离开他。但是这真的太自私了，他不能因为自己的不舍让林赢继续承受痛苦。  
原来放手是如此需要勇气的事情。


	20. 至暗时刻

为了照顾他，布莱特已经完全停掉了工作室的工作，起初林赢是不赞同的，但是在布莱特的一再坚持下，他还是妥协了，也好在有布莱特的帮忙，妈妈的担子轻了很多。  
一睁眼就能看到布莱特的时光无比幸福，只可惜这样的好日子不知道他还能享受多久。  
所有人的隐瞒和闭口不谈想要瞒住他的事实，他不是没有察觉，但他能做的只有配合他们演戏，这样的选择让彼此都轻松。即使再累再痛苦，他伪装的坚强和乐观能让他身边的人有一点放心，那他的隐忍也不算白费。  
如今他彻底的被束缚在了这一张单人床上，如同深陷在一片沼泽之中，他越是挣扎就越往下沉，拖拽着他的躯体，吞噬他的灵魂。所以他几乎总在重复相同的心理斗争，当他一旦有念头想要放弃坚持就会在心里咒骂自己的自私，但他又会安慰自己就算退缩了爱他的人也一定会理解他的选择。  
除此之外身体上的病痛也是不容小觑的，无休止的疼痛在拖垮他的意志，每一次的呼吸都是痛苦的，口腔里时不时泛着血腥气味，就连吃饭喝水这样的最基本的生理需求对他来说都是一种负担，每天还要机械性的吞进各种药物，他像是一个被仪器和药品控制的提线木偶，试图寻求自由的结果就是走向死亡，所以他选择了妥协。  
就这样精神和肉体的双重折磨无时无刻不在纠缠着他，但没人能拉住他，徒留自己在黑暗之中找不到方向。直到有一天他偶然看到了窗外大树的枝头掉落了一片叶子，他突然意识到是时候了。  
先是把布莱特叫到身边，执起他的手紧紧相扣“哥，有些话我一直都没和你说过。”  
“我不听。”布莱特摇头拒绝。  
“别呀，我可只说这一遍，不听可就再也听不到了。”林赢调整好情绪，让自己的声音尽可能听起来轻松一点“谢谢你找到我，在我最绝望的时候也没有放开我。也谢谢你让我体会到了什么是真正的爱情，因为你我有幸度过了人生中最幸福的一段时光。”然而偏偏最重要的三个字林赢却卡在口中迟迟说不出，咬紧嘴唇压抑翻涌的情绪，低垂的眼眸里是隐藏的热泪“我爱你。”  
话音落下很久，却迟迟得不到布莱特的回应，再抬头的时候正对上布莱特湿润的眼“你还真是残忍啊。”下一秒他被结结实实的抱进了布莱特温暖的怀里“我也爱你。”  
至于父母那边他思来想去决定还是写信，很难当着面说出来的话，用笔写下来总会要好些，但是他高估了自己的承受力。才刚刚写好开头，他的手就已经开始因为波动的情绪而颤抖，布莱特坐在他旁边握住了他的手。  
“不要勉强了。”  
他摇了摇头，写下了第一段话。他想不到什么华丽的词藻，只是想把他内心最真实的情感说给他们听，告诉他们他的爱与不舍。林赢忍不住泪水，信纸被洇湿，呼吸也变得急促，他被哽在喉头的一口没来得及呼出的气呛住开始剧烈的咳嗽，浓烈的血腥味随之而来。  
“赢，赢。”布莱特在一旁急切的叫他名字，他的声带牵扯着整个胸腔都在发痛，呼吸也愈发艰难，终于将卡在喉咙里的东西咳了出来，却发现布莱特一脸惊慌的按下了急救铃，低下眼才看到氧气罩里一片鲜红的血渍。  
再醒来的时候爸爸妈妈已经出现在病房里，有些埋怨的看了一眼通风报信的人，试图去安慰一脸焦急的父母，一开口嗓子就撕裂一般的疼痛。  
“你的声带可能受伤了，说话的话会痛。”布莱特解释。  
哈，真是扫兴。  
“今晚我来照顾小赢，阿布忙了两天回家休息一下吧。”  
布莱特起初还有点犹豫，林赢沙哑着嗓子劝他“你忙了这么久，回去休息一会儿。”  
“怎么？舍不得我累到？”  
林赢拍了拍他床边的空位示意他坐下“让我再看看你。”  
“小傻子，明天早上我就过来了。”  
“嗯…”林赢抬手想摸他的脸，布莱特赶紧凑过去，冰凉的手指被他的体温温暖着，布莱特下巴上冒出的粗短坚硬的胡渣有些扎手“回去刮刮胡子，然后好好睡一觉知道吗？”  
“嗯。”布莱特在掌心一通乱吻，搞得他有些痒。  
“回去路上小心。”  
“好。”布莱特起身准备离开“阿姨，那我先走了。”在林赢额头上吻了吻和他说明天见。  
“嗯…再见。”他抓着布莱特的手不肯放。  
“不想我走吗？”  
“离别总是让人害怕，不是吗？”  
“今晚我留下来。”  
林赢却摇头，偏执的张口“再见。”  
布莱特终于明白了他的意图俯下身，摸着林赢的头，避开留置针吻着他的手背“再见。”  
林赢露出了一个温暖明亮的笑。

林赢走了，走的悄无声息。

凌晨时分手机铃声急促的响起，一夜未眠的布莱特仿佛一直在等着它的到来，还没听清电话里的声音下意识的就从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞的换衣服飞奔出去，从公寓到车库的一段距离布莱特仿佛感受不到双腿的运动，连怎么被绊倒的都不知道，一股脑站起来继续跑。用钥匙开车门按了三次都没反应，布莱特急得狠狠锤了一眼车门，他的怒骂声在空旷的车库里回响，诡异又恐怖。握着方向盘的手止不住抖动，在红绿灯的路口抹了一把脸，一手冰凉的液体。赶到医院的时候林赢的病房门大敞着，布莱特要撑着门框才能站稳，急促的交替着呼吸，林赢的父母围在床边，在地狱之门之前他却退缩了。是林赢的妈妈发现了站在门口的他，过去将他拉进来，布莱特却依旧本能的向后躲。  
“去看看他吧。”说着就和林赢的父亲一起出了病房。  
没成想他还是来晚了。此时的林赢正躺在那里，和往常没什么区别。不过是身上没有了连接着各种滴滴作响仪器的电线，也没有那碍事的呼吸机，布莱特也终于能再次好好吻吻自己的爱人，那双唇依然柔软，还残留着一点体温。可是他无法感受林赢的回吻，他的双眼再也不能灵动的看着自己，修长的手指也不会再与他十指紧扣，他所有的感情都无法得到林赢的回应，想到这里布莱特悲从中来。眼泪不受控制的一滴滴砸在林赢的脸上，他用手指感受着林赢温度在逐渐丧失的躯体，抚摸过他面颊上的每一处线条，感受每一寸肌理，一一亲吻过去，不小心将鼻涕粘在了他的脸上，想象着他嚎叫着抱怨的样子，布莱特笑了出来，替他擦干净了脸“好好睡一觉吧，宝贝。记得在我找到你之前，一定不许爱上别人，知道吗？”  
第二天一早Mike闻讯赶来，布莱特在走廊上迎他，林赢的父母在病房里整理遗物，他无法待在那个会让他窒息的地方。  
“布莱特。”Mike隔着老远叫他。  
“嗯，那个…你有林赢其他朋友的联系方式吗？我…我不太认识他的朋友。”布莱特有些局促“应该叫谁来比较合适？还有，嗯…我要说什么来着。”  
“阿布，阿布你听我说。”  
然而布莱特根本充耳不闻“哦对，葬礼场地，医生说需要我们自己去联系，但是他的照片还在我家。”布莱特六神无主的自己念叨着“啊，我应该先去把照片拿过来。”  
“布莱特！”Mike吼住了他“我来吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
“林赢已经交代给我了，我来处理吧。”  
“哦，这样…”布莱特突然泄了气“他和你说过了啊。”  
“好好休息一下吧，剩下的交给我。”Mike拍了拍他的肩。  
然而事实证明林赢的安排是正确的。这两天他浑浑噩噩的丧失了思考和行动力，除了行尸走肉一般的听从着Mike的安排就是长时间的发呆。奇怪的是那晚之后他并不想哭，他依旧对眼前发生的一切并没有实感，在自己的世界里上演着自欺欺人的戏码。  
“阿布。”Mike坐到了他的身边“小赢说他要用的照片在你那里。”  
“照片？嗯对…在我家。”  
“我这边走不开，你看…”Mike小心翼翼的询问。  
“好，我去拿。”布莱特起身就准备走，却被Mike拽住。  
“打车去吧。”犹豫了两秒点了点头。  
一路上布莱特都紧紧握着小小的USB，皮肉被棱角硌出了红痕，在交给Mike的时候，他任然不肯放手，这里是他和林赢最后一点相连的东西，是他们最后的美好回忆，他想紧紧攥在手里，既然他无法抓住林赢，至少也让他留下些什么。  
“阿布。”Mike的声音让他重新恢复了注意力“给我吧。”  
看着面前摊开的手，布莱特纵使再不情愿也知道是时候放开了。  
如林赢安排的一样Mike主持了葬礼，他和林赢的父母一起站在了迎宾的位置，仪式的规模并不大，除了亲属之外只来了几个林赢的朋友，Mike的声音缥缈，周围人的哭声起伏，布莱特什么都听不进去，他看着那张放大的照片，突然明白了林赢坚持要他拍照的理由，无论时间如何流逝，那天海边的林赢和他发自内心的笑容，会是他永远的记忆。  
仪式全部结束后，宾客渐渐离场，布莱特告别了林赢父母，下班高峰的曼谷街头车水马龙，堵成一排的车队走走停停，车内空调的气味使他头昏脑涨。看着窗外的人来人往，没有谁会因为这个世界上又离开了一个人而停下脚步，正如地球也不会因此就停止转动，所有人的生活都在继续，悲伤的不过他一个而已。  
回到家的布莱特立刻跑进卫生间，今天的车坐得让他极度反胃，可是三天几乎没有进食让他除了胃酸什么都吐不出来，突如其来的真实感让他终于意识到，他是彻底的失去林赢了。忍到现在的泪也在此刻找到了宣泄的出口，他抱着马桶嚎啕大哭，叫着林赢的名字，企图把所有的不甘，心痛和悲伤一股脑的吐露出来，哭声凄切的在卫生间狭小的空间里碰撞回荡，像是诡异的地狱之音。布莱特不知自己哭了多久也不知是何时睡着的，再次清醒过来他躺在卫生间的地板上浑身酸痛，挣扎着起来走出去正好看到窗外新生的朝阳，那样炙热又鲜红。

几年后，布莱特搬进了按照林赢设计的家，这里每一寸都好像有林赢的味道，熟悉的犹如他从未离开，也陌生的好似他从没来过。

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「末日将至」 到这里就正式的结束了 谢谢每一位的支持与喜欢  
> Love BrightWin💚🤍


End file.
